


Protector | Draco Malfoy

by miisu_nagata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miisu_nagata/pseuds/miisu_nagata
Summary: [Draco Malfoy x Reader]It was amazing to be titled as the 'Protector'. You attract attention, your known to be powerful. But that wasn't what a certain girl wanted; she only wants to fulfill her title and duty.Of course, It wouldn't be that easy and a certain male was stopping her to do so."I'm not allowing you to step into that battlefield again."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Duty

**Author's Note:**

> ✎: I therefore do not claim 'Harry Potter' and its 8 movies that the story revolves around. All rights to J.K. Rowling for the beautiful masterpiece. I do claim this fanfiction as an original work of mine and the OCs added.
> 
> © 2020 - miisu_nagata
> 
> !! THIS STORY IS ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED ON WATTPAD BUT CAN ALSO BE READ NOW AT INKITT AND A03 !!

3rd Person's P.O.V.

Years pass by when Y/n was last seen with her biological parents. They stopped searching for her but it doesn't mean they already gave up. They're just taking a rest since they've been doing the same thing in 11 years straight and they couldn't find any traces of her.

They didn't even think to ask Iona since they know she'll just taunt them.

August 22 1991 - days before starting another year on Hogwarts.

"Alright, we're getting your pets now." A woman said, pointing at the list of needs down the paper. "Let's go!" Ashes shouted. Y/n sighed and tugged her back. 

"Calm down, you might get lost down the crowd." She reminded, slightly making her voice firm and strict. Ashes chuckled and apologized.

"Gladly, Y/n's here. I can't stop you right away if you ran straight away from me." Mrs. Collins stated, sighing in relief afterwards. 

"Sorry." The lad said before pulling Y/n and her mom towards Eeylops Owl Emporium.

7:14pm

"What'cha gonna name your owl, Y/n?" Ashes asked, pointing at Y/n's horned owl. The girl shrugged, eyeing her owl to get some clues on what to name it. "Yours?" She replied, still not looking back at her friend.

Ashes giggled and flipped her hair in the air, making the girl beside her chuckle, "River!" She answered, smiling widely. Happiness radiating all over her. Y/n's eyes widen as she founds the name unique and decent enough. 

"Hm, if that's River, then this is?" Y/n asked, tilting her head to the side. "Forest?" She asked, unsure while Ashes laughed at her lack of ability to name something. "Don't base your owl's name on mine!" Ashes scolded, cupping Y/n's cheek whilst turning it back to look at her owl. Y/n sighed and placed her hands on her chin.

"Hi, there Winter..." Y/n greeted, whispering the last part. Her friend's eyes lit up hearing the name. 

"Gwah! Winter is much more better than River! Oh wait!- that actually rhymes!" Ashes exclaimed, jumping up and down. Y/n smiled and nodded. "Ms. Snow, your things are ready." Her house elf, Lance informed from the stairs. Y/n smiled and muttered a 'thanks'. 

"Lance, call the other house elves for dinner, y'all be joining us." She commanded. Lance smiled at her master's kindness. "Thank you, miss." Lance replied before walking upstairs to call everyone for dinner.

"Well then, Let's get ready for dinner." Ashes said, pulling Y/n up her room for both of them changed into fresh new clothes. They walked downstairs and all house elves were looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"Have fun eating, okay? Don't be shy!" Ashes exclaimed, patting each house elves' heads. This was their life, well most of the time when Ashes' parents aren't home and Snape isn't visiting the house.

With that being said, Y/n was yet been under Snape's control and guide until her life's 9th year. Being the calm-collected person she is, Dumbledore concluded that she can handle dangerous life-situation herself since she's never one to panic immediately. 

And that's the reason why she had the so-called 'duty' with her until she grows up: A duty putting her life into the line just to maintain the magical world.

\---

September 01, 1991

Y/n's P.O.V.

It was now the day we are going to Hogwarts and I felt a tiny bit nervousness flowing through my nerves. There were a lot of people at Platform 9 and Three quarters right now and I don't think describing it was 50 plus would count. 

"Nervous?" I asked Ashes, who was now squeezing my hands. She nodded. I chuckled lightly before both of us entered the train, people were everywhere. I wonder where will I see Harry Potter, the boy who lived against You-know-who. 

"Hey, there are a lot of compartments over there!" Ashes informed, pointing at the right side of the train. I nodded before both of us walked our way through the train halls. There it was, an empty compartment, I looked around seeing some kids around my age. 

I was a bit anxious seeing loud kids around, knowing they'll be my classmates or whatever they can be cause I was never one to be friends with loud people, Ashes' the exception. We parted from her older sister, Ashley since she said she'll be with her friends.

We entered a empty compartment and locked the door as we sat down. People have been wondering how did me and Ashes became friends despite her being so extrovert and me being a turtle hiding in my shell. 

"Hey, hey. Y/n. Have you heard the mirror on Hogwarts?" She suddenly asked me, snapping me back to reality. 

"What mirror?" I replied, laying back my head to the window. "The one which you'll see what you desire! What if you can see your soulmate there?" She answered, her eyes sparkling. I sighed and shook my head.

"You still believe in those soulmate stuffs, huh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows while she frowned and playfully hit my lap. "Soulmates are true!" She retorted, rolling her eyes at me while I scoffed at her.

She didn't talk more and I looked at her, she was buying some sweets at the lady who was selling some. I looked outside and smiled sadly. My duty will be starting soon..

\---

We arrived at Hogsmeade, exiting the train. I saw unfamiliar faces, walking towards a tall plump man. Ah, Hagrid. "Ashes, let's go." I called, taking her hand into my own to avoid losing her into the crowd of students.

"Alright then, this way to the boats. Come on now, Follow me." Hagrid instructed, walking to the way where the boats are located. I looked at Ashes and surely, her eyes was filled with happiness and excitement. I smiled and tugged her arm, snapping her back to reality and we entered the boats.

\---

We walked up the staircases which I remembered to be the way to the Great Hall. Wow, everything had changed. We stopped when we spotted Professor McGonagall standing ontop of the stairs. I saw a platinum-blonde with his dearest puppies beside him. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass this door and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted to your own houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She informed, looking around. 

"Now, while your here your houses will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." She explained. 

Later on, I heard someone picking up his frog from the floor. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She said before leaving us in the staircase.

"It's true then, the saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A platinum-blonde boy suddenly spoked, gaining all our attention. Whispers echoed, everyone was suprise that Harry was here, maybe not me.

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy." He introduced himself, walking towards Potter. "Draco Malfoy." He added. I watched the scene unfold. I didn't knew Malfoys were this confident, or perhaps dominant? I don't know. 

Then Malfoy said something to a ginger-haired boy which was a Weasley. I didn't mind listening to them, I just want to be sorted and start the class tomorrow. McGonagall came out again and said they're ready. I sighed in relief as we started walking to the Great Hall. 

The doors opened, a small smile appeared on my face as I looked at the Professors which I grew to know. "Y/n, the sorting hat is right there!" Ashes whispered, excitement lacing her voice. I nodded before we stopped infront of the raised platform. 

"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She said and Dumbledore raised from his seat. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretake, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." He informed. I flinch at the sudden word about 'painful death'.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." McGonagall explained, opening the rolled paper in her hands. One by one, we were slowly called. 

"Draco Malfoy." She called. He immediately walked up. "Where do you think will he be sorted?" Ashes asked. I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, Slytherin." I answered. As if on cue, the sorting hat shouted 'slytherin'. After about minutes, finally my name was called. "Y/n Snow." 

"Ah, Nice to see you again Y/n. your still cold like a snow, cunning, calm and intelligent. Where do I place you?....Hmm....SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted and the Slytherin Table erupted in cheers. I was a bit offended, I am not cold as a snow like shit. 

I walked down the platform and glance at my father figure, Snape; he gave me a thumbs up and I returned it with a small smile then I walk to my house' table and sat across Malfoy and his dearest puppies. Ashes smiled at me as she was sorted to Slytherin too. After a few minutes, the feast had began.

"Pansy Parkinson." A girl suddenly spoked to me. I looked at her hand, awkwardly taking it. "Snow. Y/n Snow." I replied, taking my hand away. The girl looked somewhat mean cause I swear I saw a glimpse of a glare from her towards me. 

"She's a no no." Ashes stated, referring to Pansy. I nodded in agreement before resuming to eat my dinner. "Hey, you." Someone called infront of me. Bloody hell, when can I eat in peace huh? I looked up and saw Malfoy looking at me.

"May I help you?" I replied, placing down my spoon and fork. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle." He introduced, offering his hand. I side-glanced at Ashes who was grinning playfully at me. I took his hand and shook it. 

"Aren't you introducing yourself?" Crabbe asked, furrowing his eyebrows at me. I inhaled, feeling my nerves burning cause of annoyance. "Well, didn't you hear me talk to Parkinson?" I asked, my voice remaining firm and calm. "You-"

"Ah, sorry! Y/n isn't one to repeat herself when she already had said it or someone had said it. My apologies." Ashes interrupted Crabbe from bursting onto me and I'm glad, I'm not on my mood to throw food to someone especially it's turkey. They nodded, understanding my so-called attitude.

"You almost got yourself to trouble." Ashes murmured, nudging my sides which I returned with a slight hiss. "I don't care." I replied before resuming to eat. I don't want to fight anyone here cause of my duty but at the same time, I can't deal with some simple bullshit.


	2. Duty

3rd Person's P.O.V.

"Ah, you finally brought her here." A woman said in awe as she looked down at the female infant who was sleeping. "Why are we exactly bringing Y/n here, Iona?" Another female asked, sitting beside the crib; her voice was laced with fear and worry.

Iona traced her fingers on her younger sister's cheeks. "We have been planning this a long time right, Diane?" She asked, her voice turning to a soft one but is fake. Diane gulped and nodded reluctantly.

"I'm glad you still remember." Her older sister stated, standing up again. "Charles! Quina! Get in here!" She shouted and in a matter of seconds, both her children entered the room, looking down at the sleeping baby.

"So, it's true," Charles stated, taking a step forward to get a better view of the baby. Iona grinned and nodded. "Mother did succeed in taking revenge on Aunt Meera," Quina said, happily.

Evil, that was a word to describe the Blanche Family.

Flashback:

"Mother! I got accepted to Hogwarts!" Meera shouted, running down the living room. They all turned to her with smiles on their faces, except for Iona who was slightly scowling at her sister, feeling happiness radiating out of her sister.

"We knew you can do it darling! You really are a member of Rins! Your gonna be a protector too!" Her mother complimented, standing up to make the girl sit down. "Unfortunately, Mom. I didn't expect she'll be accepted to Hogwarts." Iona said, slight disgust laced in her voice. Their parents sighed. 

"Iona, respect your older sister." His father reminded softly, sitting beside her.

"Come, we're talking." Her father commanded, walking up the stairs as she followed behind, taking a last glance at her joyful sister before rolling her eyes and following after her father. "What is it again, dad?" She questioned, sitting at the rather comfy sofa in her dad's workroom. He sighed and shook his head.

"Iona, we've lectured you a lot of times now to not say mean things to your older sister." He reminded his voice still soft but still represents that she is getting reprimanded. She silently groaned but still heard.

"Dad, she isn't my older sister. I'm just adopted." She reasoned, crossing her arms at her chest. "Young woman, you sound like your saying that we aren't your family that's why you don't need to respect us." He sternly stated, narrowing his eyes at the girl who was now embarrassed.

"I-I didn't mean that Dad! I'm sorry." She replied, her head hung low as an acting for his father to not be mad. He sighed and kneel in front of her. 

"Iona, don't say mean things to your sister again, okay? You'll be going to Hogwarts, soon enough bud." He said, patting her head before leaving the room. She looked if his father was any place near then she figured out that he was far enough. She groaned loudly and laid her back down in defeat. "Damn you, Meera."

"You truly are intelligent, Iona! You got placed on Ravenclaw!" Meera exclaimed happily as both of them were walking towards the Great Hall. "They're nerds, Meeraine." She replied hatred laced her voice. Meera turned to her with a frown.

"They aren't. They're just smart, like you!" She tried changing Iona's opinion about them but Iona was just too stubborn to listen. "Shut up now, Meera." Iona hissed before opening the Great Hall's door.

"I'll see you later," Meera informed but Iona shook her head before walking to the Ravenclaw table. Meera didn't saw that she shook her head and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting beside Narcissa. "Meera, your sister looks mean." She whispered, looking at Iona's back. Meera smiled bitterly and nodded in agreement.

"She really has the...attitude..of some villains." She replied, chuckling quietly right after. Narcissa chuckled along with her until they resumed eating.

Iona's thirst for attention from both her parents and the people around her continued. She still resented her sister and didn't like being around her. She's still jealous as to all the attention was being received by her sister without doing anything; Meera had things that she didn't have, Meera had natural powers that can be used in dangerous situations. 

Their younger sister, Diane; still got dragged on her evil plans to take revenge against her which always doesn't work.

That only made things worst.

End

"What are we gonna do with Y/n now?" William, Iona's husband asked, looking down at the now awake baby who was just staring up at them. "Mhm, We'll bring her to the Black Lake and let her get lost there, might as well make her the giant squid's meal." She answered evilly, covering the baby with a soft white fabric.

"Diane, you carry her," Iona commanded and Diane followed right after until they all teleported near the Black Lake. Iona grasped the baby and placed her down a small basket. "Diane, William. Leave me alone, now." She said. Both of them nodded before walking away from her. She looked back down at the baby who was now again, sleeping.

"My, My. I'm finally having revenge against your mother, won't I? see you in the next life, Y/n France." She stated, pushing the basket to the water until it was nowhere in sight. "Alright, we're done here." She shouted and all of them teleported back to their residence.

\---

"Narcissa! I-I can't see her! W-where did she go!?" Meera sobbed, laying her head against Narcissa's.

It was now a day after Y/n, their daughter, sudden disappearance. Leo walked into the bedroom, teary-eyed as he looked at his wife, he was pained.   
Not only it was his wife's sobs but was also their only daughter disappearing, she was only 5 months old.

"Calm down, Meera." Narcissa comforted, brushing her hands back and forth on her back. She looked up to see his own husband and Meera's staring at them. '

She won't calm down.' Narcissa mouthed, a frown following right after. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused Lucius. It's just-"

"Shhh, No need to apologized, Leo." Lucius cut him off. Leo frowned and nodded, muttering a small 'thanks'.

Both families were very fond of each other. "I'm going to take care of her now, Narcissa. You should check on Draco." Leo informed before approaching his wife.

Narcissa nodded before leaving the room with his husband to check on Draco.

"Leo, what have I done?" Meera asked, her voice cracking in the process. "You didn't do it. Someone stole her away from us." Leo replied, hugging her. She frowned and closed her eyes, reminiscing all those 5 months with her daughter.

"Leo, I think I know who got her." She whispered, broking the hug. Leo tilted his head.

"Iona and the Blanche Family. It can only be them." She answered, stern, and strictly. Signaling that she's sure with her guess. "You can't just accuse them," Leo informed, sounding a bit unsure.

"Then let's check it for ourselves." She suggested and made both of them teleport towards the Blanche Manor which was decorated with pitch-black paint, the Blanches are Death Eaters. Leo knocked and the door and seconds later, it opened; revealing William.

"Oh, Meera, Leo. Come in, come in." He invited them inside and they gladly entered. Meera immediately inhaled and exhaled. "Iona!" She called, stepping aside from the door. Footsteps were heard running down the stairs and there it was Iona; followed by her children.

"Yes, Mee-" 

"Tell me. Did you stole Y/n from me?" She firmly asked, sending shivers in everyone inside the manor. Iona smirked evilly before answering. "I did." She answered, confidently like it wasn't something bad to stole someone. Meera glared at her.

"How dare you!" She shouted, Leo, holding her back. Iona glared back at her, "What do you mean how dare me! How about you ask yourself that?! How dare you stole away all the attention from me?! How dare you deserve natural attention from mom and dad!?" She spatted back, pulling out her wand. In instinct, Meera did the same.

"Crucio!" Iona shouted.

"Protego!" Meera cast, protecting them from the deadly curse. They immediately left the manor in a matter of minutes.

"We lost her..." She trailed off, staring blankly at the once lively baby room for her daughter, Y/n. "Leo.." She cried, leaning at the door as she felt herself go weak. "Shhh...We'll find her." He ushered, comforting her even though he, himself was in much pain as his wife was.

***

The doors of Dumbledore's room opened, interrupting the current meeting. Hagrid was standing with a female infant in his hands, sleeping peacefully. 

"Hagrid- Where did you find the baby?" McGonagall questioned, approaching him and taking the baby. She looked up to the professors who were also looking at her.

"I found it floating around the Black Lake," Hagrid informed, closing the door. Dumbledore signaled her to stand up beside him.

"Who's child might this be?" He asked. The baby started stirring until it opened it's e/c eyes which took them all by surprise, it was mesmerizing to stare and it blended well with her s/c skin.

"What do we do with her?" Professor Hooch questioned, placing her hands on her hips. Dumbledore looked up. "We're keeping her." He announced, taking them back. "Dumbledore, it says her name here," McGonagall said, unfolding a neat fabric which was wrapped around the baby's neck, not so tight though.

"What's her name?" He asked. McGonagall smiled and looked up. "Y/n. Y/n Snow but there isn't a surname." She answered, cradling the baby who was giggling.

"Hm, Y/n Snow. A pureblood and a baby who looks like 3-5 months old." He stated. He turned to all the professors inside the room. "I'm assigning her to you, Snape," Dumbledore commanded, surprising the professor.

"You're commanding me to take care of the infant?" He asked for confirmations. Dumbledore nodded before handing the infant to Snape. To their surprise, Snape was able to carry her properly.

"We'll continue the other half of the meeting, next time," Dumbledore announced as the professors slowly exited the room.


	3. Walk Together

I woke up by the sound of the school's bell. I looked at my side, still seeing Ashes; dead asleep. I rubbed my eyes and slowly stood up, waking Ashes. She too, followed after me as we took a bath and change into our uniforms. It was comfy and my H/c hair matched the black and dark green color. 

"Let's go." I told Ashes as we exited our dorm, leading up to the common room. "Oh look! Y/n. Malfoy and his friends." Ashes informed, eyeing the boys by the fireplace.

I nodded before following after her since she walked to them. "Morning." Ashes greeted them while they greeted back. I nodded at them before they stood up.

"Ashes!" Someone called from behind. We all turned, seeing a unfamiliar boy, running up to us. I walked to the sides to let the boy approach. I narrowed my eyes at her which she returned with a 'I'll explain later' look. I nodded before I realized I was standing beside Malfoy, gosh I looked so small. 

"Malfoy, do you mind taking Y/n to the Great Hall with you? I got to talk to him." Ashes requested, smiling apologetically at me.

"Sure, let's go." Malfoy replied before all of us exited the Common Room. What's with Ashes and that unfamiliar boy? Now, I was with Malfoy and his puppies. 

"So.." I heard Malfoy start so I turned to him with a questioning look. "Can you share some info about yourself?" He asked.

He was obviously trying to remove the awkwardness in the air. I looked around and saw Crabbe and Goyle a bit far from us to hear our conversation. 

I sighed and took my wand out. "Muffliato(A spell to prevent people to hear your conversation with someone)." I casted. He tilted his head but then I shook it off.

"What do you wanna know?" He then asked. I thought I was sharing my info, lucky me. 

"Hmm, information that you're comfortable to share with." I answered. He nodded, smiling slightly at me. I can't avoid to be amaze by it. "As you know, I'm Draco Malfoy. A pure-blood of course." He started, making me chuckle lightly. 

"You don't need to repeat that your a Malfoy, dummy." I replied. He scoffed and shook his head. "Well, I'm an only child, you?" He asked. I looked back at him, I shrugged making him give me a confused look. 

"I didn't grew up with my family, don't even know if I have one. I got adopted by Hogwarts cause they saw me floating around the Black Lake." I answered, looking down the ground infront of me. I side-glance me and he looks like he's completely interested. 

"And? How come you still rode the train on the way here? Just for show?" He asked. I glared up to him. "Merlin, of course not. I didn't grow up here. I grew up in the secluded areas on the muggle world." I answered. His face turned to a disgusted one.

"Secluded areas? Where the poor lives?" He asked, disgust laced in his voice. I deadpanned and pulled out my thin notebook, smacking his head lightly.

"Dummy, No. I'm in danger if I live around those town. The town I live in is quite rich enough to afford needs and all." I retorted, crossing my arms. He glared at me, rubbing the spot where I lightly hit. 'Dramatic shit.'

"That hurts." He whined. I rolled my eyes but grinned playfully. "Merlin, Let's go to the hospital wing." I sarcastically replied, nudging his shoulders which he replied with a small huff. "I hate you, y'know." He stated, glaring holes at the side of my face. 

"Thanks." I sarcastically replied, a small grin appearing on my face. He didn't get to reply as we already reached the Great Hall. I sat at a empty spot and Malfoy beside me. I looked around, still not seeing Ashes and the boy who took her away. 

"Malfoy, do you know who's the boy who talked to Ashes?" I whispered, looking around the Slytherin table. 

"Hmm, It's Prince. I saw both of them talking yesterday in the common room." He answered. I sighed and looked down at my untouched breakfast. "You should eat, Class is about to start in 30 minutes." He informed. I nodded before lifting my spoon and fork, eating my breakfast. Where could Ashes be? 

A minute later, Ashes returned with Prince; sitting across from us. Ashes cleared her throat, gaining my attention. "Uh- Y/n, this is Prince Yui, a friend of mine. I met him yesterday." She introduced. Prince shot a smile at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Friend? No more?" I questioned. She flushed red, same as the boy beside her. I then heard a chuckle beside me which I know who the owner is. "Y/n!" She whined, covering her face by her forearm. 

"Make sure to give me some invitations for the wedding." I teased, fixing my robe which was slightly disheveled. I glanced at Ashes who was trying her best to intimidate me by glaring. I chuckled lightly.

"You won't intimidate me, stop." I informed, patting her hands. She huffed and resumed eating. I then felt someone's eyes on me. I looked around and saw the trio looking at me, they immediately looked away the second I saw them.

"I'll go to class." I bid, standing up. "Do you know where it is?" Ashes asked. I turned back and shrugged. "My feet will drag me there, no worries." I replied. She sighed and pointed at Malfoy. "Your going with him, again." She firmly stated. 

Well, I don't really know where's the classroom so okay, I'll go with Malfoy. He stood up and we walked out the Great Hall. Students coming in and out, walking around the hallway. "Your not too bad, afterall." He suddenly stated. I shifted my attention to his.

"Too bad?" I asked, looking out the school. "Yes, I thought your one to get under someone's nerves." He answered. A small faint smile appeared on my face. Almost everyone I know finds me annoying or weird cause of my calm-collected personality, saying that they can't annoy me. 

"Thanks, I guess." I replied. He was about to reply when someone bumped into my shoulders, making me drop some of my book that I was holding. 

"Watch where your going." Malfoy shouted at the student who ran into me. I groaned and picked them up. "Did you see who that is?" I asked, looking back the way where the student who bumped into me went. 

"Pansy." He answered, I sensed the disgust laced in his voice and I chuckled internally. He literally is annoyed by her. "The girl who's madly inlove with you? In first sight?" I asked. He glared at me but nodded right after. 

"Let's not talk about her, she's annoying." He replied, walking away. I followed right after him cause no one wants to get lost, right?

\---

I sat beside a girl named 'Hermione'. A part of the trio. She wasn't so bad too, she's nice and intelligent. The door opened and we turned to see Harry and Ron panting heavily. "Can you imagine McGonagall's face if were later?" Ron asked. I deadpanned. dummy.

I looked over the cat who started moving and transformed to Professor McGonagall. "That was bloody brilliant." Ron said in awe. "Thank you for your assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time." McGonagall said. 

"We got lost." Harry replied. "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She replied right after. "Y/n." I heard someone call beside me. I looked over to Hermione. "Yes? Need help?" I asked, putting down my quill down as I was alreay finished. 

"I was wondering if we can be perhaps...friends?" She asked. In a few seconds, I nodded. She smiled and nodded back, resuming her work. I stood up and approach the front desk, passing my papers before McGonagall dismissed me for the next class.

I walked outside the classroom, feeling the air brush through me. Potions are next. I immediately ran towards where the class was located since I know it already, I was raised by Snape of course. I arrived shortly and entered the room, seeing it's still empty. 

I frowned, I just wanted to talk to him, he's my father figure even though he can be mean to me at times. I placed my bag down the front desk, reserving it when I come back. I walked out and started wandering around until I spot a black uniform. It's him.

"Father!" I called. He turned to me with a stern face but I saw his eyes sparkle a little. I ran up to his side. "How are you?" He asked, placing his hands on my right shoulders. "A week before we left the house. Some residence said that there were some dark people who were searching for me..." I trailed off. He looked down at me.

"They've finally reached the secluded town. Your in danger. What happened next?" He replied, running his fingers through my hair. "They said that they might come back next time...Father. Do you know them?" I replied, looking down the floor.

"I might assume that they are connected to your parents." He answered and my eyes widen. My real parents? I always dreamed to meet them cause I know people won't just throw a pure-blood like me away so I was believed to be stolen and thrown away.

"Brush the thought about that right now, I'll talk to Dumbledore about it. Go to Potions now." He said and gently pushed me out the hallway. I started walking back, feeling my head empty; I'm in danger. I entered class and surprisingly saw that it was almost full. I sat on my desk, which was beside Malfoy's.

"Where did you go?" He asked. I shrugged, laying my head down the table; my chin lightly hitting the cold table. The door suddenly burst open, making me sit back up. I didn't need to turn to see who it was. 

"There won't be foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the sense. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Snape stated, looking to Harry who was writing down on his paper, shoot.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possesion of abilities formidable that you feel confident enough to not....pay....attention." He snaps. Hermione nudged him, breaking him from his trance on writing. 

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me what will I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asks. Hermione hands immediately launches in the air. I sighed, looking around the Potion classroom as I know what will happen next. 

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter; would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" He asks, again. I looked back and saw him shrug. "I don't know sir." Harry replied, looking down. 

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Snape asks again. Harry repeated his answer before Snape spoke again,

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?" He spats. I sighed, there goes the humiliation. The room erupted in laughter. 

"You shouldn't laugh at that." I mumbled, opening my Potion book, turning to what lesson that is needed to be learned.

\---

I walked in to the Great Hall alone. As I was walking, a explosion came from the Gryffindor table. A spell that failed, how stupid to turn a water into a wine when your just a starter wizard. I shook my head in disappointment before walking to the Slytherin table.

I sat beside Malfoy who was chit-chatting with his new friend, Blaise. Then, I heard some chirpings from the roof. "Mails!" Ashes exclaimed, looking up. There it was, Owls flying inside the Great Hall, dropping the mails by there specific recipient.

I saw Winter coming down and I waved my fingers, signaling her to stop by. She stopped by my head and dropped the mail by my hands. "Who could've send me mails..?" I mumbled, seeing from who the letter is. 

"Hi, there River." I heard Ashes greet her owl. "Oh wow. Nice owl." I heard Malfoy compliment. I turned to him, placing the letter down and Winter after. 

"What's her name?" He asked, trying to touch her but she moved back, pushing herself into my shoulders. "She hates you." I bluntly stated and he glared at me.

"Well, Winter hates everyone; except for Y/n of course." Ashes chuckled. I nodded in agreement. "Bye, bye, winter." I bid when she started flying off. "Winter, huh?" I heard Malfoy comment.


	4. Trolls

Y/n's P.O.V.

I opened the letter that was given to me. To my relief, it's just from Ashes' parents. "Who's it from?" Ashes asked as we were walking side by side by the halls.

"It's from your parents." I answered and started reading it. It's just some reminders, mostly about keeping Ashes away from dangerous but fun things to do, obviously got to keep an eye not only Ashes but also on everyone.

\---

Ashes and I walked side by side as we began to walked towards our next class, Flying. We walked to the field as we took view of our classmates. I stood between Ashes and Hermione.

"Morning, Y/n." Hermione greeted. I shot her a small smile before nodding, returning the gesture with no voice. Now Madam Hooch walks towards us. "Good afternoon, class." Hooch greeted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." We greeted back in sync.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!" She instructed. We all stepped at the left side and stick our hand over the broom.

"Up!" I yelled, not so loud though. The broom raised to my hand and I smiled in contentment.

"Up!" I heard Draco yell in front of me. I looked over to him and saw him with a smug grin which made me roll my eyes.

"With feeling!" Madam Hooch advised. "Up! Up! Up!" I heard Ashes yell. I looked over to her and the broom raised to her hand, almost knocking her down due to the power it did. Everyone seems to have the brooms on there hands.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom. I want you to mount it and grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." She instructed. We followed and mounted our brooms.

"When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your room steady, hover for a moment, and lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle, 1...2..." She added and the whistle blows. We do what she said and I float in the air. I smiled and got back down in a minute.

Neville then panics, "Woah." He says, zooming up into the sky. "Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch shouted. I sighed and looked down at my broom, I probably got to buy a new one. I heard a loud thud behind me and saw Neville drop down a statue, ouch.

"Everyone out of the way! Come on, get up." Hooch says, passing by the students. I stood behind them, not wanting to see what's happening.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, dear. It's a broken wrist. Good boy, come on now. Up you get." Hooch said, sounding upset.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing, understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say 'quidditch'." She instructed before leaving the area.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." I suddenly heard Draco said. I peeked over to him, he's holding Neville's belonging. Harry step in front of him. I don't like where this is going.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said, coldly looking at him. "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He replied, mounting his broom, soaring through the air. "Malfoy, get back here!" I shouted, trying to get him to go back.

"How bout' up on the roof? What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Draco offered, laughing afterwards. He literally just ignored me, I'm skinning this kid alive.

I sighed and walked to the sides. Harry then mounted his broom and a minute later, Harry's back; holding the glass thingy.

"Harry Potter? Follow me." Professor McGonagall called. I looked over to her and she doesn't seem like she's mad or something, what could that be?

Later then, I heard gossips that Harry was the new seeker of the Gryffindor Team. That must by why McGonagall called him. How lucky.

\---

Days had passed and now I'm in Charms Class. Gladly, Hermione is here with me and Malfoy, on the other side. "Who's she?" I heard Ron asked Hermione.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to them. "Ron, Harry, this is Y/n Snow. Y/n, this is Ron and Harry." She introduced. I gave a small smile and held out my hand which they gladly shake.

"Your the one that got raised by Professor Snape, aren't you?" Ron asked in surprise. I nodded.

"What was it like?" Harry asked. I chuckled, they probably think it's hard or something. "It isn't that bad, though sometimes I get reprimanded-"

"One of the wizard's rudimentary skills is levitation. The ability to make objects fly. Uh do you all have your feathers?" Flitwick asked, cutting me off. We all raised our feathers.

"Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. The swish and flick. Good and enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then." He added, us proceeding on practicing the spell.

I lifted my wand and started practicing the 'swish and flick' movement. The room was quite noisy for my liking but I can't blame them though. On the other side of the class, I see Malfoy having trouble to cast the spell; failing miserably.

I then heard Hermione scolding Ron saying he's gonna take someone's eyes out which made me chuckle lightly, they'll make a good couple.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I casted, in sync with the wrist movement and the feather floating. I looked over the other feather which was also raised by Hermione.

We shot each other a small smile before looking back to our feathers. "Oh, well done! See here everyone! Ms. Granger and Snow's done it! Oh, splendid!" Professor Flitwick commented proudly which made me smile a tiny bit. I've been smiling a lot this days, don't know why.

Then Seamus started trying again, "Wingard Levosa, Wingard Levosa-" He casted repeatedly until we heard a loud sound from him. It explode.

I sighed, Merlin. This kid will blow up Hogwarts one day. "Woah!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed, frantically.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry said, sounding dumbfounded.

\---

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends." Ron mimicked and laughed afterwards.

I looked over to Hermione who bump shoulders with him, running away with a pained expression.

"You shouldn't have done that. Being corrected is much better than casting a stupid phrase of a spell." I spat to him before running after Hermione. I then heard them whispering and all, I didn't mind them.

You get better when your corrected and Ron must even thank her for that. I saw her enter the girl's restroom and so I followed.

"Hey, Hermione.." I called, my voice remaining calm and gentle as usual. She looked back to me and frowned.

"I'm sorry for causing you to follow me here." She apologized. I shook my head and sat beside her.

"You know, your aren't that bad too." I stated then I remembered the memory and time that Draco had told me that which made me silently chuckle.

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising her head. I saw her eyes which was now puffed.

"Most muggles-born aren't really the best in magic especially when they're new to this magic world and you, your rare. I don't see much muggle-born being able to know a lot about magic. In fact, your the first I saw, really." I answered, looking straight the sink. I heard her chuckle.

"Thank you, I'm quite happy your a friend of mine." She replied. I nodded.

"Hermione, since your a muggle-born; how did your parents reacted when you got accepted to Hogwarts?" I asked. I'm just curious how muggles react towards a different side of the world, the magical world.

"They were so happy for me even though they didn't know anything about it." She answered. I smiled but felt my heart crack. I wish I also had my real parents beside me when I got here.

"You, of course. Every professors did expect you to go here, didn't they?" She stated. I chuckled and nodded until the restroom was quiet. It was comfortable and we stayed there for hours, just exchanging words.

\---

I waited outside the stall for Hermione since we're ready to leave. I then hear strange noises nearing us and I pushed myself off the wall.

Hermione exited the stall, rubbing her eyes. My eyes widened and I pulled her behind me. I heard her gasp.

We immediately entered the stalls and the troll started destroying it, in hopes to find us. I heard her scream and me getting under some planks of wood. I looked over to the door, Harry and Ron. Thanks Merlin.

"Hermione! Y/n! Move!" Harry shouted. We immediately crawled out the broken stalls and ran to the sinks.

"Hermione!" I shouted, pulling her away the sink she was under as it was hit by the troll's club. "Help!" Hermione shouted and Harry lunged towards the troll. I sighed, dumb idea Potter.

The troll then began shaking back and forth. Harry stuck his wand to the troll's nose making me have a disgusted look. Will I even use my wand if that happened to me perhaps?

"Do something!" Harry shouted, making me snap back. He was being held opposite the floor. "Ron!" I called. "What?" He exclaimed, looking around.

"Anything!" Harry replied. Ron pulled out his wand. Do the spell, do the spell. "Swish and Flick." Hermione reminded and Ron raised his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He casted. Soon enough, the troll's club float in the air leaving him confuse. It dropped directly to his head, making him go unconscious.

I stood up, pulling Hermione with me as the Troll laid down the ground. "Is it dead?" Hermione asked. I looked over the troll, who's breathing all fine.

"No." I replied before Harry pulled out his hand making some chorus of 'ew' and yuck' from us. The professor then entered the restroom, surprising me. Where have they gone?

"Oh! Oh my goodness. Mister, e-explain yourself!" McGonagall panted, pointing at Harry.

"Well...what it is..." Harry replied.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione suddenly spoke. I looked over to her with a questioning look.

"Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked, sounding hesitant. Of course, Granger isn't one to do such things. "I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. If Harry, Ron especially Y/n didn't find and help me...I'd probably be dead." She stated. I sighed, moving beside Hermione.

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of Judgement. As for you three, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points will be rewarded for each of you for sheer dumb luck." McGonagall stated.

Professor Quirrell told us to leave the restroom and so we did. "See you guys, tomorrow." I bid. Hermione smiled and waved goodbye before I walked down the corridor to the Slytherin common room.

I entered the common room, seeing Ashes, Prince, Malfoy and his puppies. I slowly closed the door, not making any sounds.

"There you are!" Ashes exclaimed, running up to me before securing me into a hug. "You aren't wearing your robe." Draco firmly pointed out. I nodded, signaling that I know.

"Oh well, I'll talk to you later." Ashes said before walking way towards Prince. Seriously, I think something is happening. "Where did you go?" I heard Malfoy asked, his voice slightly laced with annoyance. I turned to him with a confuse look.

"Why do you sound so annoyed?" I asked back. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I asked first." He argued. I ignored his reply, looking at Ashes who was talking to Prince. "Hey!" Malfoy whined. I turned back my attention to him. He was frowning.

"What?" I whispered. He glared at me and pointed at the door.

"Wha-" He pulled me out the common room and now were out.

"What do you think your doing, Malfoy?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He shrugged. We walk silently through the dungeon until he spoke, "Where did you really go? Ashes is dead panicking when you went missing since this morning." I looked at him, reading his eyes to see if he's lying but then he isn't.

"I'm in the girl's restroom, with Hermione and there's the troll." I answered. I heard him gasp, Our walk coming into a halt. "Wait wha-" We then heard someone walking towards direction and we immediately ran into a corner. Then the footsteps slowly faded.

I looked back at Draco and realized how close we are. I can feel his breath on my nose. He immediately back away. I sighed and signaled him to follow me back our common room. Well, that's awkward.

"Ashes, let's go." I called Ashes as soon as I saw her. She nodded and bid her goodbye to Prince before clinging onto me. "So, what happen-"

"You've got a lot of explanation to do, Ash. A lot." I grinned, cutting her off. She blushed and we entered our dorm before her long-ass explaining started.


	5. Quidditch

Y/n's P.O.V.

I run my fingers through my H/c girl as I walked down the backstage of the Quidditch Pitch. I was playing as a Chaser of Slytherin. Great.

Flashback

"Your playing quidditch." Snape suddenly informed. My eyes widened. "What? I-I haven't even practiced yet.." I replied, looking at him. Surprise took over my eyes. 

"And that's why they're here." He said and pointed at the door. I looked over to see the Slytherin Quidditch Team, slightly smiling at me. I gulped and nodded before they signaled me to follow them.

We then reached the pit and I got my new broom, the Nimbus 1000. I smiled and then they called me for practice and yet again, I played as a chaser. They gave me instructions about he game and some tricks on how to play nice and professionally which sinked in my mind.

End of Flashback

"Are you ready?" I heard Marcus asked, snapping me back. I sighed and nodded, standing up and walking in the front row. 

"Calm down, Ms. Snape. We know you'll do good." Miles stated. I nodded before standing proudly by the now opening door. Despite being the only girl in the team, I didn't mind it. Gender doesn't define what you play or whatever. 

We rode our brooms and flew out the field, flying around. Students started cheering. 

"Hello! and Welcome to Hogwarts' First Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan, which was the announcer shouted through the microphone. 

"Y/NNNNNN!" I heard someone screamed and I looked over to Ashes who was waving aggressively to me. I waved back before we take our positions. 

"The players take their position as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field begin the game." Lee continue into the microphone. As on cue, Madam Hooch enters the pitch and stand in the middle of us and the opposing team.

"Now I want a nice clean game, some all of you." She instructed and kicked the box which contains the Quaffle, Bludger and the Snitch. She then threw the Quaffle in the air and so the game starts. Gryffindor got the quaffle, us trying to snatch it away.

I huffed and went to the other side since I know they'll be scoring and yes, they did. I then took view of one Gryffindor holding the quaffle. Got to steal that shit. 

I flew under him and slowly raised, snatching the quaffle away. 

"New Chaser Y/n Snow takes possession of the Quaffle! Will she be able to get a score from it?" I heard Lee announced. I sighed and saw both Gryffindor catching behind me. I furrowed my eyebrows and started speeding up.

"Y/n is stuck between two opponents. Will she escape?" She asked, again. I clicked my tongue and suddenly flew upwards, throwing the quaffle to the loop in full strength, the keeper trying to block it failed. 

"A full force arm strength! 10 points for Slytherin!" The Slytherin side then roared.

"Yes!" Marcus exclaimed, I high fived with him before we return to the game. Gryffindor had made thirty points meaning they shoot the quaffle past the ring two times.

"Aight." I muttered, running behind the Gryffindor who now has the quaffle in hand. I didn't got into the team just to lose here. I sped up, being neck to neck with the one who has the quaffle. 

"Hey, mate. Mind giving me the quaffle?" I asked and chuckled lightly. I saw her smile slightly then shook her head. 

"Alicia and Y/n neck to neck with each other!" She announced. Well, if you ain't giving me the quaffle. I'mma get it forcefully. I snatched the quaffle away, almost falling of my broom but gladly not.

"Y/n! Make it in!" I heard Adrian shout. I nodded before flying to the other side of the pitch. "Our new player, Y/n is again running for the loop!" 

I then saw Katie flying after me. "Hi, mate. Here to get the quaffle?" I asked, speeding up. I didn't see her reply but she glared at me. I chuckled and went to the right loop. 

"Oh, oh! Y/n is trapped!" I then looked around, seeing three chasers behind me and a keeper on the right. I narrowed my eyes, widening my sight. 

"You wish." I mumbled before spunning my broom around. Throwing the quaffle to the left loop, catching them off-guard. "That sure is unexpected! Chaser Y/n scores another one! Another 10 points for Slytherin!" 

"MERLIN, Y/N! I'LL REALLY KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE!" I hear Ashes shout. I turned to her shooking my head. I flew down to her.

"Shut up for a moment, will ya' mate?" I requested before going away. I then glance back, seeing Ashes pouting and Draco smirking at me. I turned back to him and wink then he flushed red, dummy.

Then I saw the seekers moving. I guess the snitch is on move. The game continued until Harry almost fall up his broom, luckily he got back up. A minute then after, the snitch was caught by Harry using his mouth, disgusting. 

We then started entering the castle, my teammates looking pissed off saying it was unfair cause he didn't caught it but almost swallowed it. I didn't argue anymore since I didn't want my reputation to be ruined by such simple things. 

"Y/n!" I heard a call from a far. I looked up seeing Ashes and Malfoy, with his puppies running up to me. "Morning." I greeted, standing straight.

"We'll win next time." Draco declared, smirking proudly. I nodded, trying to pair with his prideful side. I don't know what's going on with me but I did absolutely hate prideful and arrogant people, and now: Malfoy's the exception.

"We'll be meeting you at the Great Hall." Ashes suddenly spoked and we walked away from them, walking back to our common room. "So, what's with you and Malfoy?" She suddenly asked, wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I heard her puff and nudge my shoulder. 

"I know there's something about the wink, earlier." She reminded, giggling right after. I deadpanned, she saw that? My cheeks slightly turned to the lightest color of pink which was gladly not noticed by her.

"Just a wink. Is it wrong to wink at him?" I replied, firmly. She then looked at me, scanning me up and down. 

"Alright, I won't ask further. You look like your gonna burst out any minute now." She stated before opening our dorm's room. I sighed in relief and changed into a normal white long-sleeve and a simple black skirt, topping it with my robe.

There's no class since it was Saturday and some students are just resting on their beds. "Pretty, aren't we?" Ashes chuckled, looking down at my skirt. I blushed and immediately close the gap on my robes. I narrowed my eyes at her. 

"Don't you dare do something with my robes, later. Ashes Collins." I firmly stated. She gulped and nodded before we trudged towards the Great Hall. I can't help but to close my robe every time I feel that it opens even the slightest ones, I know Ashes well, too well actually.

I found myself, taking off my robe and hanging it on my arm then my arm lowered to my abdomen, covering my skirt. 

We entered the Great Hall before we walked towards the Slytherin table. There wasn't so much from the said house, half of the Slytherins were here and half were not. I sat beside Ashes, gladly cause Malfoy's sides were occupied by Pansy and Blaise.

I've been noticing this days that Parkinson kept sticking with Draco; too much for his liking since I saw the look of uncomfortableness in his eyes. 

"So, Y/n. Your the new chaser of Slytherin's Quidditch Team. You better not fail us." Pansy suddenly stated. I slightly narrowed my eyes but then, Ashes nudged my arms. I sit straight up and looked at her, her eyes was waiting for a reply and so is the 4 of them.

"Unlike some people around here, I won't fail." I replied, placing my utensils down. I saw a smirk grew on Malfoy's lips and Pansy narrowed her eyes at me. 

"And who might those 'people' be?" She asked, her voice laced with annoyance. I slightly looked up the ceiling. 

"Don't really know. How bout' you? Know anyone?" I asked and resumed munching on my food. She didn't reply further and glared at me instead. I fixed my collar and stood up since I'm finished. I stood up and turned to Ashes. 

"Later." I bid before walking away, wearing my robe in the process. 

3rd Person's P.O.V.

"She looks so cool...damn it." Ashes said in awe, looking at her best friend who was effortlessly but stunningly wearing her robe while walking towards the Great Hall's door, exiting the large room right after.

"I know right." Draco snickered, placing his utensils down. Ashes grinned and nodded. They heard a angry groan beside Draco and turned to see Pansy, angrily leaving the table. 

"What's wrong with her?" Prince questioned, placing his chin on his hands. Ashes and Malfoy deadpanned at him. "Merlin, your so oblivious. Pansy likes Draco." She informed, smacking the boy lightly. The boy stared blankly at the table for a minute before nodding. 

"Wait a minute- Draco, your almost around Y/n every time right?" He asked, his eyes eager for answers. "Not really but you can say that." He answered, slightly looking down to hide the small blush creeping on his face. 

"Then why aren't you two on first name basis?" He asked again. The blonde felt a little bit annoyed by the question but held it deep inside him. 

"I don't know too. She doesn't have a surname and Y/n Snow is her first name. I have no choice." He answered, making his voice cool as much as possible. Ashes chuckled at his answer while Prince smiled and nodded. 'Nice answer there, Draco.' The blonde thought, internally sighing in relief.

***

Y/n's P.O.V. 

"Hey!" A shout sounded around the empty field. I glanced behind me, seeing Pansy walking towards her; her eyes glaring sharply at my way. I heave a sigh before turning to her. 'This girl is giving me trouble.' 

"Hmm?" I hummed, simply asking what she needs. She rolled her eyes and I deadpanned. 'The audacity, merlin.' 

"Stay away from Draco." She suddenly stated. I tilted my head, narrowing my eyes at her. "Reason?" I asked, I looked up the castle. Students starting to scatter around the halls and field; lunch is finally finish huh?

"Because he's mi-" 

"A valid one." I cut her off, knowing the reason she'll give is not one to be called 'valid'. She scoffed and rolled her eyes again.

"You know what; your so damn annoying." She replied, crossing her arms. I shifted my weight to my left side and placed my hands on my left hips; making me look a bit sassy, I guess? "Your point is?" I spat. Her eyes widen, her hands dramatically moving to her chest.

"I'm offended." She replied, adding more drama in her voice and actions. Who the hell raised this kid? "Not my problem." I replied before leaving her alone. I heard her groan loudly.

I chuckled quietly before entering the forest, I just need to see the lake right now.

I walked past the forest in a matter of minutes, inhaling the cold breeze of the lake. The silence right now is comfortable and the stress is washed out of me. 

"Y/n?"


	6. Water

Y/n's P.O.V.

I looked behind me, seeing Malfoy with his arms crossed while staring at me. I sighed in relief before fully rotating my body to face him. "What're you doing here, Malfoy?" I asked, signaling him to sit beside me. He followed and sat beside me, throwing pebbles at the lake.

"I could ask the same for you." He replied, chuckling right after. I smiled slightly and nodded. "Washing off all stress I'm feeling here. Let's just say the negative vibes of Pansy affects my mood." I answered, looking up the bright-looking sky. 

I heard him chuckle again, "Sorry about her, I guess? She's just too stubborn to stay away from me and now, you." He replied. I looked back at him and saw him looking straight down the lake.

I shook my head and answered, "Don't know if its your fault though. Maybe that's what they call love." I stated, removing my robes and leaving it down the ground. "Hmm, no. That's not love." He countered, looking up to me. I tilted my head, waiting for what was to replace 'love'.

"It's obsession." He answered. We shared chuckles but I agreed; It was indeed, obsession. "Seeing someone obsessed with you is scary." He stated, smiling.

I nodded and clasp my hands. "I can totally see that. Your uncomfortable, looking annoyed when she's around." I commented, pressing my lips into a thin line. He looked at me with his sly smirk. "What?" I asked, confusion running over me.

"You're observing me, huh? Do you perhaps like me?" He teased. I narrowed my eyes at him before playfully hitting his arms and accidentally making it too powerful, sending him to the lake. 

My eyes widened but then I burst out laughing when he rose from the water. I was expecting him to shout at me but instead, he laughed too. 

"Merlin, I'm sor- AH!-" I screamed when I felt my body getting hit by the cold water. I rose and heard him laughing. He pulled me up, now we're both wet. 

"Malfoy!" I whined, hitting his shoulders. 

"You started it." He replied, smirking before guiding me near the lake's shore but we never left the water, just sat down the shore. 

"If I were you, I won't tell Ashes about this." I stated, laughing. He nodded and shared laughs with me. 

"Me either. She might be trust-worthy but then, she's someone who won't stop teasing you." He replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

I looked over my robes, gladly it wasn't wet. "Hey, Y/n." Malfoy called. I looked over to him. "Yes?" I asked, straightening my sleeves. 

"Can we be like- call each other by first name?" He asked, slightly blushing. I chuckled and nodded. "Sure, why not. What makes you think about it though?" I asked, looking straight into his eyes. He averted his gaze to another place and shook his head. I sighed. "Look at me, Malfo-"

"It's Draco for you." He replied, staring back at her. "Look, Prince asked me about it saying I've been around you most of the time so why aren't we calling each other by the first name." He answered, hiding his face from her; there was a small blush painting his cheeks. 

I giggled and looked at the other side of the lake. "Ah, that. Don't even know why I don't call you 'Draco' in the first place. Maybe because your from some sort of high-leveled family." I stated, huffing a sigh right after. It was true though; Malfoy were looked up by pure-bloods and half-bloods; even muggles of some sort. 

"You're funny, Y/n. You're a pure-blood too, y'know?" He chuckled, scooting closer to me. I smiled and nodded.

"But, I never show anything that represents being a pure-blood so I might as well be considered as a half-blood by other people." I replied, bending my knees towards my chest. 

I never really considered myself as a pure-blood, for me: I was just a normal-being in this world, being raised by someone so high and respected and so I did earned respect from it too.

"I can't with you, Y/n. You show calmness in things that you should already be panicking off and sometimes show superiority. Yep, I know. Some things I say doesn't make sense but, there's a pure-blood flowing through your veins." He stated, pointing at the veins that are visible on the back of my hand. I smiled at him and nodded. 

Somehow, Draco's words were very caring and influencing and his attitude was better than average, and People can barely see that cause they judged him from the outside, don't they? 

"Thanks." I muttered. I then feel myself laying my head down his shoulders, I felt him tensed up and I was suppose to raise up again but his hand forbid me too, it pulled my head back down. 

"A tiring day, is it?" He chuckled. His voice was echoing on my ears since I was touching his shoulders. 

"Mhm." I hummed. I smell the mint and a subtle cologne from him and smiled as I did. Weird, isn't it? I closed my eyes and then felt myself drifting off to slumber.

***

Draco's P.O.V.

I felt her head getting heavy in a second she laid her head on my shoulder. I looked over, seeing her eyes closed and her breathing becoming shallow, she fell asleep.

In some way, I wish this will last forever. I wish she'll just sleep by my side forever. Wait, why though?

Am I in love with her already? No, nope. Not that fast, I'm not falling in love with her in just 2 months, nope. 

I looked up the sky as I felt myself blushing, is this really it? I sighed and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

\---

I felt myself turn sideways, feeling someone detached themselves from my shoulders that's when I realized, I woke her up. I opened my eyes seeing her rubbing her eyes. 

Great ruining someone's sleep, Malfoy. 

"Sorry to wake you up." She apologized, slowly standing up. I groaned, my back was aching and it was cold. 

"You're cold, Draco." She observed. I felt my ears warming up, the way she said 'Draco' was amazing, it rolled out her tongue perfectly. 

"Draco? Hello?" I snapped back by seeing her wave her hands in front of my face. "It's almost 6 pm, we should go back or we'll have a hard time." She reminded, offering her hands to help me up which I gladly accepted.

I shivered as I felt the cold breeze hit my body, I'm not completely dry yet. "Take this, your robes wet." She said, handing me her robe. I grip it but then remember she isn't dry too. 

"Won't you be cold then?" I asked, trying to hand her robe back but she pushed it on my chest. 

"I'll be fine, I'm immune to cold." She said and chuckled. I grinned and rolled my eyes playfully. "Hmm, why's that?" I asked, smirking at her. "Don't know. I don't shiver when its cold and I rarely get frostbites when I'm out the cold." She stated, taking my hands whilst guiding me inside the forest. 

"Maybe your some sort of ice person." I replied, chuckling. She nodded, smiling.

"That's why the sorting hat said your cold as a snow." I added, teasing her. She glared at me and playfully smack my head.

"I'm not." She defended. 

"You are." I grinned, swinging my arms over her shoulders which she didn't mind. What in the actual merlin is happening now? Between me and her?

\---

We sneaked to the dungeons, towards our common room and gladly we didn't got spotted. We parted way, going into our dorm. She said she'll meet me at the common room for dinner since it already started.

A few minutes past and I entered the common room, she was already by the door, wearing the school's uniform. "Let's go." I stated as we exited the common room and trudged towards the Great Hall.

***

Y/n's P.O.V.

We entered the Great Hall and I sat across Ashes and Prince who was giving both of us weird stares. Draco took the empty seat beside me and started his dinner. "What?" I questioned, snapping the two out of their weird stares towards us. 

"Where'd you two go? You've like gone missing for 5 hours." Ashes stated, her eyebrows furrowing. I can tell she's a bit upset. "We relaxed by the Black Lake is all." I answered, resuming to eat my food. 

"Relaxing by the Black Lake in a span of 5 hours? Really?" Prince asked. He is getting influenced by Ashes, merlin. "We fell asleep, is that enough?" Draco answered, annoyance lacing his voice. Why was he annoyed? 

"Now, don't disturb Y/n cause she's eating dinner." He firmly added, going back to his foods. I was surprised, he sounded not only annoyed but a little bit mad. Ashes sighed and gladly they didn't question us any more further. 

A few minutes passed and we all finished our dinner, more like Ashes and Prince finished theirs and left us at the table. It was silent and both of us didn't talk. I don't know what happened but I wanted to talk to him but then, no words came out.

"What was that?" I asked him, looking down at my empty plate. 

"Don't know. I just don't like too nosy people." He answered. I nodded before standing up, him following right after.

"My apologies for Ashes and Prince's nosy personality, I guess." I stated while we were walking out the Great Hall. "Apology accepted." He replied, I chuckled and nodded. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as we walked down the stairs,

"Someone's sleepy." I heard him tease. I smiled and nodded my head again. "It's a tiring day." I replied, clasping my hands together.

Our walk then came into a halt as soon as we stepped at the dungeon's grounds. "What?" I asked him since he was just staring. 

He kneel down the floor, his back turned away from me. "Come on." He said, patting his back. I then realized he was inviting me for a piggy back ride.

I blushed and looked away, gladly; the hall was dim enough to cover the blush on my face. "Are you serious?" I asked, stepping beside him.

"Did I stutter?" He asked. He was dead serious so I climbed his back and he stood up. "Your light, huh?" He stated. I nodded. "Tell me I'll go down if you get tired." I replied, placing my head on his shoulders, I'm just so tired. I huffed and looked ahead the empty corridors. 

"Alright, go done now or we'll make a fuss if anyone is to see us." He suddenly informed. I jumped down and dusted my robes. 

"Thanks." I muttered before we entered the common room. "Welcome." He replied and walked to the black-leather sofa. I sighed and walked to the dorm, I wanna sleep and just remove this stress from my body.

I've experienced such mixed feelings after we fell down the water earlier.


	7. Train Ride

3rd Person's P.O.V.

December 18, 1991 - End of Fall Term, The day of students to leave Hogwarts for Christmas

Students were scattered around the entrance of Hogwarts. It was time for them to go back to London for Christmas. "Ashes, where's Y/n?" Ashley asked her younger sister, looking around and not seeing the h/c haired girl. 

"Oh, she said she'll be following us.." She answered, pushing her scarf further on her neck. Ashley nodded before helping her sister to climb the small carriage.

"Y/n, it's time to go." Draco called, carrying the girl's bag on his shoulders. She nodded before taking her bag back. "Merry Christmas, Hermione." Y/n greeted as she saw her pass by. 

"Happy Christmas." The girl replied. "You're friends with that mudblood?" Draco asked, his voice laced with disgust. 

"Shh, don't talk about it. Let's go or we'll be left behind." She shushed, taking his hands before they ran towards the entrance, climbing another carriage.

The horses began to move. Students were waving back to their fellow students who chose to stay at Hogwarts. "Are you cold?" Draco asked, seeing the girl cupping her cheeks. She smiled and shook her head.

"I love Snow." She replied before sticking her hand out to catch the falling snowflakes. Draco mimicked her and did the same. 

"Oh look! I catch a perfect snowflake." Y/n informed, taking back her hand and showing Draco the snowflake. 

"It isn't perfect." Draco replied, referring to his snowflake. She giggled and shook her hand. "There's a lot more flakes, y'know." She stated, pulling Draco's hand to catch snowflakes.

"There you go." She said, pointing at the perfect flake on Draco's palm. He smiled at her happy face, finding it adorable. "Cute." 

"Hmm, cute?" She asked, looking up at him. 'I said it out loud, didn't I?' He thought.

"You're cute." He teased. He saw her cheeks heating up, not knowing if it was the cold or is she blushing. "Are you blushing or what?" He asked, trying to get a closer look. His face ended up being shoved away.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She replied, huffing. He smirked and tilted his head.

"It's Draco for you, love." He teased yet again, what do you expect from him? 

"Merlin, stop being flirty." She protested, smacking his shoulder playfully. He laughed and let the girl be.

\---

"There you are." Ashes stated, seeing Y/n in a compartment with Draco. "Oh, sorry. I didn't get to follow abruptly." She replied, standing up to face the girl. 

"Seems like you already have a company with you. See us later on the station okay?" Ashley reminded, seeing Draco inside the same compartment. Y/n smiled and nodded.

"And, Mr. Malfoy. Please don't let her go wandering around the train. As much as possible, don't let her exit the compartment if it isn't any valid or necessary reason." Ashley stated, and Draco nodded in reply. 

"Later, Y/n." Ashes bid, smiling at her before walking away. Y/n closed the compartment door and sat back beside Draco. The train started moving. "Where do you live again, Y/n?" Draco asked, leaning back his seat.

Y/n looked out the window and to him. "On some private area. Haslemere to be exact." She answered, folding her arms while looking down her knee-length dark blue skirt and her plain white long sleeves. Draco nodded. 

"That's like 74 miles from our manor." He replied, excitement filling his insides. Her eyes widen and she looked up to him. "Manor? You have a manor?" She questioned in awe. Draco smirked proudly and nodded. 

"It's huge." He described. The girl smiled, imagining where she lives; it isn't a manor but a mansion which is cozy enough to make her feel home. "Where do you live then?" She asked, wanting to know where he lives. 

"Wiltshire." He answered. She stayed quiet for a while and thought of something between both places.

"It'll take 1 hour and 40 minutes to reach Wiltshire from Haslemere and vice versa." She stated, pulling out her journal. Draco tried to peek on what was she writing but then she moved away. 

"What are you writing?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. She closed it and placed it back her journal. "I'm taking note you live there so, if I have a chance to go somewhere freely; I'll try reaching out for Wiltshire." She answered, smiling. His eyes widen in surprise but then he smiled back.

"Really, though?" He asked. She chuckled and nodded. The door then suddenly opened, "Sorry for the disturbance but anything sweet for you dear and you too, mister?" The trolley witch asked. Y/n scooted closer the compartment door. 

"6 butterscotch, 3 toffee and any of your favorites, please." She answered, the lady handed her the candy; exchange with the amount of candies. 

"Thank you." Y/n thanked before the lady smiled and nodded, walking away. "Want some, Draco?" She asked, placing the candies between them. Draco eagerly nodded before picking up some sweets. Both of them ate in silence since it was a nice manner to not talk when your eating. 

"Mhm, looks like we already finish half of it." Draco stated, chuckling. She chuckled right after and nodded. "Y/n." He called. She raised eyebrows since she was currently drinking water. 

"You and Ashes live in the same area right?" He asked. She nodded, placing the bottle of water down.

"Not that close though, I live a bit far from her, Maybe a 6 minutes ride from there to ours." She added. 

He nodded, understanding what she said. 'Now, what do we say, Malfoy?' He thought, trying to carry out the conversion but ideas were too stubborn to appear on his mind.

He looked over the girl who was now reading some kind of book. "What're you reading?" He asked, placing the candies on the other side to scoot closer to her. 

"The books about some powerful pure-blood family." She answered, closing the book to show him the title but then opened it to resume on reading. 

"I bet my surname's listed there." He smirked, looking over the book. The girl nodded, turning to the 'table of contents' and pointing at a certain surname which was named as 'Malfoys'. 

"See, I told you and there's France and Rins too!" He exclaimed, pointing at another surname on the other page of the book. She looked up at him with curiosity. "You know the France Family?" She asked, looking back down the surname. He nodded, 

"The most famous members of France right now is a friend of my parents though being powerful, they lost their daughter." He answered, his voice lowering at the end. Y/n smiled sadly at the statement and nodded. 

"Who are those couple again? Meera and Leo, I think?" She replied and Draco nodded. "And the family of Rins too, the chosen ones of every family are called 'Protectors.'" He stated, folding his arms. Y/n's mouth formed an 'O'.

"You seem to know a lot about Pureblood Families, huh? Being knowledgeable as much as possible, aren't we?" She teased, poking his sides. He huffed and glared at her. 

"Well, that's what a pureblood do. Study things about other purebloods, like you do." He replied, smirking. She rolled her eyes but nonetheless, nodded in agreement. 

"I'll be sleeping." He stated and the girl nodded in reply. Soon enough, she heard the boy's breathing getting calm and slow. She looked over, seeing the boy in a not-so nice position with a furrowed eyebrows. 

"Your neck's gonna ache if you wake up." She whispered though he can't hear it. She slowly but surely pulled him down her lap and look over his blonde hair. 

Her lips twitched upwards, making a small smile. She sighed and resumed on reading the book, though; while reading it, she was involuntarily caressing his hair backwards.

\---

His dream ended and he woke up. He didn't opened his eyes as he felt comfortable by the feeling of someone brushing his hair. He then felt where his head was placed.

'Wait- Am I laid down her lap?' He slightly opened his eyes, being met by the book's title on top of his face and seeing half her face, her light pink lips and s/c cheeks which was slightly pale. 

He closed his eyes again, sighing quietly while taking all the time on feeling her fingertips brush his hair. Both of them heard the compartment door opened, Draco almost sit up but then remembered he'll be met by the book on his face. 

"What the hell do you think your doing?" 

He heard a hissed, it was too familiar to not know, Pansy. "Don't raise your voice. Draco will wake up." Y/n reminded, her voice laying flat as she placed the book down. 

"Oh shut up. You're just scared that you'll cry when I shout at you." Pansy taunted. Y/n sighed and covered both Draco's ear. Draco tried hard to prevent the smile that's trying to creep on his face since it felt nice to feel her soft hands against his ears. 

"And now, why are you touching him? He'll wake up." She asked, clicking her tongue. 

"Cause you're being noisy and he'll wake up by your shouting." Y/n replied. Pansy was close to slapping her until Draco faked a groan and slowly opened his eyes. Y/n removed her hands and let the boy sit up.

"Why is your hand near Y/n's face?" Draco asked firmly, he shove it away; surprising Pansy. "Get out of here, now." He demanded. She opened her mouth but then closed it, glaring at Y/n before shutting the compartment's door.

"You woke up." Y/n stated, looking at Draco. He shook his head, signaling that it was okay. "So, where did I sleep?" He asked, slightly smirking. The girl patted her lap. 

"You seem to have struggles on sleeping without any pillow or something to lay down on so I laid you down." She explained, calmly.

To be honest, Draco was amazed that she wasn't easily fazed by such things other girls would blush madly on. As if, she was some sort of a emotionless girl but she isn't, she smiles and laughs.

"Y/n, can I ask you a question?" He asked. Y/n chuckled and nodded. "Sure." She replied, inserting her book on her bag. 

"Why are you so calm on things people will already get panicked of? Like, it's just amazing," He asked but then realized what he said on the end and turned away. The girl snickered and folded her arms. 

"I didn't mean that last part..." He said but then it came out as a whisper. She smiled and nodded. 

"Well, to answer that. I don't really know. I just really have this calm personality that won't get me to panic immediately. It's in my nerves, I guess." She answered and looked over to Draco. 

"And you, I don't really see anything calm." She teased, chuckling right after. Draco glared at her. "I didn't ask your opinion about me." He firmly replied. 

In sync, the train stopped. Y/n's laugh died down and she turned back to her usual self. 

"Right, I'm sorry." She replied, flatly. "Here's our stop." She stated, standing up and opening the compartment's door. He noticed that she was trying to fasten her pace and leave immediately. 

"Y/n, wait-" He called but the girl seemed to not hear him as the train halls began to be filled with students. 

"Damn it, get out the way." He demanded, pushing through the crowds of student. He then exited the train. "Ashes!" He called as she saw the burgundy-colored hair of hers. "Oh, Draco?" She asked, facing him.

"Have you seen Y/n?" He asked, looking around. "There she is, she's leaving since her maid's here already." Ashes replied, pointing at the h/c girl, who seemed to be feeling uneasy. Draco nodded before running up to Y/n. 

"Y/n, why did you left all of a sudden?" He asked. The girl looked up to him, he noticed that her eyes were a bit different and it looked somewhat, struggling? She opened her mouth but closed it again. 

"Happy Christmas, Malfoy. See you.." She bid before a woman in her 30s called her name. 

"Now what're you waiting for you robot?! We're going home!" She shouted. Y/n sighed and walked over to the woman, never looking back at Draco. Draco was completely clueless but at the same time, furious on how the maid treated the girl. 

"Ah right..." Ashley suddenly appeared beside him, Ashes following right after. 

"She hadn't told you, has she?" The older female continued. Draco looked up at her in confusion. "Told me what?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed. 

"Well you see, Y/n wasn't just raised by only Professor Snape. Whenever Snape isn't around, that witch over there takes care of her, screw that; makes fun of her. Y/n didn't mind it but then she didn't like it. She has no choice though and Y/n didn't report it to her assistant but I bet she will, soon." Ashes explained. Draco's mouth went slightly agape.

"So..in short; she's like being bullied home?" He asked. Both girls nodded before he could reply, someone called for them.

"Ashes and Ashley Collins, it's nice to see you here." Mr. Malfoy greeted. His wife, Mrs. Collins and Mrs. France followed behind. 

"Well, looks like were complete now." Mrs. Collins stated. They all nodded before leaving the station.

Still, Y/n's situation bothered the blonde.


	8. France Family and Y/n Snow

3rd Person's P.O.V.

The Pureblood families arrived shortly at the Collins' manor. "The manors still neat as usual." Narcissa complimented, looking around the neat manor. "Well, thank you. Ashley, guide them towards their room." Wenna, which is Mrs. Collins replied.

"Go with them, honey." Meera ushered her child, Phoenix. He nodded before following after them. "Eric! Long time no see." Lucius and Leo greeted Mr. Collins since he just entered the lobby.

"Wenna. Just observing, you seem uneasy or nervous." Mrs. France stated, gaining every adults attention. Wenna sighed and nodded.

"Oh, right. We have something to tell you all; Let's go inside." Eric informed before all of them entered the manor. They entered the meeting room of the manor and locked the doors. "This seems to be serious." Leo commented, all of them seating in sync.

"It is." Mr. Collins replied, sighing. "What does this concern, Wenna? Eric?" Narcissa questioned, since she was trying to slow down the talk since it's serious and might shock them. The couple sighed and looked at the France.

"It's about your eldest daughter." Mrs. Collins answered and started fiddling her fingers. The couple gasped by the sudden mention of their daughter and so is the other two, shock was their reaction.

"W-what about Y-y/n?" Mrs. France stuttered, a lump was forming on her throat and her tears were threatening to spill. Leo caressed her back, calming his wife little by little.

"You see, Ashes has a friend of her when we moved back here. Her name's Y/n Snow, but she has no surname." Eric stated, holding his hand together. All of them didn't utter any words since they were listening carefully.

"And, we visited her every now and then; we're friend with her, to be honest. She told us she was adopted by Hogwarts and then Snape raised her and though being raised by Snape; she didn't use his surname in hopes to find her biological parents." Eric continued, sitting straight up.

The France couple was nervous, they were having mixed feelings. "Possibly, your her parents though we're still unsure about it." Mrs. Collins concluded.

"Where does the girl live?" Lucius questioned and the others nodded, wanting to know where does the 'possibly' eldest daughter of the France live. "About 4 miles away from us. She lives at Marley Heights." Mrs. Collins stated, standing up. Mrs. France stood right up after.

"We should go there." She stated. All of them agreed and walked back the lobby. Ashley and the children were also there. "Mom-"

"Ready the cars, we're going to Haslemere." Mrs. Collins ordered. "Where are we going, mom?" Draco asked. Narcissa smiled at him and patted his head.

"Are we going to Y/n's house?" Ashes questioned as all of them rode the each of the Collin's vehicles. "Shh, we are. Now, let's go." Her father answered and they started driving to Haslemere.

"Why are we going to Haslemere?" Draco questioned.

"You see, A girl named 'Y/n Snow' just like the France couple's eldest daughter lives there and possibly, the girl might really be their lost daughter." Narcissa explained. Draco's mouth went slightly agape.

'Y/n, possibly her? The daughter of the France? How come I forgot their daughter's name when we talk about it in the train?' Draco thought, getting a little frustrated as to why he forgot about it.

\---

Mrs. Collin rang the bell, waiting for someone to get the gate. Someone finally then exited the mansion, it was Y/n's maid.

"Oh, oh. Coming!" She shouted before walking towards the gate, opening it. She lead up the small hill where their house stands and inside the mansion.

"Wow..." Draco said in awe as he looked around the mansion, It was decent, the designs were perfect and the house was clean. Another lady walked down the stairs. "Mrs. Collins...Oh? Malfoys and France? Take a seat." The lady in grey office outfit stated, all of them took a seat.

"Uh...can we talk to Y/n?" Mr. Collins asked the lady. The lady opened her journal, looking at a certain page before looking up to them again. "State your business first." She replied, placing down her journal.

"Y/n Snow possibly might be the daughter of the France since she meets all the expectations from them." Narcissa bluntly answered. The lady's eyes widen and her mouth formed an 'O'.

"Hmm....you see; all this years until now, People have been claiming Y/n as their lost daughter and none of them really got her or matched with her." The lady started, everyone was listening closely.

"And as for the both of you. You seem to be matching some of her features but that doesn't mean were giving you Y/n that quick." She added. Their jaw dropped on her sentence and Mrs. France immediately stood up from her seat.

"What do you mean by that?! We have been searching for Y/n for merlin's sake!" She shouted, trying to smack the lady but was held back by her husband.

"My apologies. Everyone who's claiming Miss Y/n shall answer and be interrogated for much more assurance that your actually her parents." The lady informed, opening her journal again.

"Then what's hindering you to ask us questions?" Leo questioned. The lady sighed and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I'm not the one who should be interrogating you cause I'm not one who stands the right place too and while interrogating both of you; Miss Y/n should be at the scene." She answered, pulling a paper from her journal.

"Ms. Y/n and her assistant, Ms. Lee aren't here at the moment. They're on their way to Paris." She added. All of their eyes widen,

"She didn't tell me about this..." Ashes muttered, looking down at the floor. "When will they come back?" Lucius asked, calmly.

"After New Year, If you do want; I'll send her a letter about this and if ever it gets a reply, It will come back to you but since she doesn't know you, maybe to the Collins." The lady replied, standing up.

"Well, I think we'll send a letter." Mrs. France informed. "Give her a paper and quill." The lady ordered the maid which soon returned with a paper and quill, handing it to her. She finished in minutes and gave it to the lady.

"Well, I think this is where our talk ends. We'll let you know if they already come back." The lady bid, guiding them by the door until they left the mansion.

***

Draco's P.O.V.

I was completely confused but at the same time, feeling happy because of the situation right now. We were now back at the Manor of Collins and the France seems to be more nervous than ever, can't blame them though; it's their eldest daughter we're talking about.

I was shock when Mom said it was possibly Y/n. She's a friend of mine, and we just talked about it when were on the train, and now I know why I was feeling happy.

It was because of her, the thought of her being the real eldest daughter of the France and her being reunited with her real family makes me happy, not to mention our family are close with each other and I'll see her much more often.

And this time right here, I found out that yes. I like her, I can't avoid that. She's pretty, smart, independent, laid-back personality and to top it all, she's kind though she rarely shows it since she doesn't talk to people that much.

"Draco, Y/n's owl is here!" I heard Ashes call. I snap back and walked over to the window. Ashes took hold of both envelopes and gave me the other one. I looked over seeing it's from Y/n.

"Oh, from Y/n." She stated before I ran upstairs with the envelope from her, entering the room where I would be staying. I locked the door and crawled up my bed. I looked down at the envelope, containing the letter.

I opened the envelope but before I can take the letter inside, Y/n's owl stood by the window; holding a small box which was wrapped. I took it and got back to the bed, finally taking the letter out.

Happy Christmas, Draco.

Though being friends with you in only 3-4 months, I'll be giving you a gift since I would've get lost in the corridors if you didn't guide me to the hall and to some class at the first day.

Don't open the box, not until Christmas. Do me a favor and don't open it. Enjoy your stay in the Collins' Manor. Just lock your door since Ashes tends to pull pranks and mess up with everyone.

Take care of yourself too and don't tease too much, they might kick you. Just kidding.

Happy Christmas again, Draco. See you at the platform soon.

\- Y/n

I smiled as I finished the letter. I looked over the box, gladly I didn't open it yet. The gift was lucky I didn't open it before I read the letter or I won't be able to do her favor.

"Draco?" I heard someone call outside. I immediately placed the letter and box inside the bedside cabinet. "Coming!" I replied and stood up, opening the door.

"Oh, there you are. Meera brought some food, Let's eat downstairs." Mom informed and I nodded, exiting the room; going down with her with my mood in its finest peak thanks to Y/n's letter that totally made me happy.

***

Y/n's P.O.V.

We arrived in Paris 3 hours ago and I already sent my gifts and letters to the Collins Family plus Draco's. I was hesitating at first whether to give him the gift or not cause he might assume things since the gift is really a valuable material to both muggle and magical world.

"Y/n, are you alright? You've been staring at the window for the past 10 minutes." My personal assistant, Yssa Lee questioned. I looked at her and looked down. It was now the perfect timing to tell the abusive maid in our mansion; I didn't even know why she got in there when there are enough house elves plus Miss Olivia was managing the house.

"Well, you know the maid back in the house right?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, taking the seat beside me.

"When your out the country or the house, taking care of my documents and doing work while Mrs. Olivia is managing the house papers and files. That maid makes fun of me and, when she picked me up the station earlier this afternoon. She called me 'robot' in front of so many damn people." I reported, folding my hands. Her eyes widen for a second before she reached out for a paper and quill.

"I know what you're ordering me to do, Y/n. I'll gladly send this to Snape and she'll be kicked out in minutes." She replied and started writing down on the paper. I smiled, finally this hell of a life is ending. A unfamiliar owl then landed on our balcony.

"I'll get it." I stated before walking at the balcony. I took the envelope that the owl was holding and it wasn't leaving yet. "Hmm, stay there for now." I talked to the owl before entering the house again. I looked down at the envelope and can't believe what I saw,

To: Y/n Snow

From: France Family

"Yssa! Look. It's from the France." I informed her, immediately taking a seat beside her. She nodded.

"Well, Mrs. Olivia called earlier saying the France, Malfoys, and Collins visited our mansion and they stated that might or possibly be the lost daughter of the France Family." She replied and my eyes widen in shock, my mouth went agape. Me? A France? No way! I looked down the envelope and started opening it. I pulled out the letter and started reading it.

Y/n Snow,

Greetings from France Family. We're sure you already know why we're communicating with you.

We send our apologies since we know you'll probably get shocked by the sudden news that you possibly can be our daughter.

We'll gladly allow you to slowly process the things that are happening since your just 11 and we'll be waiting for the time that your ready to talk to us.

Happy Christmas, Y/n.

\- Mr. & Mrs. France

"Is this dream or its really happening?" I asked her, looking up at the ceiling. I had mixed feelings; nervousness, sadness, happiness and excitement. I heard her sigh and she tapped my shoulders making me looked down at her again.

"It's happening, Y/n. The France might really be your true family." She stated, smiling but I can see the sadness that laced her voice.

"I know it's hard to process right now cause it happened all of a sudden and your just young at this moment but, as they said; they're willing to wait for you to process everything that's happening." She added and smiled at me, again. I smiled back and hugged her.

"Thank you." I thanked, hugging her tight. I heard her chuckle but then she hugged me back. She was like my older sister since I was born and I'm glad I had her.


	9. Trouble

Y/n's P.O.V.

I stepped in the Great Hall as the two weeks holiday already finished and we're now back again in Hogwarts to start our winter term which I assume to be our last term before summer vacation and start of second year. 

I admit it, I was excited for the school to end and see who won the house cup, not to mention I'll also start second year after the summer vacation finishes. I sat down beside Ashes, thankfully. 

I haven't sat beside her since Prince became her "friend" and I rarely can talk to her since we have different subjects. 

"Oh, I forgot. Thank you for the ring, Y/n." Ashes stated, smiling sweetly at me. I nodded and shot her a small smile before proceeding to eat. That was the gift I gave her on Christmas and now, I was wondering why Draco wasn't saying anything about my gift to him.

I then suddenly heard him speak, "Well, If it isn't the one who gave me a ring, thanks." He stated, whispering the last part. I chuckled lightly, he was trying to tease me at the earlier parts of the sentence but then gets all quiet in the end, typical Draco. 

"Welcome." I replied, looking if he wore the ring and he did. It was a ring with a snake-shaped stone that is made from Emerald. It was expensive.

I looked over to my ring, seeing the diamond snowflake in the center; it was a gift from my current father, Snape and I treasured it. 

Back when New Year hasn't happened yet, I visited Hermione and her parents.   
I'd say her parents liked me even though my identity is completely unknown and I'm sorted to Slytherin,

Hermione got her kindness from them and both of us grew closer to each other. 

"Y/n, we're going." Draco called. I blinked and nodded before following after him. 

Speaking about Draco, he didn't really liked it when he discovered I got closer with Hermione, saying she was a mud-blood and I was a pure-blood, such a pathetic excuse. 

I don't use blood status as a reference on who to befriend with. 

"Y/n, you aren't joking about being best friends with Hermione, aren't you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Draco, for the merlin-knows how many times you've ask this. I'm clearly close friends with her now. You can ignore me anytime you want just because I'm friends with Hermione, I don't care." I stated, coldly. 

He stared at me, he was looking shock but then I noticed that his eyes hold, pain in it. Pain? He looked pained? 

"So you're now replacing me with that stupid mudblood friend of yours, huh?" He sarcastically huffed. I shot him a disgusted look, I'm highly offended.

He's so damn dramatic. 

"I give up. I can't take this shit anymore. You can say such things to me but then don't make me feel guilty. Stay away from me, Malfoy." I coldly informed, passing him and walking towards the dungeon. 

I mean, what does he think he is to ask such a question that'll make me guilty? 

\---

A few days had passed and those days, I didn't talk, look or even dared getting near Draco. Ashes noticed that I was being distant to him and I explained her what happened.

She was disappointed too Draco, Ashes also didn't care about the blood status and will befriend any people she wants but then, she is also upset about me; telling me that I was indirectly saying that I can replace him with a mudblood. 

I didn't know anymore. We were now on our way to the library since we've been searching for this stone called 'Philosophers Stone' which I think is a very important material of the castle.

We went to a certain section Hermione asked us to check; we checked numerous books but there were nothing. 

Hermione then returned, holding a huge book, "I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this our a few weeks ago for a bit light reading." Hermione stated, opening the book. 

I thought were getting scolded since she dropped it with a loud thud on the table.

"This is light?" Ron asked, examining each inch of the book. 

"Of course!" Hermione replied. Me and Harry kept quiet as we continued to stare at the pages that are being flipped until she stopped in a certain page named 'Philosopher Stone'. 

"Here it is! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher Stone." She stated, pointing at the book.

"The what?" Harry and Ron questioned in unison. Hermione looked up in them in disappointment. 

"Honestly, don't you two read?" She sassed, I chuckled while the two of them shrugged. I looked at the page, reading every words that describe the stone. 

"The Philosopher Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." Hermione explained. It was amazing, turning immortal is amazing.

"Immortal?" Ron asked.

I sighed, is he really that dumb? "It means you'll never die." I answered.

"I know what it means!" He replied. 

"I'm sorry." I apologized until Harry told us to keep quiet. 

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist; who last year celebrated his 665th birthday." Hermione stated, reading the lines in the book.

I nodded every now and then. She then turned to us with sparkles in her eyes. 

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd Floor. That's what's under the trapdoor, the Philosopher Stone!" She concluded.

I smiled and nodded.

"What just happened?" Ron asked. I patted his shoulder and said, "I think Hermione just find it out." I informed, slightly smiling.

\---

It was now pass curfew and we aren't even allowed to go out.

The four of us running down Hagrid's hut. "Hagrid!" Harry called. The door opened, revealing the plump man. 

"Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." He said before closing the door.

"We know about the Philosopher Stone!" We all said in sync. The door opened again, his head peeking. "Oh, er-" He said but then called us in. 

"Come in, come in, quickly." 

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Harry stated.

I don't think my father does.

"Snape? Blimey, you're still not on about him, are you?" He asked Harry in surprise.

Harry never had a proper talk with Snape but then, he never raised his voice on him. Not for now, I guess.

"Hagrid, we know he's after the stone. We just don't know why." Harry replied.

Merlin, this kid is going insane. I didn't dare speak a word since they'll find me suspicious if I defend my father though I don't really know anything. 

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone! He's not about to steal it!" Hagrid defended, I sighed in relief and muttered a 'thanks'.

They continued to bicker until I hear something that made my ears perk up; "Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore-" He stated but then stopped in mid-way realizing what he said. 

"I should've told you that, I shouldn't have told you that." He said. We were suppose to ask more questions but then something sounded from the cauldron.

He reach for the thing in the cauldron and placed it on the table. 

We stood up, it was an egg. A dragon's egg..."Uh, Hagrid. What exactly is that?" Ron asked.

"That? It's a...umm..." He trailed off. The egg then moves, and then cracks. The eggshells flew away and the small dragon slips out the egg, how cute.

"Is that a dragon?" Hermione asked, looking closer. 

"That's not just a dragon! That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother, Charlie works with these in Romania." Ron exclaimed. My mouth formed an 'O'. 

"Isn't he beautiful? Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mommy, hehe. Hallo Norbert." Hagrid cooed. I slightly smiled as I find the scene adorable, he had another friend.

"Yeah. Well, he's got a name, does he?" Hagrid replied, looking down at Norbert.

Ron and I chuckled. Norbert backs away and hiccups, sending a fireball towards Hagrid's beard, surprising us.

"Ohh! Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, well...he'll have to trained up a bit, of course." He stated. Hagrid then spotted someone looking through the window. 

"Who's that?" Hagrid asked us, furrowing his eyebrows. "Malfoy." Harry growled.

Oh merlin.. 

"Oh dear." Hagrid said in worry. We immediately exited Hagrid's hut, running up the hill and trying to run to our dorm.

If we get caught, we'll be in big trouble. 

Since this isn't our day, We were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

Well, shits about to go down now.

"Good evening." She greeted. I sighed, and looked over to her side, seeing Malfoy appear with his smirk.

I was irritated inside but I had to keep my calm demeanor. We made eye contact but I immediately broke it, look what he did now. 

We got leaded to the Transfiguration classroom and here we go...

"Nothing. I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk around the school at night. Therefore, as your punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken." She stated, her cold stare looking at us. 

"50?!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Each." She added. "And to ensure it doesn't happy again, all five of you will receive detention." Draco's smile immediately faded and Harry smirked at him. 

"Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps, I heard you wrong. I thought you said...the five of us?" Draco interrupted. This isn't so bad after all, atleast it backfired to him. 

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates." She replied. 

"See you tomorrow, Y/n." The three of them bid. I smiled and nodded, waving them goodbye as I walked towards the dungeon, detention will be held tomorrow.

"Hey, Y/n!" I didn't pay attention since I know who that person is, such a troublemaker.

I then felt my walk came into a halt as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I shoved it away, not so aggressive though.

"What did I told you, Malfoy? Stay from me, right?" I coldly stated, and walked on my own. This is just so stressing. 

I might even get scolded by Snape when he discovers I'm one of those student who decreased the house points.

I still heard the boy's steps behind me though he didn't talk, gladly.

You can do everything with me involving around it.

Blame me even if I'm innocent, I can still defend myself.

Involve me into some sort of a problem, I can handle it.

But not something that concerns my own privacy, cause I absolutely despise anyone stalking or watching me closely from afar and will cause me trouble right after.


	10. Befriend

3rd Person's P.O.V.

The sun had gone down and students started returning to their own houses.

The five first-years who were to serve detention was now walking down the a stone path with Hogwarts's caretake, Filch. 

"A pity. They let the old punishment die. There was a time detention when you would find you hanging by your thumb in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming." Mr. Filch stated. 

Y/n shot a disgusted stare at Filch. '

Now I know why your name is Filch, love for filthy things.' She thought, her mind getting more disgusted.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest..." He announced as all of them arrive in front of Hagrid's hut. 

The door opened, revealing Hagrid. Sadness was visible in his expression.

"A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God man. You're still not on about that bloody dragon, are you?" He stated. 

Aww, poor Hagrid. 

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony." Hagrid informed, sniffling. 

Y/n frowned, 'I love Norbert.' She thought sadly.

After a minute of silence, Hermione spoked up, "Well, that's good, Isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." 

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, afterall." Hagrid replied. Y/n looked over at Draco with a sad look.

"To think your making our friendship last, you just ended it." She whispered and moved away from him. She glanced at him and he was frowning her way. 

"Oh, for God's sake. Pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have wits about you." Filch groaned.

The H/c girl sent him a disgusted look before speaking, "Mr. Filch, take no offense about this. But if your in Hagrid's situation and you've grown to love Mrs. Norris, won't you be sad about it?" 

Mr. Filch eyes twitched at her statement but then Draco started whining, "The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed and there are...werewolves!" Y/n sighed in disappointment. 'Draco's the reason why we're here.' 

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad." Mr. Filch informed, narrowing his eyes at Draco which seems to hold victory into it. 

"You can be sure of that. Nighty-night." He bid before walking away. 

"Right." Hagrid said, gaining our attention and shutting his door. "Let's go and Y/n, thanks for standing up to me. Your statement makes a absolute point." Hagrid stated, slightly smiling at the said girl. 

"No problem." She replied before they entered the Dark Forest.

***

Y/n's P.O.V.

The forest was dead silent. The trees doesn't hold any leaves and We didn't spot any signs of life. I then felt someone cling on my shoulder, I didn't need to glance at him cause I know who it was. I didn't shove him off since I know he's a scared baby.

Hagrid then stopped in a certain spot, bending down to dipped his fingers into something. My eyes widened, it was a unicorn's blood. He pulls it out and rubs his fingers together. "Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked in curiosity. 

"What were here for." He answered, his voice changing into a deeper one. He then looked at the puddle of silver liquid. "See that? That's unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a week ago." He stated, sighing right after. 

"So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Y/n, Hermione, you'll come with me." Hagrid ordered. 

"Okay." Ron said, weakly and he was sounding scared. 

"Harry, you'll go with Malfoy." He said. I know Draco doesn't like this idea. "Okay," Draco groaned.

I was surprised that he didn't whine anything about it- 

"But I want Y/n with us and then Fang." He added. Nevermind, I take that back. 

"Fine, just so you know. He's a bloody coward." Hagrid informed and Fang groaned. I slightly smiled, he's still cute though. We then split up, finding for the poor unicorn. 

"You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff." Draco complained.

I sighed as I looked at Harry, we gave each other a 'Merlin, can he shut up?' look. 

"If I didn't know better, Draco. I'd say your scared." Harry replied and I chuckled, hitting Harry's shoulder playfully. 

"Scared, Potter?!" Draco exclaimed. I smiled as I found both of them funny. Just then, a snap of a twig caught our attention and we immediately snap our heads towards the noise. 

"Did you hear that?" Draco shrieked and I nodded, taking his hands since I know he might run away with the lantern and will leave us in the darkness. "Oh, no, no, no."

"What is it, Fang?" Harry questioned the dog as it was barking towards the direction where the noise came from. 

We followed where the direction where Fang was looking at and we spotted something hiding in the darkness.

I felt Draco squeezed my hand and I squeezed it back. We then saw a mysterious figure, a cloak hovering above them. It then raised his head, looking at us; The similar silver blood of the unicorn dripping down its mouth. 

Harry touched his scar, it was paining him again. "Harry!-" I was cut off when Draco started running away, pulling me with him.

"AHHHHH!" Draco screamed. I sighed, and tried detaching my hand from him but then, he gripped so tight. "Help! Help! Help!" He shouted. 

It took a moment before I tugged him back, making him crash against me and gladly, I had my right foot behind me, supporting me upwards. 

"Calm down, Draco!" I exclaimed before I pull him back the scene. 

"Harry! You alright?" I asked, as I jumped down the raised ground and stand beside Harry. 

"Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter. You alright there, Harry?" Hagrid asks, looking at Harry. I checked up to him, up and down and he was completely in one piece.

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now, good Luck." The creature bid before running away. We returned back Hagrid's hut before we parted ways to go back our own common room. It was yet again, Silent on our way back. None of us dared to speak.

\---

A day had passed and right now, I didn't got to see the trio since we have different subjects. 

It was now another dinner. I still haven't talk to Draco, I have no plans to do so.

I stood up as I finished my dinner and walked away without a word. Ashes still convinced me to talk to Draco, but then she said that I can wait for another day if I'm ready. 

I was happy that her convincing doesn't last all day since Prince was there to get her away from me. "Hey, Y/n..." I heard someone call. I slightly flinch and looked back, seeing him; of course. 

I was contemplating if I'll let him speak or turn him down again. But then, maybe I should let him. "Hmm?" I hummed. He looked surprised but then walked beside me.

"I want you back." He spoked. My eyes widen and I looked at him. I slightly blush and so is he. 

"We aren't together in any way." I replied, narrowing my eyes at him. 

"I-I...I didn't mean it that way. I-I want you back as my friend.." He defended, looking down. I could sense the nervousness building up inside him. "You could've said that you would like to befriend and not that way." I replied and resumed walking. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized. I looked straight into his eyes, trying to detect any lies but then it held sincerity. I sighed and nodded. "Fine but..." I replied. His eyes shimmered for a moment before he tilted his head after. 

"But?" He asked. "Lessen your bullying towards the trio. There now my friends too." I answered, folding my arms. He rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"I can't promise anything." He said, folding his arms like mine.

"That's why I said to 'lessen' and not to 'promise'." I replied, emphasizing both words. He hummed and nodded. 

"So, we're friends again?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. I got shock when he suddenly hugged me. I sighed but nonetheless, I hugged him back.

\---

The term ended and it was now the time to award the winners for the house cup. Slytherin banners were hang around the Great Hall, indicating we won. Draco has been smiling or smirking all the time when he heard about us winning. 

We then heard a sound from the professors and the feast was about to start. "Another year, gone. And now, As I understand it. The house cups needs awarding, and the point stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points." He announced. 

Draco smirked and started pointing the Gryffindor out. I sighed and looked over at the trio who had sad expression on their faces and is hiding their faces. "Draco." I called, firmly. He looked back at me and let his hands fall to his sides. 

"Right, sorry." He replied before silencing himself. 

"Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points, 2nd place, Ravenclaw with with 426 points and first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House." Dumbledore announced.

Aggressive claps were produced by our table, what do I expect?

"Yes, yes. Well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award." Dumbledore stated. The claps in our table started to die down. Draco and I looked at each other in confusion. 

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points." He awarded. Oh...I think I know where this is going. 

"Second, to Mister Ronald Weasley, for the best played of chest that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points." He continued.

"And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house, 60 points." I heard Draco groaned. 

This is just so messed up, the banner are set to Slytherin, the ranks has been said and now, this stupid last minute points? Merlin, what has possessed Dumbledore's mind? Ahh, right. Harry, the boy who live is in Gryffindor.

"It takes a great deal of Bravery to stand up to your enemies but a great more to deal to stand up for your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." He finished. He then turned to our house, 

"But, considering Miss Snow helped the trio taking down the evil, though not being in the scene; I reward Slytherin 8 points." He announced but that didn't change our table's atmosphere. 

Everyone then clapped, I looked up the banners and it was change to Gryffindor's color. 

"He should've gave you 8 points cause it's just 2 points less than them." Draco whispered. I sighed but nodded. Everyone threw their hats in the air but Draco didn't. 

"Drac-" I was cut off when my hat landed on his head. My eyes widened but I couldn't help but chuckle and he followed right after, removing the hat from his head and placing it on mine. 

This year is fun.

━ ━ ━ 

◦End of Year 01◦


	11. New Seeker

[Start of Second Year]

3rd Person's P.O.V.

The summer vacation finished for everyone and it was yet, another year to start at Hogwarts; to start 2nd year for Y/n and her classmates. 

"Here." Y/n stated, opening the empty compartment, Ashes following behind. They sat down on both sides of the compartment. "Hey, Y/n?" Ashes called. The girl hummed in response as she was still fixing her bag.

"You aren't ready to attend the France Interrogation, right?" She asked. The h/c girl sighed and looked at her. 

"Frankly, I'm not. It isn't easy to process especially that I feel that they're really my family." She answered, leaning back her seat. 

"Yes, I did say that I wanted to meet my family but I didn't expected that a wealthy-respected family might be my real one, not to mention; they're part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight." She added, sighing heavily. Ashes smiled and nodded before replying, 

"I feel what you feel. When I understand that Collins' are also from that list, I'm really surprised but nonetheless, I enjoyed it." Y/n nodded, understanding what the girl told her. 

The compartment door suddenly opened, they looked over seeing Draco, Blaise, Prince and Pansy following behind. 

Y/n slightly narrowed her eyes as to why they're with Pansy. 

Prince took the seat beside Ashes, Draco on Y/n's, Blaise beside Draco and Pansy by the left side of the compartment door. "How's your holiday?" Prince asked, placing his bag down. 

"Just the usual one, we ate with my relatives." Blaise answered.

"I stayed with my family on the Collins manor." Draco answered and Pansy's eyes widened. "What? Why?" She asked. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed filled the compartment.

"You don't tell me where I stay." He hissed, ripping his attention from her. "How about you, Y/n?" Prince asked. 

"Paris." She answered shortly before starting to read the same book she read back on December. 

"What is she reading? A muggle-book? Ew." Pansy said, looking at Y/n in disgust. Draco whispered something to Blaise before Blaise opened the door. Y/n just looked at Pansy, not daring to utter a word. 

"Pansy, can you like- leave Y/n alone?" Ashes snarled, glaring sharply at her. "Get out, now." Draco ordered firmly, pointing at the doorway. 

Pansy wanted to reply but then, she can't afford to be Malfoy's enemy. She stomped out and shut the door with a loud thud. 

"Typical Pansy." Y/n stated, looking down at her book. They all chuckled at her statement.

***

Y/n's P.O.V.

"Let me help you." Draco offered, trying to take my bag. I sighed and pushed his hand away. "Your gonna have trouble carrying that, your small." He replied. I rolled my eyes. 

"Your small too, Draco. Now let me through." I retorted, passing by him. how stubborn. The truth is that I really was smaller than him now and to be honest, he grew more tall and his hair wasn't that showered with gel anymore. 

Talking about me, Many things happened this past few days, especially about me being a France. Haslemere has been attacked more than 5 times just to find me. 

I felt someone take my hand and I looked over to Draco. I slightly blushed, what was he doing? 

"Your gonna get stepped by other students if you keep standing still like that earlier." He stated as we walked down the dungeons. I sighed and muttered a 'sorry'. 

I haven't mention that Mrs. Olivia and Ms. Yssa talked to the Malfoys and Collins regarding about me; they said that from time to time, either Ashes or Draco should be with me for my safety. "Y/n?" I blinked twice and looked at Draco who was waving his hand in front of my face. 

"I'm sorry." I apologized again. He nodded and smiled at me. We entered the common room and parted ways for our dorms and sleep since it was a long ride on the train.

\---

Today, we're inside the Greenhouse of Hogwarts. It's a bit dirty here but what do you expect in a Greenhouse? I stood beside Draco, looking at the plant in front of me. "Morning, everyone! Good morning, everyone!" Professor Sprout greeted, ever so cheerfully.

"Good morning, Professor Sprout!" We greeted back.

"Welcome to Greenhouse, Three, Second years. Now, gather around everyone. Today we are going to repot mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" She stated, asking in the end. Both me and Hermione raised our hands in sync.

"Yes, Miss Snow?" Sprout asked(alright, I know Hermione's suppose to answer this but- your smart too.)

"Mandrake, or Mandragora is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous; The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." I explained, silently gasping for air in the end. I haven't talk that straightforward before.

"Excellent! ten points to Slytherin!" She exclaimed. I nodded then felt a nudge on my shoulder. I whipped my head towards Draco and he was smirking.

"Nice one." He replied. I smiled and nodded. "Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings, their cries won't kill you yet but they could knock you out for several hours which is why I have given each of you, a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection." She stated, pointing at the earmuffs.

I picked it up and wore them. I know how loud they are since we have Mandrakes at home. "So? Could you please put them on? Quickly! Flaps tight down, and watch me closely. You grasp your mandrake firmly, pull it sharply out of the pot..." She explained, pulling the Mandrake out. 

"AHHHH!" The mandrake cried, it was high-pitch. I tighten my hold on my earmuffs as it is so loud. "Got it? And now, you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep it warm." She added.

I then hear a thud across from the table and Neville fainted. "Uh, Longbottom's been neglecting the earmuffs." Sprout stated. 

"No, ma'am. He's just fainted." Seamus stated. I sighed and looked at Draco, who was smiling, I think? How mean. 

"Yes, well. Just leave him alone there." She replied, turning back to the plants. "Right! On we go! Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your mandrakes and pull it up!" She instructed. I followed right after and grasp the mandrake firmly, here it goes...I pulled it up and it cried out loud. 

I placed it down the down the pot next to me and filled it with the said soil. I looked over at the Draco who was examining it. 

He suddenly inserted his finger on its mouth and my eyes widen. "Merlin, Draco." I hissed, helping him to pull his fingers out. 

He placed it down as soon as he remove his fingers and I chuckled. He looked at me and glared, "What do you think you're laughing at?" He questioned, firmly. 

I smiled and pointed at his mandrake. He rolled his eyes and turned my attention back on my mandrake.

\---

We're currently eating lunch and unfortunately, I had to sit beside a random Slytherin since Ashes and Prince are together, Draco is nowhere to be seen and Blaise is beside Pansy. As I was about to sigh heavily, Someone sat beside me.

I turned to look and see Draco with his signature smirk. "You shouldn't sit by yourself. Let alone, It's a fellow male Slytherin." He stated, glaring at the Slytherin beside me. He moved away from us and I sighed. 

"Just eat lunch." I replied before resuming my lunch. Suddenly, I heard a noise on the Gryffindor table saying Ron got a howler. How unfortunate. Everyone was now watching, I wonder what he did now. He carefully opened it and it jumped in the air. 

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT THE LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The howler shouted and turned to Ron's younger sister, I think her name's Ginny?

"Oh, and Ginny, dear. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." The howler said, sweetly. 

Ron's gonna be humiliated after this. The howler spit on his face before tearing up to pieces.

The Great Hall was filled with laughter.

Knew it.

\---

Draco sat beside me as we arrived at DADA. I wonder who'll be the new professor since a few months ago, they said that Professor Quirrell serves the Dark Lord and is possessed by him. The door then opened and my mouth went agape. 

Who the hell hired this professor here? 

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher...me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, third class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly Most-Charming Smile Award- but I don't talk about that-" He stated, leaning down his table. 

"Now be warned! It's my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard-kind. You may find yourself facing your worst fear in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you to not to scream. It might...provoke them!" He exclaimed, taking off the cover revealing a cage filled with Cornish Pixies. 

I looked at Draco and he seemed to be interested to the pixies. "Cornish Pixies?" Seamus asked, I heard a bit of his laugh. 

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies!" He replied. Seamus laughed while the others chuckled. 

"Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnigan, but Pixies can be devilish tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them, ha!" He stated, unlocking the cage. My eyes widened as the pixies escaped the cage. 

"Come on now- Round them up! Round them up! They're only Pixies!" He ordered. I glared at him. 

"They aren't 'just' pixies, merlin!" I exclaimed and then the pixies began to get out of control. Lifted Neville in the air and got him up the chandeliers. Draco then ran with Crabbe and Goyle. I sighed. Lockhart continued to cast useless spells that I don't even know if it exists. 

"I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into the cage." He ordered before exiting the room. I ducked beside Hermione and the two boys. "What do we do now?" Ron asked in panic. I sighed and stood up, sync with Hermione. 

"Immobulus!" She shouted. All pixies then stopped. "Why is it always me?" Neville asked. We helped him down. "Alright, cover yourself with your robes and let me finish this." I told them. They tilted their heads but I shook it off. I focused and dropped the temperature. 

"It's cold!" Ron exclaimed, hugging himself. I sighed and raised my hands, signaling for him to wait. Ice started to surround the pixies bodies' and I dragged them down inside the cage, I ran to the cage and locked it before returning the temperature into normal. 

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked in shocked. I smiled and shrugged. 

"Natural magic." I answered before all of us exited the room.

\---

We were now on our way to the Quidditch Team since we'll be practicing. We then saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team approaching us. "Where'd you think your going, Flint?" The Gryffindor captain asked, his name was Oliver, I think?

"Quidditch Practice." Marcus answered. We finally stopped walking since we're gonna clash each other when we still continued. I spotted Harry and shot him a small smile which he gladly returned. "I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." He replied. I smell trouble.

"Easy, Wood. I've got a note." Marcus stated, pulling out a paper from his uniform. Ron and Hermione then approached us. 

"I, Professor Severus Snape. Do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new seeker. You've gotten a new seeker? Who?" He stated, raising his eyebrows at us. We then step aside and let Draco walk in front. "Malfoy..?" Harry asked in shock. 

I was also surprise that Malfoy was the new seeker even though he said it a lot back on our first year.

Merlin, I swear; if they fight here, I'm hitting them with my broom fair and square in the face. "That's right. That's not all that's new this year." He replied, shifting his broom to his right arm. Everyone looked at his broom and it was yet, the new Nimbus 2001.

I'm not surprised, His parents are rich enough to buy him one. "Those are Nimbus 2001. How did you get those?" Ron questioned. 

I sighed and stepped back from the group, I don't like what's going on here. "A gift from Draco's father." Marcus answered, proudly. 

"You see, Weasley. Unlike some, my father can afford the best." Draco replied. I rolled my eyes, I got to scold him later; again. 

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent." Hermione sassed. Draco narrowed his eyes. "No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood!" He hissed and I step in between them, holding back Draco. 

Merlin, help me with these three. "You'll pay for that Malfoy, eat slugs!" Ron casted and a bright light emitted from his hand, sending him back. 

My eyes widened, he casted the spell to himself. Hermione and the Gryffindor team ran up to him while the rest of mine laughed. I glanced at Draco but he didn't seem to remember or mind what he said. Well, one hell of a scolding is waiting for him later. 

Ron then started throwing up slugs, poor Ron. They helped him stand up and ran to the hospital wing. I sighed and stood behind the team, how mean.

I'm seriously scolding him, later.


	12. Hug

Y/n's P.O.V.

Marcus allowed me to leave the practice since it was mostly Draco's training and I immediately rushed to Hagrid's hut since I was notified that the trio went there because of Ron's slug issues. I knocked and it opened, revealing Hagrid.

"Oh. Y/n, Come in, come in." He invited, stepping aside the door. I nodded before entering the hut. 

There they was, Ron with a big bucket in his lap, Hermione on the side and Harry beside Ron. I shot them a apologetic smile before sitting on a stool. 

"I think you sneak out of your quidditch practice." Hermione guessed, sitting beside me. I chuckled and shook my head. 

"I was allowed to leave since it was centered to Draco. About that..." I replied, looking down the ground. I could feel their stares at me but then I looked up, sending them another apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry for him calling you mudblood, Hermione. I..I don't know how to stop him from doing it." I apologized, clasping my hands together. Hermione smiled sadly. 

"Y/n, you shouldn't be that one delivering apologies because you aren't the one who called her 'mudblood'." Hagrid stated, sighing as he sat down his couch.

The three of them nodded in agreement. I sighed in defeat, "I know Draco can't set his pride aside and will not apologize since he'll just reply with him telling the truth...I just don't want you guys to hate me." I explained, frowning. 

Hermione and Harry smiled while Ron barely managed to smile. "Who said we'll hate you? Yes, you are friends with that arrogant idiot but, since we're your friends, we won't hate you." Hermione cooed, running her hands up and down my back. I smiled, I'm glad they're this kind. 

"Though, we kind of still...uhm....against the idea of you being friends with him, we know that we can't stop you." Ron croaked before throwing up again. I sighed and look at Harry, he was smiling at me. 

"I'll scold him later, don't worry. How about you, Harry? Have some words for me?" I stated since he was smiling like an idiot to me. 

"Just don't hide such secrets to us about what's happening to you two." Harry teased. My eyes widened and I had the urge to smack him in the head playfully but I can't help but chuckle, we all did. 

"Harry!" I whined, folding my arms and lightly glaring at him. He raised up his hand in defense before Hagrid spoke to me, "Harry does make a point there, Y/n. You see, all 4 of us sees the bond you two are sharing; it may be while two of you are talking, eating together and walking through the halls together. And not so sure about this, but I think Malfoy does fancy you, a bit." I blushed at his statement but then broke out to another chuckle.

"I won't be surprise if sooner or later, you'll be together with Malfoy." Hermione teased, nudging my sides. Yet again, I blushed and nudged her back. 

"Me either." Harry and Ron said in sync. We all shared laughter. I wonder if that's true.

\---

It was nighttime when we arrived at a certain hall at the school, We looked at the wall, blood was written on it and the floor was wet. The cat was Mr. Filch, Mrs. Norris. "Enemies of the heir, beware. You'll be next, mudbloods!" Draco spat. I glared at him and immediately elbowed his arms, hardly.

He groaned and frowned at my way but I rolled my eyes at him. I then spotted Mr. Filch walking through the crowd, oh no. "What's going on ere'? Go on, make way, make way. Potter what are you...Mrs. Norris? You've murdered my cat!" Mr. Filch exclaimed in horror. 

"No, no." Harry backed away. "I'll kill ya! I'll kill ya!" He threatened. I wanted to run and block Harry but then Draco pulled me back. 

"Argus! Argus!" Dumbledore called, we looked over seeing him passing the students to reach the front.

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." He ordered. "Except for you three." He said, referring to Hermione, Harry and Ron. I frowned, I'm worried about them.

"Hermi-" 

"Come on, Y/n. We need to go back." Draco interrupted, lightly pulling me away from them. My frowned deepen as I turned to Draco. "You idiot, I'm scolding you, for real." I replied before he sighed in defeat and nodded. 

Our prefect mumbled the door's password and we were allowed to enter. Everyone was told to go on their dormitories while I wait to ask for permission to the prefect to talk to Draco for a moment. 

"Miss Y/n? Malfoy? What are you waiting for?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We'll talk for a minute, I promise it'll be quick!" I pleaded. He then sighed and nodded. "Don't leave the common room or both of you will go straight detention." He warned before leaving us alone. I turned at Draco and narrowed my eyes at him. 

"What did I told you, Draco?" I asked, firmly. He frowned and looked at me. "Lessen on calling them 'mudblood' but it's tru-" 

"Mhm. There you go again, with your pathetic phrase which is what you call 'excuse'." I cut him off, raising my voice a little. He glared at me but then never replied or sassed back. Not so Draco like but I like it. 

"I don't know what to do to you, like- ugh." I replied, sighing in frustration. I glance at him, seeing a glimpse of guilt but then returned by the normal gaze of him. "You can always replace me with those friend of yours." He mumbled.

I sighed but then broke out into a chuckle, the most quiet chuckle I've done, it was inaudible. "Your making the same mistake back on first year but more, worse..." I replied, glancing back at him. He was looking down the ground.

Funny, how a tough-looking boy like him is seen by some girl in his guilty-ish state. I turned to him and opened my arms, He didn't seem to see it. "Psst!" I called. 

He raised his head and his eyes widen as he looked at me. I chuckled, "First time seeing open arms, huh? Come here!" I whispered. He seemed hesitant but then approached me and hug back. 

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his voice was slightly muffle so I chuckled. "Just trying to suppress my urge to end our friendship at last cause of you making the problem worse." I answered, looking side wards.

I then broke the hug and held his shoulders. 

"You'll not say that stupid sentence again, you understand? I won't replace you with the three of them." I reminded, folding my hands.

His lips formed a small smile before he nodded. "Both of you, dorms. Now." We suddenly heard a voice at the door. We looked over seeing Snape, holding a book in his hands.

We nodded before turning away from him but then I felt a light smack of a material on my head. I looked over Snape with the book on top of my head. 

"I don't want this to repeat again. Same as you, Malfoy." He firmly stated. We sighed and nodded, I looked at Draco was snickering. 

"What are you laughing at?" I snarled.

He shook his head, "Bed now." Snape again ordered and we immediately sprinted to our own dorms.

(Snape secretly shipping tho-)

\---

"Could I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall asked, turning to the bird. We were currently on transfigurations and this subject is fun. 

"Now today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so, 1...2...3, Vera Verto." She casted, turning the bird into a water goblet. 

"Wow..." I said in awe while I hear Draco chuckled beside me. 

"First time?" He asked, crossing his arms and laying it on the table. "Don't know." I replied before McGonagall spoke again. "Now, it's your turn. Well, who would like to go first? Ah, Mr. Weasley! 1,2,3, Vera Verto." She stated, turning to Ron.

He cleared his throat and pointed his wand at Scabbers, "Vera Verto." He casted. Scabbers transformed into a rat but not that much, it still had tails on it.

"That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall suggested. Hermione then raised her hands, "Yes, Ms. Granger?" She asked. "Professor, I was wondering if you can tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" She asked. 

The classroom silenced, I knew she'll ask about it. 

McGonagall had a uncomfortable expression on her face but nonetheless, she spoke; "Very well. well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the greatest witch and wizards of each. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin. The three of them co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not." We all know who it was. 

"Three guesses who." Ron told Harry. 

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical should be kept within all magical families. In other words, purebloods." She continued, Draco glanced at the trios way and I sighed. 

I can't really do anything with him, can't I? 

"Unable to pursued others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend. Slytherin built a chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber Of Secrets. Well, shortly. After departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash horror within, and by so doing, purge the school to all those in Slytherin's view were unworthy to study magic." She added.

I sighed, "Muggle-borns." I answered. Professor McGonagall nodded. "Well, the school has been searched many times. No such chamber has been found." She said.

"Professor, what exactly does legend tells us lies within the chamber?" Hermione questioned. 

"The chamber is said to be home to something that only the heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be home of a monster." She answered. 

I don't like what's happening around Hogwarts right now.

***

Draco's P.O.V.

I've noticed that ever since that filthy mudblood asked Professor McGonagall about the Chamber of Secrets, Y/n was zoning out a bit more than usual. I should've covered her ears when McGonagall was answering her questions. 

That mudblood is really getting in my nerves. "Hey, Y/n." I called, she whipped her head my way and stood up, following after me. 

We were currently on our way to the common room more earlier than before since we'll be needing to reserve energy for tomorrow's quidditch match. 

We left even more earlier since she didn't eat much dinner, if I didn't force her to do so. I grabbed her hands as she began to stop walking time by time. 

I sighed, if there's something she's talking about; it's extremely important but I wonder, what was she thinking about? Is it the Chamber of Secrets or what? 

"Hey, Draco." She suddenly called. I turned to her immediately since it was her first time to call me again after she has been zoning out. "I'm not playing quidditch tomorrow." She announced.

My eyes widened, I dropped her hands and she just continued staring into the distance. 

"Are you out of your mind? We don't have any reserve chasers!" I hissed, holding her shoulders.

She sighed and looked at me, "I can't be playing like this, I might get hit by the bludger." She pointed out, frowning. She needs to play, someone's gonna watch tomorrow.

"Look, Y/n. Can you tell me first what your thinking?" I asked, lightly shaking her shoulders. 

"It's just the chamber...and the muggle-borns that might be petrified if the problem goes on." She confessed, sighing heavily as if a huge thing has been lifted away from her. 

So she was worried, huh? It's nice to hear it but then, I can't have her zoning out time by time.

I didn't talk but instead, brought her to my arms; it was just like the same one the other night but this time, she has the problem and I'm the one who's mainly holding her.

"Shh, it'll be fine." I whispered, caressing his hair. I heard her take a deep breath before relaxing and hugging me back. 

How I wish this would last a bit longer, but we're in the dungeon's corridor.

━ ━ ━

Author's Notice: Ah yes, I've turned the trio into a much more kinder one as you can see at the first parts of the chapter; about them not that much complaining about you and Draco's connection.

I'm just not fond of the idea that they're gonna like avoid their friend, especially you that is close to them just because your friends with Draco. I've seen a lot of those scenarios happening on other books and I think they won't really hate/avoid you since your their friends.

Don't come attacking me with what I changed :,> I'm trying not to make my story cliché.

-miisu


	13. Dueling

3rd Person's P.O.V.

"Draco, calm down. I'll be fine now." Y/n stated, lightly patting his shoulders as they were nearing the quidditch's backstage exit. Draco sighed and nodded. 

The thing is, Draco was still worried about her spacing out the game, getting hit or getting into a accident, ending up in a injury. 

"I could've take a rest today if ya' didn't force me to play but as I have said, I won't be injured." She said before lining up with the rest of the Slytherin Team. The exit then opened, they flew out and around the pitch.

Lee Jordan announced the same words as before, same rules as Madam Hooch stated and so, the game starts. 

Both teams hardly scores since the keeper and chasers toughen and leveled up their game. It was turns by turn but then, as the game escalates; Slytherin gains the lead. 

"Another point for Slytherin!" Lee Jordan announced as Slytherin managed to shoot the quaffle to the loop. Y/n then looked over to Draco and Harry who seems to be conversing, or spatting at each other. 

The girl rolled her eyes as she chased behind a Gryffindor player who has the quaffle. Marcus knocked the Gryffindor player's hand, making the quaffle fall in the air. Y/n and another opposing player raced to it and almost clashed against each other if Y/n didn't get out the way. 

"Almost a clash between Alice and Y/n, but then! Chaser Y/n manages to take possession of the quaffle!" She announced. Draco traced the girl's movement, as she flew towards the loop, successfully shooting it in. 

A victory smile was written on his face as he watched her slightly smile at the achievement she did. 'That's my girl.' 

The game continued as it is until the snitch is in sight and both seekers raced after it. It was intense until Draco and Harry reached the grounds and Draco tumbled down the ground. 

"Malfoy!" Y/n shouted, flying down near the boy and dismounting her broom after she was guaranteed she can jump down it with no broken ankles after. 

"Mhm, that looks like it hurts." She observed, kneeling down beside him. She looked over the other side as she heard a loud thud and it was Harry. "Get me to the hospital wing." He cried. The girl chuckled lowly and nodded.

"Well, now look who's injured." She stated, slowly helping Draco up. "Oh, shut up." Draco snarled, lightly helping himself up. 

Not noticing 3 smiles in the background as they watched the two slowly exit the pitch for the hospital wing.

\---

Both of them arrived at the Hospital Wing. Draco got immediately treated though his injury isn't that bad than Harry who lost his bones. 

"Does it still hurt, hmm?" Y/n asked as she sat down the chair beside the bed. Draco nodded, rather dramatically making the girl chuckle.

"Your so dramatic." She grinned, playfully hitting his abdomen. Draco immediately reacted to it and let out a fake wince making the girl roll his eyes. "I won't buy that." She replied, looking out the view.

"Miss Y/n." A familiar voice suddenly called. Both of them whipped their heads towards the direction, seeing both the couples of Malfoys and France, with Yssa. "Oh, what is this, Yssa?" Y/n asked as she was shock that the France were right in front of her. 

"My apologies for not telling you about this matter, Miss Y/n. But the France did want to talk to you." Yssa replied, lowering her head a little while the France sent her a apologetic smile.

"This involves the matter about your identity but will be spoken in a way of a simple talk." Her assistant informed. Y/n nodded before slowly standing up and pulling her hand away from Draco's shoulder. 

She looked over at Draco before Narcissa spoked; "Don't worry, dear. We'll take care of him." Y/n hummed before following after the France couple.

\--

They ended up in some private area in Hogwarts. "Ah..What is it that you want to talk about?" Y/n asked, getting rid of the sudden tension between her and both adults. They smiled at her which she returned with a small smile.

"As you know, We've been waiting for you to be ready for the interrogation since we are eager to know if your really our daughter or not." Mrs. France answered, taking a sit in a random chair. 

"We're here to ask if...it's okay that we can be interrogated before Christmas. When you go home from Hogwarts." Mr. France continued, shooting her a shy smile along with her wife. 

Y/n's mouth formed an 'O' before she broke off into a small smile that was greatly admired by the couple though it was small. "Sure. I know I'll be ready by December." She replied, fixing her long sleeves. The couple smiled at her and nodded. 

"Now, let's go back. The Malfoys must be waiting." Mrs. France announced, standing up and walking back the Hospital Wing. 

"Y/n!" They heard a call from the distance. "Ashes." She greeted.

"Ah! Mr. and Mrs. France." Ashes greeted, sending them a bright smile. All of them entered the hospital wing, "So, what exactly happened to Draco?" Ashes whispered to the h/c girl.

"You aren't at the pitch?" The girl questioned back. Ashes scratched her head before answering, "I was but then-"

"Prince."

"Yeah.." Ashes trailed off, chuckling shyly. As soon as they saw Draco, he started letting out small whines. "Shh, stop being a baby." Y/n whispered, sitting on top of the bed. 

A genuine smile appeared at Narcissa's face until Lucius spoke, "Well, I think we'll be going. We have businesses to attend to." The adults nodded before sending their goodbye, finally leaving the Hospital Wing. 

A minute later, Y/n was called by Madam Pomfrey along with Prince and Blaise arriving at the Hospital Wing. "Well, feeling any better?" Blaise asked, sending Draco a smirk. He scoffed and shook his head, "It still hurts." He replied, lowering his voice. 

"Madam Pomfrey said you can go, now." Y/n informed, going back to Draco. He groaned and shook his head and pointed at himself. "I'm still in pain." He whined. 

Y/n rolled her eyes and guided him up, making him sit. "What're you three looking at?" Y/n asked, firmly as she felt the stares of the three on both of them.

"Are you sure there's nothing happening between you two?" Ashes asked, smirking playfully. Blaise and Prince chuckled while the two slightly blush. 

"Nope, nothing is happening, yet." Draco played along. Y/n's slightly widened but then she narrowed his eyes at Draco and smack his head. "This isn't the time, idiots." She hissed, supporting Draco on standing up even though he can do it by himself. 

"Yeah sure. We're waiting for more about you two." Prince teased, smiling innocently. Y/n rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Where's Draco?!" They heard someone ask in panic on the door. They looked at each other, sighing. Then, there she is. Pansy looking at Draco with worry, too much worry. 

"Merlin! Why are you making him stand?!" Pansy asked, shaking Y/n off Draco. 

Draco glared at her as he slowly flopped back down the bed by the sudden loss of support. "Pansy!" Ashes snarled, helping Y/n up since Pansy's push was a bit powerful. 

"Look, We aren't on the mood to deal with you right now. Y/n is obviously guiding Draco to stand and you just pushed her off. Merlin, your blinded by jealousy." Prince sighed in frustration. Pansy scowled and folded her arms. 

Y/n had gained her composure and helped Draco up again. 

"I'll help Draco, now. Since I'm here." Pansy ordered, approaching the H/c girl. Y/n looked at Draco who was looking down the floor. She sighed as she tried detaching herself away but then, Draco won't let go of her.

"No. I want Y/n guiding me back. Now, get out the way." Draco firmly stated. Slowly walking with the help of Y/n. They didn't hear any complains from the dramatic girl which was surprising but nonetheless, they were happy about it. 

As they were passing Harry's bed, Draco was about to throw another consult when Y/n covered his mouth. "Nope." She said while Draco rolled his eyes and grunted. 

***

Y/n's P.O.V.

Whispers echoed the room as we were currently beside a long stage on DADA. I've heard that we were allowed to have duel here. 

Sounds like a bad idea, A bad, bad idea. 

"Gather around! Gather around!" Professor Lockhart instructed as he stepped up the long platform.

We did as he said. I looked at his clothes and I admit it, he's quite great in fashion. "Does everybody see me? Can you all hear me?" He asked before turning back to us. 

"In the light of dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club. To train you all up! In case, you ever need to defend yourself. As I, myself have done on a countless occasions. For full details, see my published work." He announced before pulling off his cloak as to what I call it and throwing it to the crowd.

I looked over at Draco and his eyes were so interested, he sure will ask Harry to duel him. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." He said and my eyes widen; tracing where he points, there he is; my father walking up the long-ass platform.

"What? Snape being a assistant? You got to be kidding me." I whispered, sighing in disbelief. 

Draco nodded, "Well, he's not kidding cause Snape's there." He replied, looking back and forth the professors.

"He has sportingly agreed to help me with the small demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear." He added, boasting in the end. I rolled my eyes as he was too full of himself. 

"Through with him, my ass." I scoffed, folding my arms while I heard Draco chuckle.

"Calm down, love." He whispered and I sighed, sending him a glare.

Both of the professors did their somewhat, battling entrance or whatever you call it. They walked away and faced each other in a good distance. I wonder what happens to Lockhart, after this. "One, Two, Three." Lockhart called. 

"Expelliarmus!" Snape casted, thrusting his wand forward. The spell fired at Lockhart and he was sent flying back, his wand getting out his grasp. Giggles was heard all over the room, how dumb. He stood immediately and started walking back to Snape. 

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape. But if you don't mind me saying, what you were about to do is pretty obvious and if I had to stop you, it would have been too easy." He stated. I scowled, he's just making up an excuse. 

"Perhaps, it would be prudent to first teach students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape suggested, crossing his arms. 

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape! Let's have a volunteer pairs. Potter, Weasley, how about you?" He asked, looking at the two. 

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house?...Malfoy, perhaps?" He countered, turning around and facing us; gesturing Malfoy to walk up the stage. Malfoy smirked and immediately climbed the stage. 

"Wands at the ready!" Lockhart instructed as both of them raised their wands to their faces. I'm not feeling good about this. They repeated what Snape and Lockhart do earlier and found a good distance. 

"On a count of three, cast your charms; to disarm your opponents. Only to disarm! We don't want any accidents here." Lockhart reminded, emphasizing 'only to disarm'. I rolled my eyes. As if Draco would listen. 

"One, Two..." 

"Everte Statum!" Draco casted. My eyes widen as Harry was blasted backwards, knew it. Crabbe and some Slytherins laugh, how bloody mean. 

Harry stood immediately and casted, "Rictumsempra!" Draco flew in the air and drop down again like what happened at the Quidditch Match. 

I sighed and shook my head in disbelief, this two will never get along like hell.

Snape immediately grasp Draco's collar and brought him back his spot. 

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart reprimanded. "Serpensortia!" Draco casted, a snake appeared in the middle. It hissed and started crawling towards Harry.

"Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you." Snape said, walking towards the snake.

"Allow me, Professor Snape!" Lockhart interrupted. I glared as I know nothing good happens when its him to cast a spell.

"Alarte Ascendare!" He casted, shooting the snake up in the air. Harry then slowly walked towards the snake, murmuring something in his breath. Wait- he's talking to the snake! Harry's a Parseltongue!

The snake hissed at him but then stopped until Snape casted a spell to the snake, making it sizzle to pieces. "What are you playing at?" A Hufflepuff asked Harry.

He definitely doesn't know what Parseltongue is.


	14. Soon

Y/n' s P.O.V.

We're again, on our class. Everyone was looking at Harry, weirdly. I can feel it. He looked around and students slowly averts there stares from him. 

Gladly, Draco isn't here to throw a insult or a tease on him. He looked at us and I shrugged at him while the other two had their ways on what they do. Poor Harry. I looked over my side, even Ginny was acting weird. What's with her? 

Don't tell me she's affected by Harry too. I heard Harry closed his book so we looked up at him. He gathered his stuff and stood up. 

"I'll see you back at the common room." He told the two of them since I'm not a Gryffindor, obviously. He then exited the room. All three of us sighed, "Harry's in a not so great condition, right now." I whispered while the two send me a bitter smile before nodding.

\---

I was currently walking alone the halls since my last class just finished and I neither see Draco or Ashes. 

I then felt the air go cold, and the corridor went silent. I turned around seeing someone wearing a cloak, it was a girl since her white long hair was sticking out. 

"Who are you?" I asked, slowly taking my wand out of my robe. She laugh evilly, this isn't good; let alone I was the only one here. Where is everyone? 

"My, my...You've grown a lot, Baby Y/n Snow." She stated, pulling down her cloak. She had dark green eyes and her lips tinted with a dark red lipstick, Her skin's pale. I raised my wand and took one step back. 

"I don't want to repeat my question, lady." I replied, firmly. She smirked smugly and raised her eyebrows. Heck, I hate to admit it but Draco's smirk is better than hers. 

"Brave, just like your mother, aren't you? Daring just like your father, but why aren't you three sorted to Gryffindor?" She asked, her voice turning awfully soft. I hated it. She knows about my parents, who is she? 

"You know my parents?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and narrowing my eyes at her. She nodded, "Of course, I do. I know everything about you. How you ended up here." She answered. I glared at her and thought of a spell to cast her later. 

"Your the one who separated me from my parents, didn't you?!" I snapped, my jaw clenching. She laugh again, evilly and nodded. 

"Poor you, didn't get to grow with your parents...Worst is your the chosen protector of your family." She cooed, clasping her hands together. My eyes widened, this can only mean one thing...I was a Mr. and Mrs. France daughter. 

"Stupefy!" She casted.

"Finite Incantantem!" I casted. Her spell vanished as it was countered by mines. 

Snape taught me that spell. Her eyes widened as she glared at me. "Y/n, where are you?" I heard someone call, approaching the corridor I was in. 

"We're not finished yet!" She shouted before turning into a black smoke, leaving Hogwarts. She's a death eater. 

"Y/n! There you are!" I whipped my head, seeing Draco and Ashes. 

"I think I heard someone shout here." Draco stated, looking around the corridor. I gulped and shrugged.

"What're you talking about? I didn't hear anything." I replied, hiding the fact that I just dueled with someone more experienced than me. 

I could've gone unconscious and be kidnapped by that lady if I didn't knew how to counter that spell.

"Brush that off! We need to eat dinner, especially you Y/n." Ashes interrupted as we walked away from the corridor. Dumbledore has to know this.

\--- 

I feel a bit more better when I finished dinner since the Great Hall was already themed to Christmas. It was snowing in the ceiling. "You in a better mood now?" Draco asked as both of us trailed behind Ashes and Prince who was also conversing.

"Mhm." I hummed before we entered the common room. I yawned and I heard Draco chuckle.

"You should sleep. I'll wait for Crabbe and Goyle since I didn't get to see them." He suggested and patted my back. I slowly nodded before walking in the girl's dorm. 

Of course, I'm not sleeping this early so I decided to pick up my book which was about the Sacred Twenty-Eight, the families that are known to be purebloods, the most famous and powerful ones. 

I opened it, seeing all the surnames; Rin and France were there. I was part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and it was surprising.

"Worst is your the chosen protector of your family."

Now, I know why Dumbledore gave me this duty. He saw the strength I have that perfectly matched his standards. About him, I need to meet him tonight. 

I sighed and closed the book; wearing my robes and exiting the girl's dorm. I arrived at the common room seeing Malfoy talking with Crabbe and Goyle. I narrowed my eyes at them as I noticed that they were acting weird.

"Are you two, sick?" I asked them. They flinched at my sudden arrival. 

"It's just Crabbe. He's having....a stomachache." Draco answered, he was unsure.

"What are you three talking about?" I questioned again. Draco sent the two a 'don't tell her' look. I immediately clicked my tongue and smack Draco's head. "Talking shit about the trio again, huh?" I hissed. He groaned while the two chuckled.

"Anyways, tell me if he trash-talks them over the line. I won't hesitate to tie him upside down." I bid the two as I exited the common room. I hurried through the halls since Dumbledore's office is located far away from us.

\---

I panted as we finally reached his office. I got spotted by Snape but then I explained him the encounter earlier so here I was with my father. We entered the his office shortly as the stairs moved. 

"Oh, Severus- Y/n? Why are you two here?" Dumbledore asked, motioning us to get near him. 

"Y/n has encountered a death eater earlier on the corridors before dinner. She said that it has dark red lips, coated with lipstick; pale skin and a long white hair." Snape answered, looking down at me. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he looked at me, "Is this true?" He asked. 

I sighed and nodded. "She said something about me being a protector. So possibly, I'm the daughter of the France." I answered, fiddling with my fingers. 

Dumbledore nodded, silencing himself.

"I also heard about you and the France interrogation that will be coming in December. I'm glad your finally knowing who you really are." He replied, smiling at me. I shot him a small smile.

"Moving away from that, Do you know anyone with those features, Headmaster?" Snape asked, referring to the lady I encountered earlier. 

I know a lot but someone who can transform into a black smoke, in short; a death eater? It can only be one person." He replied, standing up in the process.

"Iona Blanche, the adopted daughter of the Rins' Family." He answered, looking at me then at Snape.

"Considering that she might be the one who threw you away, she might be here to kill you." He stated and my eyes widened. So, this is what Snape's talking about? My life is in danger. 

"Therefore, Snape will start teaching you spells which will help you to defend yourselves, at the same time; help you duel with anyone who's come to take your life." He announced, sending a smile to Snape. 

Father nodded before looking at me again, "I'll be teaching you at times." He said before we were dismissed by Dumbledore. 

Snape guided me home since it wasn't yet known if the lady will come back or not. I entered the common room and saw Draco, looking blankly at the fireplace. I scrunched up my nose and tapped his shoulders. 

He immediately whipped his head in my direction, his eyes holding a glare but then it softened. 

"Where have you been? It's past 10." He whispered, pulling me down the couch. I sighed and laid my head on his lap. He blushed and so am I. 

"Just some talk with Dumbledore. How about you? Why are you still awake?" I asked, as I feel myself inhaling his scent while he was playing with my loose H/c locks. He didn't made eye-contact, he only looked in front of him.

"Well, obviously. I'm waiting for you, dummy." He answered, rolling his eyes. I chuckled and muttered a small 'sorry'.

"My bad." I grinned and looked up the ceiling, His head was in my peripheral vision. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, "I'll just take a nap." I whispered before closing my eyes, falling into a deep slumber that is more than a nap.

***

Draco's P.O.V.

I looked down at her and saw her eyes closed and her breathing going slow. She was yet again, asleep. She's the one who always sleeps first, who yawns first. 

I've been showing her signs that I like her but she doesn't seem to see it.

I hold her hand.

I call her 'love'.

I scold her like I'm her boyfriend.

I guard her.

I playfully tease her.

Ah, maybe because we're still young. We're just 12 after all. Though, she acts like a mature teenager and me acting like a immature jerk. Screw that, I'm a immature jerk and she's a mature girl already.

But then, I know maturity will find me one day to match her mature antics. I'm not that naïve to not see how she blushes or gets flustered when I'm around, I know that she likes me though I'm not that sure. 

But as far as I observe, she doesn't act that way to other boys, only me and that needs to be that way forever, she can only be flustered by me only.

I do sound selfish but that's love's impact to you. I sighed and looked back down at her. Her face looks more calmer when she's asleep. Her lips were still plump as it is, she's pretty. She doesn't need any makeup or whatever to sum her beauty cause it's already there. 

She's even more beautiful than any girls I saw, and that's what makes her my queen though we aren't together yet.

I slowly carried her and started walking to the girl's dormitory. I opened it, seeing everyone was asleep, gladly. I spotted her bed and laid her down, covering her with a blanket. She turned sideward, making me see her pretty side profile.

In all honesty, she's pretty in every angle. I just want to ask her out already. I sighed quietly and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, that'll do for now. 

"Goodnight." I muttered before leaving the dormitory. I then saw Blaise looking at me. My eyes widened. 

"I see, staying up with Y/n, huh?" He teased. I scowled and shove his arm playfully. 

"Just so happens that she fell asleep on my lap and I don't want my princess waking up." I stated, firmly. Folding my arms. 

He raised his eyebrows and threw a smirk at me, "Your princess? Hmm?" He asked, his smirk widening. I'm sure I'm blushing now but who cares.

"Soon." I declared before entering the boy's dormitory, Blaise following after me, chuckling.


	15. Nightmare

Y/n's P.O.V.

The Christmas Holiday had passed and Fortunately for me, The so-called interrogation didn't happened since the France said that they had business to take care with the Malfoys.

I was confused at first as to why they moved it cause they said they were eager to know if I was really there daughter and I was. 

But then, that business they're talking about must really be so important that they had resist their eagerness to do the interrogation on Christmas. 

It was still the same activity, going back Hogwarts with the same train and starting the winter term.

\---

Today was Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor quidditch match and I thought it'll be amusing to see it. 

Well then, the answer is No. I didn't waste anymore second as soon as McGonagall told me that Hermione was petrified, I sprinted towards the Hospital Wing. 

Gladly, I wasn't with Draco or whoever is a Slytherin. I entered and looked every side until I arrived in Hermione's bed. 

Harry and Ron whipped their heads towards me with a frown. My eyes widen in shock, I immediately ran to her side; caressing her arms. I frowned, she was petrified and there were still no cure on it.

"Why does it have to be Hermione?" I asked, my voice laced with sadness. Harry moved beside me and caressed my back. 

"There'll be a cure soon." He comforted, swinging his arms on my shoulder. I nodded and held his hand, looking down at Hermione.

It said that she was holding a mirror when she's petrified, how weird that every petrified students are holding things that reflects or can picture something. 

Madam Pomfrey then walked to us, "It's time to go to your common room now." She informed, smiling sadly at us. 

We all nodded before bidding Hermione our goodbye. Hold on there Hermione, you'll be able to move again soon.

\--- 

I was leaded back to our common room with 3 more Slytherins and our prefect. We entered the common room and almost all Slytherins were lounging inside.

I spotted Draco, sitting along with Blaise and Pansy so I immediately walked to them. Draco then moved to the side to make me sit beside him. "Where did you go, now?" Draco whispered. I sent him a apologetic smile. 

"Hermione's petrified." I said, not directly answering his question since I know he isn't that dumb to not get it. His eyes widened before turning back to its original size. "You'll stay away from Potter and Weasley while there's no cure for the it." He declared and I frowned.

"Fine, but then; does it mean when there's a cure I can hang out with them?" I asked, my eyes slightly shining.

I saw him press his lips into a thin line before answering, "Uh....you can but not that much." He answered, rolling his eyes right after. 

I shot him a victory smile before leaning back the sofa, I didn't expected him to agree to this but nonetheless, I love it. 

McGonagall then entered our common room and she said the new rules since there were more and more students that are getting petrified. Though Slytherins doesn't have much muggle-borns and half-bloods; we still need to be careful.

Everyone began to whisper as McGonagall exited the room, we can't leave the common room if its not about class, how hard is this?

I sighed and leaned back the sofa, staring right up the ceiling as I hear the other Slytherins speaking to each other. I got to know who's the culprit behind this or else, me having the duty will be useless. I need to leave the room tonight. 

"Y/n." Ashes called. I silently grunted and faced her. She was signaling me to look somewhere which was the large windows. I slowly glance at the window since all of them didn't know were conversing. 

I glanced at the window and saw the same lady I met the other day; looking at the window by the lake. 

My eyes widened as she smiled at me, wickedly. I then felt myself being shaken, I looked over to Draco who wearing a worried expression.

I sighed in relief, I'm glad it isn't real. "Are you okay? I heard your breath hitch earlier." He asked, shaking me lightly. I sighed and nodded, I looked out the window; seeing nothing but the lake. Maybe I need to take a rest for now since I'll be sneaking out later.

I walked in the girl's dormitory and flopped down my bed, closing my eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

"Y/n! Save me!" Hermione yelled. I tried grasping her hands but it only passed her, as if she was the ghost, or am I the ghost? "Y/n, I don't wanna die!" She yelled again, tears brimming down my eyes. I tried and tried but I can't save her.

The sight then turned black before I was in a dim room. Hermione and some Hogwarts student appeared in the distance. They were...injured? 

Draco then appeared too. They glared at me, why?

"Your a useless protector." 

"You should be the one to die instead of us." I didn't understand. My heart was aching. Why were they saying this to me? 

Everyone then vanished except for Draco. "You let me die, exchange of the power you hold now, Y/n." 

My eyes widened, I tried speaking but no words left my mouth. "They're right. Your one of a useless protector the magical history had." He added. 

It feels like a bow was pierced through my heart, why was he saying that? 

"Die, die, die." He repeated everything turned black, I can still hear him saying it. Get me out of this damn dream.

I shot up, sweats beading down my forehead. I was gasping for air, I looked around and gladly no one was here. "Damn, that nightmare..." I murmured, wiping my forehead as I looked up the clock. It's almost dinner, I should get out. 

"Y/n! Let's go. It's time for dinner." Ashes called from the stairs. I sighed and nodded, walking down the stairs. I saw her expression radiate more happiness when Prince called her. Ashes definitely likes Prince and vice versa. 

I then sense my arm being pulled gently. I looked at the side seeing Draco taking it while were exiting the common room. I shot his back a small smile, he's been taking a lot more care about me this days. 

Was he really taking what his family assigned him to do seriously? To really guard me? 

I sighed as I match my speed with Draco, our shoulders touching. "How's your sleep?" He asked and I immediately stiffened. He seemed to notice and narrowed his eyes at me, "Nightmare?" He questioned.

I sighed and reluctantly nodded. He nodded before running his hands on my back. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked and I immediately shook my head. He nodded, understanding that I don't want to talk about it before we continued to walk in silence.

I won't let them know, they'll just keep worry about me and then tighten the security, I don't want that. I'm the one who's suppose to guard them, not what's happening right now.

I may need security but then, if that lady really wants to kill me; they'll die in her hands since they're the one with me and guarding me.

I don't want any of them to die or be hurt.

\---

I was a whole lot zoning out while eating that Draco needs to tap my hands in order for me to come back. I didn't even know what to think anymore. 

I'm worrying about Hermione.

I'm trying to find the culprit who's petrifying the students here at Hogwarts.

I'm trying to keep Hogwarts safe by finding it. 

My life's in danger this day forth. 

I'm bothered by the dream, will they really tell me that? Will they really say that I should've die? The real question is, how did they die there? 

I then felt another tap on my hands. I looked at Draco, worry was seen in his eyes. 

"Stop spacing out about it. We'll talk about it back in the common room." He whispered as he gestured me to eat dinner. I looked down at my plate, I wasn't hungry though I can feel my stomach silently make a sound but I need to eat to not worry Draco. 

I forcefully chewed and gulped the curry I was eating. Why doesn't it have a taste? I can't taste anything at all.

What has happened to me? I lost my appetite and now, my taste on food? I sighed as I still continued forcing myself to eat until I saw my plate empty, finally done. We stood up and walked out the Great Hall. 

I parted ways with Ashes and Prince, I don't know where Draco went but he disappeared as soon as we exited the Great Hall, that was definitely fast since I didn't see him leave or part away. I decided to pay a visit to Hermione first since she was petrified.

I was fastening up my pace since the lady, Iona might appear again. I panted as I reach the hospital wing, opening it right after. Madam Pomfrey turned to me with a smile. "Visiting Ms. Granger, Y/n?" She asked, arranging the medicines on her table. 

"Yes, I hope you won't mind." I replied before walking to Hermione's bed. I frowned at the sight of her, I wanted her to move already.

"Y/n, make your visit short since you really shouldn't be out this hour." She said. I smiled before looking at her. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." I thanked while she nodded. I sat beside Hermione and touch her hands, it was cold. 

Who could've do this to her? Why even make the muggle-borns the victims when they're the one who's clueless about such things? I heard the hospital wing close and I looked over, seeing Madam Pomfrey's shadow behind the door. I sighed and smiled at Hermione. 

"Hey, Mione. Ron's waiting for you." I whispered as I remember her tell me that she founds Ron a bit cute. I think my thinking back on Charms Class was correct, but they weren't a couple yet.

I then heard the door opened again, the sounds were different.

I stiffened as the air grow cold. Oh, no, no. I don't want to face the lady right now. 

I took a deep breath, pulling out my hand before taking a peek, nothing was there. "Hello?" I asked, raising my wand. 

"Lumos." I casted and the light emitted from my wand. "Y/n." I flinched at the sudden sound beside me. I dropped my wand and look over, seeing Draco. 

"You don't have to scare me like that..." I trailed off before picking up my wand. He chuckled before speaking, "Shh, I'm sorry about that. Anyways, time to go back. You totally forgot about what I told you." I tilted my head, making a confused face.

"What? You didn't tell me anything." I replied, standing up again. He rolled his eyes. 

"Since I didn't say it earlier, then let's add another rule for you. Don't go anywhere without me. You do remember what Mrs. Olivia and Ms. Yssa told us, didn't you?" He grinned. 

I sighed and nodded, placing my wand back in my robe. "We should get going now." He informed and I nodded in agreement, taking one last glance on Hermione before exiting the hospital wing.

We ran back the dungeons since we both feared that we might be petrified even though both of us are pure-bloods, we're still not safe, at all. We entered the common room as we slowly part ways.

"Night, Y/n." 

"Night Draco."


	16. Home

Y/n's P.O.V.

It's been a few days since Hermione got petrified and I visit every time I'm with Draco and when he agrees cause sometimes, he doesn't. Along with Snape teaching me some basic spells to defend myself and I also learned how to block spells.

Hogwarts was again safe since Harry killed the Basilisk, turns out Ginny was under control of Tom Riddle, the air of Slytherin that's why she was acting weird. 

Nonetheless, I was again, one of the students who helped Harry to discover the Chamber of Secrets though I didn't really come with them down the Chamber. 

I helped them find clues about what lies inside, or like how it looks on some books since there are some theories in the books on how the chamber looks like and we rarely get information and we don't even know if its true. 

But of course, we got Hagrid into trouble and they said he was going to be sent to Azkaban.

I was currently studying at the library since exam is coming soon. I then looked up the bookshelf and something caught my eyes, a love story book. 

What was it doing here in the library? Screw the thought, I love reading love stories and I'll get it.

I stood on top of the shelf, my fingers stretching to reach the book but it was too short. "Y/n?" I flinched at the sudden sound and the chair moved sideward, making me fall down but then, I didn't. I looked up, seeing Harry supporting my shoulder.

I felt disappointed, why did I feel disappointed?

"Are you alrigh-"

"What are you doing, you scarhead!?" We heard someone exclaim. We looked over seeing Draco, he stormed towards us and took me out of Harry's grasp. 

I almost stumbled down the ground if there was no table. I stood up properly and faced them. 

My eyes widened as Draco was holding Harry by his collar, tightly. "What are you doing with her?!" Draco asked, shaking Harry's collar. I immediately rushed over and pulled Draco away, it was hard but then I managed to pull him away. 

Draco squirmed in my grasp and I immediately let go of him. "Harry called me and I was on top of the chair that time and I almost fell down the ground if it wasn't for him." I explained, setting any object aside. 

Draco sent Harry a death glare before Harry replied with the same glare. Draco then immediately shove all the books I was studying inside my bag, pulling me out the library until we reached a vacant spot on the courtyard.

I sighed as he aggressively drop my bag down. "What do you think your doing? Especially your alone, with that Scarhead." He scolded, glaring sharply at me. I frowned as I picked up my bag and swung it around my shoulder. 

"I already explained this to you, Draco. Your overreacting." I replied, sitting down. He scoffed and sat beside me. 

"I'm just trying to get you out of danger." He retorted, folding his arms. I rolled my eyes and placed my chin on top of my palm.

"What's dangerous about Harry? He's totally fine!" I defended, my eyebrows furrowing together. He scowled and glared at me again, 

"Fine, have it your way." He replied before walking away for me. I called for him, about 5 times but then he won't look back. I sighed, He's overreacting and here it goes again. I walked away but on the other way, I don't think I can face him for now.

He's too protective, I mean- we're nothing other than friends, or maybe best friends, right? I felt my heart ache as I thought about that but then, I brushed it off. It's nothing too important.

\---

It was dinner, and I'm already fine with Draco since he approached me on our last subject, this is the fastest time we got fixed, not like our other fights when it lasts a day or a week. Don't get me wrong: he did apologize, to me but not on Harry. 

That day wouldn't happen, and I'm not hoping for it either way and if it did, I'll be surprise like literally surprised. 

I then saw someone ever so familiar in my peripheral view, I whipped my head towards the way and saw Hermione.

My eyes lit up as I saw her, I wanted to go there and hug her but then, I can't just leave the table again cause I can't be dealing with another overreacting Draco Malfoy. I saw Hermione look at me, we shot each other a smile while I wave at her.

"Your friends with that mudblood?" I heard Pansy asked. I turned back to them and nodded. 

"Here to insult me again? Saying I'm a blood traitor? Go on." I replied and she clenched her jaws. I saw a smirk growing on Draco's face as he was looking down the table. 

"Could I have your attention, please?" Professor McGonagall asked. Every students whipped their heads towards their direction. 

"Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been petrified." Dumbledore announced with a smile on his face. 

Everyone clapped, I clapped proudly because I know Hermione won't be here if it weren't for them. 

"Also, in the light of recent events; as a school treat: All exams have been canceled." He added, everyone cheered loudly while I silently groaned, a sigh following afterward. I reviewed all day in the library like what the bloody hell.

I then saw Hagrid enter the Great Hall. He's back! "Sorry I'm late. The owl that delivered my release people got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol." Hagrid apologized as I chuckled quietly. I looked over to Ron, who was slightly blushing in embarrassment. 

"And, I'd just like to say that if it hadn't for; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Y/n.." Hagrid started, looking at me. I shot him a small smile before slightly waving my hands. 

"..O' course, I would-uh-I'd still be you-know-where, so I'd just like to say, thanks." He continued, smiling at us. I silently clapped as my eyes gets a little watery. Harry stood up and hugged Hagrid, everyone then cheered except for Slytherin; well, I silently clapped my hands under the table. 

Ron, and Hermione followed right after until everyone of us began circling Hagrid, hugging whoever is in front of you. I then felt an arm cling onto my shoulder, I looked over seeing Draco. 

I smiled at him and sighed, appreciating all the things that's currently happening in front of my eyes. 

We don't know if tomorrow is coming but what important right now is, where I was...

I'm in Hogwarts, I'm in my home.

\---

Me and Draco were currently walking down towards the Hogwarts's entrance since it was yet again, time for us to come back and take a holiday.

I already talked to Hermione and It was so wholesome, considering that she was still the same Hermione I knew; the only exception is that she was much more nicer when we last talked and I'm happy for it.

Remembering what happened in the last quidditch match, I wasn't going home after the train. 

I was going to the France estate since Ms. Yssa agreed to them that the interrogation should be done on their estate. I didn't really like the idea but I didn't want to be considered rude either. 

Draco said that he and his family will be coming and I'm glad, atleast I know someone. I was currently alone in compartment since Draco said he's just gonna get something since he forgot something, I wonder what it is. 

I heard the compartment door open and I saw Draco, holding a small box which is wrapped in a Slytherin green wrapper. He sat down beside me, grinning ear to ear.

I tilted my head, "What is that?" I asked, looking down at the box. He smiled and handed it to me. I then realized its a gift, how dumb of you, Y/n. 

"You didn't have to." I stated, caressing the ribbon which was wrapped on the box. He shrugged. "Well, you didn't also needed to give me a ring last year." He replied, showing me his ring. 

"I guess, its fair." I replied, chuckling right after. 

"I'll open it when?" I asked, looking up to him. "Its up to you." He answered, leaning back his seat. I nodded before placing the gift inside my robe. 

"Hey, Draco. I have a question." I said, facing him. He raised his eyebrows and sat back up. "Are the France nice?" I asked, whispering the last part. 

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes. They're nice. You'll be fine." He answered, holding my hand. I shot him a small smile, he knew what I was thinking. He then rubbed circles on my hands. "What are you doing?" I asked as I looked down our touching hands. 

"Massaging your hands and at the same time, calming you. Mom does that to me and my father when we're somewhat, nervous." He answered, grasping my other hand and rubbing circles on it. I slightly blushed, his hands are warm. I yawned and he looked up at me. 

"Sleepy?" He asked, inviting me to lay down his shoulders. I didn't hesitate any second to scoot closer and lean my head down his shoulder. 

"Wake me [yawn] up when we arrive." I said and he hummed in response. Somewhat, being this close with Draco also feels like home. I want to stay like this forever if only.

***

3rd Person's P.O.V.

Draco fell asleep shortly after the H/c girl did. His head fell over the girl's head. In time, Ashes opened the door, not noticing what both of them look. She looked up and saw both of them sleeping, near each other. 

She silently squealed as she can't contain the happiness she was feeling. She then broke off into a tender smile, looking at her best friend.

"Your just a loner 2 years ago and I'm glad you now have another friend, that can possibly be...your boyfriend." She whispered, caressing her best friend's right arm. She smiled and looked over at Draco.

"And you. Though you can always cause headaches especially on Y/n, I'm glad you still stayed by her side. I didn't even expected you two to get along." She stated, chuckling quietly. She sighed and looked outside the window. 

"But, Draco. If you two ever get together, don't you dare hurt her." She threatened even though the boy doesn't hear her. 

She smiled before exiting the compartment door with a big smile on her face.

Little did she know, Draco was woke up when she opened the compartment door and heard all the things she said. He opened his eyes and lifted his head up the girl beside. He looked down at her with a big smile on his face.

"Well, I guess Ashes approves us." He whispered, planting a kiss on the girl's head and sighing heavily. He closed his eyes as he repeated Ashes words. 

'But, Draco. If you two ever get together, don't you dare hurt her.'

He smiled and opened his eyes, looking down at his ring that was given by the sleeping girl beside her.

"I won't hurt her and especially, I won't let her get hurt." He declared, twisting the ring and playing with it around his palms, with a victory smile on his face.

Atleast he knew that her best friend wants him for her. For his soon-to-be princess.

━ ━ ━ ━

◦End of Year 2◦


	17. On the Cheeks

Y/n's P.O.V.

I felt someone calling my name and lightly nudging my shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes seeing Draco. I squinted before sitting up properly and rubbing my eyes. 

"We're here?" I asked in a whisper since I just woke up. My voice was hoarse since I just woke up. 

He nodded and helped me stand up. "Let's go." He said and we exited the compartment together. Pushing through people just to get to the exit. We finally reached the door and immediately got down the train.

"By the way, Draco. Why didn't Crabbe, Goyle nor Blaise and Pansy joined us earlier?" I questioned, pulling my luggage to the sides. He turned to me and shrugged, "They said they're sitting together and not with us." He answered, scooting my luggage closer to his.

I hummed as he invited me to sit beside him on a small bench. "Oh, Y/n! Draco!" I heard someone call from afar. We whipped our heads towards our direction and saw Ashes and Ashley with their mom and dad following behind. 

"Are you sure you both are fine waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy here? We can drive you there." Mrs. Collin asked, placing Vince on the ground, it's their little brother. Draco and I nodded. 

"It's fine. Draco's parents are coming to pick us up and Yssa said she's also coming along since I might be uncomfortable with people I don't really know." I replied, assuring them that I'll be fine. 

Mrs. Collins gave me a genuine smile before speaking, "Alright. Well then, Good luck on the interrogation and we wish that France really is your family." Mr. Collins stated, smiling at me. I shot him a small smile before thanking him. 

They left shortly as they said they were going to another place but not on another country for Christmas. I then felt my hand being squeezed, I looked down seeing Draco squeezing it. 

"You're beginning to get pale. Are you nervous or cold?" He asked, getting my scarf. I shook my head but he didn't acknowledge it and wrapped the scarf around my neck, I feel much better though.

"Oh, there they are." He said in relief and I looked back, seeing his parents and my assistant. We both stood up and held our luggage, walking towards them.

"Looks like Draco's doing good on keeping Y/n safe, hmm?" Yssa stated, smiling at the blonde beside me. He nodded in agreement and so is his parents.

"Well, I think we wouldn't want the France waiting. We should go." Lucius said as we all agreed and left the station. 

\---

We arrived in front of the France Manor in exact midnight since we arrived the King's Cross station around 9:50pm. The manor was colored with white and sky blue paint, pretty. Our luggage got drag immediately inside the manor by their house elves. 

We entered the manor's lobby and it was huge, snowflakes designs are spread around. Maybe this is why I love snow. We saw the France enter the lobby. 

"Let's go in, shall we?" Mrs. France invited and we walked inside the lobby leading into the main place of the manor. I wonder if Draco's manor was this big. I looked over Draco and he was looking at me. 

He immediately averted his gaze as I notice a small blush crept on his face. I slightly smiled until Mr. France spoke, "Not to be rude but since Y/n and you, Ms. Yssa; arrived in the midnight. Let's do the interrogation tomorrow." Yssa smiled and nodded. 

"Are you fine with this, Y/n?" My assistant asked and I nodded. 

"Well, Draco. Can you lead Y/n to her room? It's right in front of your usual room." Narcissa requested, turning to Draco. 

"Yes, mom." He replied before signaling me to follow him. I shortly followed and we climbed tons of stair and it wasn't that tiring. 

We finally stopped in a certain floor and walked to the left hall. My sleeves were being tugged. Looking over, seeing Draco tugging to them while pointing at a door, I guess this is my room. He opened the door and welcome me in.

"Well, this is where you stay as what mom said. If you need any help, my room's just right in front of you." He said and smiled at me. 

I nodded and smiled back, "Thank you, Draco." I said and kissed his cheek. 

His eyes widened and we both blushed and I immediately closed the door since he was already out. 

What did you just do, Y/n Snow? I closed my eyes and let my lips turn upwards since I can't contain my smile. I immediately changed into my pajamas and flopped down my bed, sleeping.

***

Draco's P.O.V.

My eyes widened as she planted a kiss on my cheek. I didn't see her for a few more seconds since she immediately close the door. 

I sighed and smiled like an idiot while looking at her door. Her blush earlier was more visible than the others, how cute.

I touched the spot where she kissed me and my smile grew wide as I entered my room. I know, it's just a kiss on the cheek and I had give her those a lot of times secretly but merlin, it was her who gave me the kiss. 

I wished she planted it on my lips but overall, I love it.

\---

I woke up as light emitted from my curtains. I forgot to close it last night, maybe because of the over-flowing happiness I feel. I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I slowly walked to the bathroom, cleaning myself up. I exit the bathroom shortly, until I heard the door outside close. 

I immediately ran to the closet and chose my clothes. I was wearing a black long sleeve and pants. I immediately exited the room and saw her down the hall, "Y/n!" I called, running up to her. 

She faced me and I almost collided with her if she didn't get out the way. And now, my face collided with the floor. I groaned but then I heard her giggle, how much I love her giggles. 

I slightly smiled but then replaced it with a frown as I raised from the floor. She was slightly smiling down at me but I held myself back from smiling and I 'glared' at her.

I huffed and slowly stand up, "What do you think your laughing at?" I 'snarled', aggressively dusting my pants. She shrugged and walk pass me, walking down the stairs. Did she just shrug at me and not answer or what?

Most of the time, she wouldn't answer but will nod and shook her head but right now is a different story. She shrugged, if she answers a question that makes her answer 'I don't know', she'll probably talk and not shrug.

I grunted as I was ranting all of it in my mind when I can catch up to her and ask her what's wrong. "Something wrong?" I asked as I managed to catch up with her speed. 

She sighed and shook her head, "My actions change when I'm sorta' nervous." She answered, averting her eyes on the ground. My mouth formed an 'o' as I understand what she's feeling but it's odd to hear the word 'nervous' coming from her. 

"Come on. Your Y/n, the girl who can roast and be blunt to everyone; except for me, of course." I stated, smugly smirking. I just wanted to lighten her up a bit and I did, she chuckled and whipped her head back to me.

"I've been blunt to you a lot of times now, Draco." She retorted, playfully smacking my head sideways. I groaned and furrowed my eyebrows but then it all faded as I remembered that I managed to make her chuckle even for a bit. 

"Well, I don't care. You can't be so blunt to me cause you love me." I teased, nudging her shoulder playfully. 

Please say yes. 

"Mhm, Yeah. I do but Nothing, nothing gives a student-" 

"UHH...Stop reminding me the memories back on first year. It's the worst." I groaned as I know she'll be repeating what McGonagall told us when I caught them on Hagrid's hut. My eyes then widened as I realized that if I hadn't cut her off, she'll say it all. 

She still remembers it? That's awesome. "Alright, alright. My apologies." She replied, lifting her hands in defense. I nodded before we reached the center of the manor. 

"Morning, Y/n, Mr. Malfoy." Ms. Yssa greeted as she came out the kitchen. We nodded in reply, 

"Breakfast is ready. You need to eat before the interrogation, Y/n." She invited before we walked in the kitchen. All of them were eating there, both of us made our way and sat beside each other before starting our breakfast. 

"Well uh...Yssa. You've been with Y/n since she's born, aren't you?" Mrs. France asked. I lifted my gaze, glancing at Y/n who's gaze were slightly peeking up to them, she's totally nervous. 

"Not really. I've got the job when she's atleast 1 and a half year old." She answered. My mind then wonder, what if Y/n wasn't stolen or got apart from the France? We would be close with each other, more than right now. 

"I see. What was she like? All this years?" Mrs. France questioned again. The question did really made my ears perked up, maybe something happened why she's robot-like or something. 

Yssa chuckled before answering, "She truly loves the winter season and things that are cold, like Ice. She sneakily eats sometimes when she's around 4-6 years old but then, Snape scolded her since she was getting so pale, truly; Miss Y/n's skin isn't that much pale, it's more of a S/c one." I looked over at Y/n who was slightly blushing in embarrassment.

I chuckled lowly and tapped her arms, She glanced at me but quickly looked away as she saw me smirking playfully at her. 

"And, Y/n grew up with great manners. We taught her how to respect people, younger or older than her. Though sometimes, she's a bit blunt and expresses her opinion without any trace of hesitance; she does apologize to people if she offends them." She added. 

Very, very accurate. 

"That's true." I agreed making the everyone chuckle except for Y/n who threw me a frown. "Alright, off we go to the interrogation room, then." Mr. France said as Y/n finished her breakfast. 

She slowly nodded and left her seat, following after Yssa who was walking out the kitchen; following the France couple. 

She glanced back at me by her shoulders and I throw her a small reassuring smile and a small thumbs-up before she looked away and disappeared. "Mom, are we also coming to the interrogation?" I asked. 

Mom slightly smile and nodded, "We are, dear. But, we're not exactly in the same room as them. We're watching through the wall, remember the wall that's transparent?" She answered and I nodded. 

The wall for interrogation. We then followed afterwards and entered the room we're staying to watch. I slowly but surely sat down the seat, right in front of the wall so I can get a nice view of them. Ms. Yssa and the France was sitting across each other in a rectangular table. 

I then spotted Y/n at the sides, she was fiddling with her fingers and keeping her head down. I frowned at the sight, she's nervous and I don't like what she's looking like right now, her lips were slightly curved downward. 

We then heard sounds coming from the room but then, it was muffled and hard to comprehend. 

The interrogation with Y/n's possible parents already started.


	18. Results

3rd Person's P.O.V.

The interrogation lasted for an hour and 30 minutes until all of them exited the room. "I'll be checking everything about both sides and the results shall be given shortly." Yssa announced, folding the papers that contains the answers of the France on each questions. 

"Alright, we'll gladly wait." Mrs. and Mr. France replied before letting Yssa walked back her room to check every details and answers. 

Shortly, the Malfoy family followed behind them. 

"Draco, can you tour Y/n around for a bit of distraction?" Lucius requested. His son nodded without hesitations and called for the girl who was currently deep in thought but then, snap back in the right time. 

Both of them exited the lobby and walked to the long stone path which leads them to the huge garden. Y/n's eyes widened as she saw how big it is. 

"Pretty..." She trailed off as she soothed a pink tulip which was right beside her. 

Draco hummed in agreement and stood the girl, watching her while she was touching different kinds of flowers.

"Do you like it?" The blonde asked, his grey eyes looking straight at the side of her. She turned to him and nodded, a small smile written on her face. 

"What's your favorite flower or plant, Draco?" She asked, standing straight back as she was bending down to hold the plants. Draco scoffed and shook his head, signaling he doesn't have one.

"I don't believe you." She stated, walking pass him and entering the garden. Draco rolled his eyes as he followed after him. 

"How and why?" He asked, folding his arms. The girl glance at him before pointing at a certain plant. 

"What does a peppermint have to do with this?" He questioned as both of them approach the herb that was also mixed with its flowers, peppermint herbs and flowers. 

"Well, I hope you don't find me scary or weird but your scent smells like peppermint." She answered, picking up a small pot of peppermint flowers and placing it on top of a small table near them. Draco blushed at her answer. 'She can smell it?' 

"So, you've been inhaling my scent, huh?" He teased. The girl sighed and shook her head. 

"It's not like that. Your scent is everywhere." She replied, dismissing the tease that Draco threw her. He smirked but shrugged before inhaling the scent of the flower. 

"Mhm, it smells like you." She stated, looking up at him. The blush again appeared on his face and he immediately covered it with his forearm. 

The girl grinned and averted her attention to another flower. The cold breeze then blew against them. 

Unfortunately, a tiny bit of a stone passed Y/n's eyes. "Ow." Draco immediately turned her around, checking her eyes as he saw it getting watery and turning red. 

"Stupid breeze for making your eyes watery." He hissed, cupping her face. The girl chuckled as she continued to rub her eyes. 

The boy removed her hands and placed it down, "Open your eyes and I'll blow it." He instructed and the girl nodded. A second then later, he blew on to her eyes and the stone successfully left her eyes.

"Feeling any better?" He asked, lowering his hand. "Ah yeah. Thanks." She said as she squinted to remove the small bit of water forming in her eyes. 

"Well, I suppose you love those violet flowers?" He asked as he noticed how the girl's eyes sparkled when the flower came into her view. 

Y/n smiled and nodded, "Who wouldn't find the flower beautiful though?" She asked as both of them walked towards the flower. 

"Me." Draco smugly replied. Y/n rolled her eyes and glance at him for a second. 

"Your kidding, right?" She asked as she bend down to touch the flowers. Draco didn't answer but instead, keep quiet. Silence echoed the garden and the air almost gone awkward if weren't for Y/n who unexpectedly sneezed. 

"Got yourself a cold?" Draco asked, helping the girl up. She had her eyes closed and her forearm rubbing her nose. "Nah." She replied, lazily.

"Well, we better return inside before it gets worse." He suggested, the girl nodded before clinging onto Draco's arm. Draco was looking back the flower she loved and thought something out of it. 

"Achoo!" His head snapped back to her, seeing her eyes closed and her nose turning light pink.

"Well, I guess. It's already worse." Draco chuckled as he run his hands up and down her back as the girl used him as a support since she was slightly turning sideward.

"I don't wanna get sick, uhh." Y/n groaned as she aggressively rubbed her nose.

Draco pulled the girl's arm away, "Stop rubbing your nose, it'll grow a wound if you continue to do so." He scolded before they reached the manor's lobby. They entered the main manor the other way and got back to where their room was located. 

"Achoo!" She sneezed again. Draco couldn't help but to find it adorable. 

"Did I just hear Y/n sneeze?" A voice suddenly asked behind them. Both of them turned, seeing Yssa. "Yeah, when she got near cro-"

"Achoo!" Draco's explanation got cut short by the girl's sneezing. Yssa had a smile laced with worry on her face. 

"Did she got close to a crocus flower, again?" She asked, worried by the girl. Draco nodded, "Is she allergic?" He asked, as all of them walked inside the girl's room. 

"Yeah, she's allergic to it although it's her favorite flower. I forgot to warn all of you." Yssa answered, laying the girl gently down the bed. 

"Would you mind hand her a glass of water and a handkerchief? I believe there's a clean water supply on the right hall of this floor and I'll just get the adults for the result." She requested, smiling apologetically at the boy. Draco nodded before both of them left the girl. 

"Uh, why did I got sick now?" She grunted, sitting back up. Draco came back later with a glass of water, handing it to the girl along with the handkerchief. The adults follow soon after. 

"It's an allergy, my my." Mrs. France said in worry as she saw the girl's state.

"Well, she'll get better since Y/n's system is doing great." Yssa reassured, pulling out the result papers from the folder. 

"So, I have finished checking the results. Do you want me to say it or see for yourself?" Yssa asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"We would like you to say it." Mr. France replied. Yssa nodded before looking down the paper. At the moment, Draco was holding Y/n's hand when he felt it tremble. "It'll be fine." He whispered. The girl nodded, she already knows the result afterall.

"About the necklace both of you are talking about it, Y/n also has it." Yssa started, the couple nodded while Y/n sighed lowly. 

"As to other details given by the France couple, reviewing Y/n's detail too...I would've be lying if I said she isn't your daughter." Yssa said, a smile forming on her face as she revealed the results. 

Draco let go of Y/n's hand as he moved beside her parents. The France couple slowly walked towards the girl, hugging her. The H/c girl seems speechless, she hasn't experienced this kind of hug before. 

"What'll happen next?" Lucius asked, looking at the reunited members of France. 

"We leave them alone for now and the details will be discussed later." Narcissa suggested. 4 of them left the family alone. 

"Mom, dad. What's happening?" A voice asked from the door. They all turned, seeing Ethan. They carried the 5 year old and place it in front of Y/n. 

"I know this is hard to process, darling. But, Let's start at the basic ones, yeah?" Mr. France, or should we label as Y/n's dad said with a genuine smile plastered on his face. 

Y/n smiled back and nodded. 

"Y/n, this is Ethan Leo. Your younger brother. Ethan, this Y/n Snow, your older sister." Her mom introduced, smiling at the girl. The little boy grasp her hands, holding on to them tight. "She's my sister?" The boy asked in confusion. 

"I am." Y/n replied before turning to her mom, "C-can I carry him?" She asked. Her parents nod before letting her carry the little boy. He wrapped his arms around the girl's neck, hugging her. 

"And, Y/n-sweetie. Call us with your honorifics for us from now on, okay?" Mrs. France informed, brushing the loose strands of the girl's hair out of her face. She nodded before their talk continued.

France Family, completed.

\---

"So, how's it?" Draco asked, looking at the girl who's currently reading another book. She looked up at him, a small fade smile written on her face. "It's fine thought it's something new." She answered. The room then fall silent, no words were uttered.

"What're we gonna do now?" Y/n asked as she move and sat down Draco's couch, breaking the awkward silence. 

"I don't know. Use magic?" Draco suggested, a smirk forming on his face. The girl scrunched her nose up and shook her head. 

"We can't do that, we're underage." She replied, placing her wand down. 

Draco shook his head and chuckled, "They won't send letters to a manor full of pure-bloods cause they'll think it's our parents who's doing it." He whispered, pulling out his wand. The girl sighed and mirrored his actions. 

"What're we gonna do with the wands then?" Y/n asked, raising her wand to the air and moving her wrist in a circular motion and accidentally made snow fall down the ceiling. Draco chuckled in amusement as he also moved his wrist into a circular motion. 

"It's snowing." Draco grinned, taking a handful of snow using his palms and throwing it at Y/n who got surprised. 

"Draco Malfoy!" She groaned, shaking the snow off her but nonetheless, she chuckled. "If only there's a spell to remove the gel from your hair, I would love to learn it." She snarled, rolling his eyes at Draco. He grinned and shrugged.

"I can remove the gel, if you want to see it." He suggested and the girl raised her eyebrows. 

"Eh? How?" She asked as she followed Draco to the bathroom, her staying by the doorframe. He didn't answer but ducked his head down to the sink. 

"I'll get a towel." She said before scurrying off to find him a towel. "Here you go." She said, handing him the towel which he gladly accepted. Drying his hair, he looked back up the girl. "Hmm, not bad." She complimented as both of them looked at the mirror. 

Draco then broke out to laughter, making the girl furrow her eyebrows in confusion. "What're you laughing at?" She asked, walking out the bathroom. The blonde following behind. 

"Well, it's funny that you suck at complimenting." He joked, earning a smack from the girl. 

"Hey! I do not!" She retorted, folding her arms; shooting daggers at the blonde in front of her. 

"Aww. Don't be angry, love." He cooed, playfully. Earning another smack, but more powerful from her. 

"Tsk, your such an asshole." She hissed as the boy fixed his hair.

She then approach the boy who was currently fixing his hair in the mirror, "And dumb too. You can't even fix your hair in a decent and more handsome way." She added, shoving his hands away from his forehead while she's doing his hair. 

Draco smiled as he saw a more closer view of the girl he likes, summing up that she's also fixing his hair like she's his girlfriend.

'Your gonna be my girlfriend soon.' He declared in his mind as he continued letting girl fixed his hair.

"There, much better." She complimented, showing him how he looks by stepping away the mirror. His eyes widen in shock as the hairstyle did really blend well with him. 

"I think I'm gonna use it when we get back to Hogwarts." He said in awe, looking back the girl who was proudly looking at him.

"Ah yes, to make more girls fawn over you." She sarcastically stated, rolling her eyes. Draco chuckled and looked back the mirror. 

"Yeah." He replied which made both of them chuckle.


	19. Moment in the Train

[Start of Third Year]

Y/n's P.O.V.

I woke up, stretching and rubbing my eyes. I was back on our mansion although being the daughter of the France.

They also knew about Iona coming to Hogwarts, attempting to hurt me so they said that I should still be hidden so that lady won't cause such ruckus. I walked downstairs with Winter in my arms. 

"Mhm, just in time. Breakfast just got served." Olivia greeted, signaling me to sit down the dining table. I tasked Lance to bring Winter to her cage so we won't have trouble after I eat breakfast. I sat down the table and started breakfast.

"Its really true, huh?" Yssa said in surprise as she was looking at the newspaper. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What's true? Is there another issue about Potter?" I asked, munching on my pancake. They sighed and shook their heads. 

"Nope, not about Potter. Sirius Black, escaped Azkaban." Yssa answered, sliding the newspaper towards me. My eyes widened as I saw the news. "Olivia. Sirius is your older brother, just what you said, right?" I clarified and she nodded in respond. 

I sighed as I looked back down. "Why is that, everytime we go back to Hogwarts. Something dangerous occurs?" I groaned as I finished my pancakes. They nodded in agreement. 

"Well, Don't stress yourself out, master. Beside, your taught spells to defend yourself, right?" Lance suddenly spoked, holding my right arm. I smiled at him, All our house elves are nice and us to them too. 

"He's right, Y/n. If ever, Dementors are sent to guide Hogwarts and they do get close to you, closer than your liking of course; you can always cast the Patronus Charm on them." Olivia assured, smiling at me. 

I smiled back, "Right. But then, I just learned the charm 2 weeks ago, what if I don't do it right?" I replied, rubbing my fingers together. 

"Shush now, you're Y/n. We saw you grow up and master spells easily plus you have a rare ability, the wandless magic." Yssa shushed as we walked towards the chimney. 

"Now, now. Goodluck on your 3rd year to Hogwarts. Make sure to stick around Ashes and Draco as much as possible and, Don't be in so much trouble." Olivia reminded, helping me pull my things in the chimney. 

"Alright, I'll see you on Christmas Break, then." I bid before getting a handful of floo powder. I smiled at them and they mirrored it. 

"Platform 9 and Three Quarters!" I said and threw the Floo powder on the ground. I then appeared on a private area, I sighed and pulled my things out along with dusting the powder out of my clothes. 

I then started walking and finally arrived at the station, it was raining. "Y/n!" I heard a familiar voice called. I whipped my head, seeing Hermione, Ron and Harry. I smiled and waved at them. 

I got then tackled into a hug and gladly, I balanced myself. "We missed you!" Hermione exclaimed and we giggled. 

"Well, me too. You didn't owl me!" I replied, faking a whine in the end while they rolled their eyes. "Same as you!" Ron retorted, scoffing at me. We all laughed at the end. 

"Well, See you guys around. I need to be with Draco all the way to Hogwarts." I said, aligning my things in front of me. They scowled and I tilted my head, "Did you all talked earlier? What happened?" I asked, lifting my eyebrows. 

They sighed and shook their heads, "Just be careful cause we saw Pansy clinging to him, like really close. Like how close Draco allows you to be." Harry whispered before they bid their goodbye, they had frowns on their faces; indicating that they're starting to not agree with Draco and I, perhaps. 

My heart slightly clenched as I heard what he said. I sighed and entered the train, checking my things if its all fine and walking in the hallways to find the right compartment. 

"If it isn't France." I heard a familiar yet irritating voice behind me, I almost blush but not right now. I glanced behind me and saw Draco. 

"Mhm, somehow; you really did mean that your using the hairstyle I gave you." I stated as I saw his hairstyle before walking off without any words. I sighed and enter a completely empty compartment, sitting by the window until I heard the door open. 

"What's with you today?" Draco asked as he sat on the opposite of mine. I didn't answer him and continued looking out the window. 

I then finally know what was happening to me. I like him, and now I'm jealous even though there isn't 'us'.

I groaned and closed my eyes, "You okay?" He asked, again. Lightly shaking my right shoulder. I nodded and opened my eyes, still looking at the window. I knew I'll be inlove with this guy, but I didn't expect that I'll be quite dense that I only discovered it today. 

"You don't look so fine." He observed, tilting my chin so I can look at him. My eyes widened but then I looked up to him with a lazy stare. 

"I'm fine." I grunted, swatting his hands away. I heard him gasp lowly. "Seriously, I'm worried." He replied and I glance at him, he was slightly blushing. 

"Worried, my ass." I sassed, grabbing the book I was reading last week. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Stop being stubborn and just tell me the problem already." He complained, rolling his eyes. 

I sighed and place a bookmark at the current page I was reading, closing it right after. 

"Nothing's wrong. I just heard something." I replied. It was true though, I heard it. I heard that Pansy was getting too close to him, and If I ever see that girl, I might slap her fair and square in the face excusing that there's a mosquito on her face. 

"Heard what? Heard that Pansy's getting close to me?" He asked and I whipped my head towards him, he was smirking and obviously teasing me. 

How much I want to aggressively wipe that stupid smirk off his face. 

"Yeah, I heard that. I was just wandering that how can you start a relationship with a pug." I asked, tilting my head to add more acting in it. 

He then burst out laughing, leaning down the floor while I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, scooting closer the compartment's door. He then got back up, rubbing his eyes as he smiled or smirked at me. "Who said that she's my girlfriend?" He asked, tilting his head. 

I shrugged, avoiding eye contact with him. "Are you jealous, Y/n?" He suddenly asked and I immediately turned my head on his way, furrowing my eyebrows. "The audacity-" 

"You are." He teased, smirking playfully at me.

It's true though, but I won't admit that. 

"Why would I be? There's no us, Draco." I defended, rolling my eyes at him. He then cocked his eyebrows at me. "You don't know what happens, Y/n." He said as the rain poured harder. 

"Shut it, Draco." I replied, averting my eyes off him and looking out the stormy cloud. The train then stopped and we looked at each other in confusion. 

"What happened?" I asked as I placed my feet down the ground, standing up and opening the door. Everyone seemed to be confuse when the train harshly moved sideways, making me fall back. "Y/n!" I then landed back gently on Draco's side. 

"Thanks." I muttered before looking around. The lights then gone off and on until it vanished, it was now dark around the train. We looked out the window, seeing that ice started appearing. Draco then tugged on my arms, pulling me closer to him. I'm glad that it was dark since I felt my cheeks warm up. 

"What're you doing, Draco?" I asked, trying to get out of his grasp but he held me closer to the point that his breathing was already on top of my head. 

"Guarding you, obviously." He replied, I can sense the sass lacing his words. I turned my head, looking at the train's hallway and saw a dark figure with a cloak resting above them. 

"It's a dementor..." I informed, moving closer to him. He hummed and keep resting his hands around me, keeping me secured. Well, this is called a 'secured hug' I guess. 

I broke off Draco's grasp as the dementor passed our compartment, scooting closer the door. "What'd you think is happening?" I asked, glancing back at him. 

He shrugged, "Maybe, Scarhead is finally going to Azkaban." He snickered and I smacked him sideward. 

"Can you just move on because Harry didn't return your handshake?" I questioned, rolling my eyes at him. He frowned and finally, the lights went back and the train started moving again. "Be glad that your a girl." He hissed, rubbing the spot where I smack him. I narrowed my eyes and raised my eyebrows. 

"And? Be glad that I'm a girl cause you can't hurt me? Idiot, you can; your just too scared." I retorted, going back to where I was seated in the first place. He scowled and shook his head, 

"Of course not." He replied, leaning back his seat.

"Just say that you're scared when your parents finds out about you trying to harm me. They're totally handing me to Harry, he'll be the one guarding me." I grinned, picking up my robe which had dropped to the ground. 

I glance at Draco who's eyebrows are furrowed on my way. "What's with the furrowed eyebrows?" I asked, bending myself back up. He rolled his eyes and his lips formed a thin line.

"As if I'll let your parents get Harry to guard you." He replied, ignoring my question. He folded his arms, his eyes forming a glare. I chuckled and folded my robe on my lap. "I was just kidding." I said, raising my hands in the air. 

"Are you jealous, Draco?" I mocked and at the same time; mimicked him, grinning playfully. He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up, Y/n." He hissed and I nodded before peacefully looking out the window. Little things to enjoy.

\---

"Alright, up you go." Draco said as I walked up the carriage. We just got down the train and needed to use the carriage to Hogwarts, as usual. He followed right after, sitting beside me. Our carriage and the others started moving. I heard Draco yawn so I looked at him. 

"We got a tired Draco." I teased, hooking my arms with his. He sighed and nodded, possibly not having any energy to fight back. "Well, we still have to attend dinner." I reminded as I felt him lay his head on my shoulder. 

"Help me bring back my things to my room first." He said. His own room? Did I just heard that right? 

"Your own room? or in the boys dorm?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head, "My own room. Father got me one." He answered, smiling. My mouth formed an 'o' before I nodded.

"Lucky." I said as he chuckled.

\---

The choir then ended singing, the crowd clapping. Dumbledore stood up and approached his golden stand. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore greeted, his voice echoing throughout the Great Hall. 

The students still clapped, it's nice to be back here. "Now, I would like to say a few words before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I, myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair..." He said, trailing off. 

"First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor." He introduced and we clapped. Hope he won't be like the past professors who completely failed. 

"Potter! Potter!" Draco called for Harry in a whisper. I glance back slightly as three of them looked at us. 

"Is it true you fainted? I mean- Like you, actually fainted?" He asked as Pike mimicked a fainting person. 

I rolled my eyes as I slowly turn Draco back, "Shut up, Malfoy." Ron hissed, turning Harry back. I glared sideways at Draco but he ignored it. 

Dumbledore continued saying something about Professor Kettleburn retiring, I didn't bother listening when I heard the next sentence, "Hogwarts, at the request of the Ministry of Magic will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban." 

My eyes gone wide as I lowly gasp. Whispers began to spread. Why are they making Hogwarts the house of dementors at the moment? He continued, saying that they'll be stationed on the school's entrance ground. I sighed as I resumed my dinner, I just want to sleep.


	20. Pathetic

Y/n's P.O.V.

I entered the Divination Class alone since Draco nor Ashes has different class from me so I have no choice to be alone for now. I was happy that Harry and Ron was also in the class but felt weird that Hermione wasn't with them. I sat in front of their table while they both throw smiles at me.

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess...the Sight." She started, almost knocking down the kettle which was on top of her table. 

The students chuckled while I smiled slightly. "Hello, I am Professor Trewlaney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future! But know this, One either has the gift or not. It cannot be divined by the pages of a book. Book's only clouds one's inner eye." She stated. She seems to really love Divination.

"What rubbish." I heard a familiar voice behind us. I whipped my head, along with Ron and saw Hermione. 

"Where'd you come from?" Ron asked in confusion. She just appeared there. 

"Me? I've been here all along." She answered, innocently. I slightly narrowed my eyes and averted my gaze back to the front. Apparently, Hermione's lying cause I didn't saw her anywhere when I entered. I'm a very observant person. 

Hermione got my cup while I got hers. "You, boy! Is your grandmother okay?" Trewlaney asked Neville who turned to her, rather awkwardly. 

"I..I think so." He stuttered. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." She replied. I was quite weirded out since it was quite awkward that she knew about his grandmother. 

"The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens and finally...the crystal ball." She stated, going back to us. 

She then turned to a girl with a beautiful dark skin, I guess she's Parvati or is it Padma? "By the way dear, Beware a red haired man." She warned. The girl turned to Ron suspiciously. 

"What could she possibly mean by that?" Ron asked in confusion, again. "I don't know." I replied and shrugged.

\---

I walked beside Hermione as we were currently on our class with Hagrid. "Gather round. Found yerself a spot. That's it. Now, first thing yeh'll want to do is open your book." Hagrid instructed. I heard a groan beside me and I slightly flinched, hitting a tree. 

"Calm down, It's just me love." Draco whispered, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my arms who collided with the tree. "And, exactly how are suppose to do that?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Hagrid. 

"All ye have to do is stroke the spine, of course." He replied. Everyone of us looked unsure but did it anyway. My book did opened, I then heard someone clash with the ground and saw Neville and his book aggressively moving. I sighed and walked in the front so I'll get a better view of the lesson. 

"God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's oaf teaching classes." Draco hissed. I sighed, knowing this ain't gonna be better. 

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry snarled, walking near him. Draco and his gang then made a 'Ooh' sound that irritated the hell out of me. "Oi, oi. Stop it." I said, stepping beside Harry and slightly pulling him back, of course they ain't listening. 

Draco started walking near Harry but stopped mid-way, looking up with fear plastered in his face. "D-dementor! Dementor!" He exclaimed, pointing upwards. Harry immediately spun around, stepping on my foot. 

I immediately backed away and rolled my eyes, if this two ain't gonna be good with each other; I'll be punching them square in the face before we graduate. Hagrid then cleared his throat, gaining our attention. 

"Gee up there! Beautiful isn't he?" Hagrid said with a smile on his face. "Not as beautiful as France." I heard Draco compete. I'm glad that no one actually really knows I'm a France now. I glared at Draco and he smirked. 

"Say 'Hello' to Buckbeak." He introduced. "Hagrid...Exactly, what is that?" Ron asked in confusion and fear. Well, everyone's unfamiliar with the creature so we can't do anything about it. 

"That Ron, is a Hippogriff. First thing you wanna know about Hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures, very easily offended. You do not want to insult a Hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you'll ever do." He answered, walking in front of us. 

Oh, just like Draco. I chuckled lowly as I slightly glance at the blonde who was looking at the front with confusion written over his face.

"Now! Who would like to say 'hello'?" He asked, clapping his hands loudly turning to Buckbeak. I froze and didn't get to walked and I'm glad Harry's beside me. 

"Glad your here." He whispered and I smiled. He then turned back to us, a small smile appeared on his face. 

"Well done, Harry, Y/n. Well, lady's first." He complimented, signaling me to walk towards them. I sighed and looked at Harry who was giving me a thumbs-up. 

"Come on, you have to wait for him to do the first move. Step up, and give a nice bow then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can touch him and if he doesn't, we can get to that later." He instructed and I slowly walked forward. 

"Make your bow." He said and I stopped walking, slowly bowing down. I'm freaking out at the moment. "If that bird hurts Y/n, it will vertically be heard by her parents!" I heard Draco shouted. I sighed as I heard Buckbeak flapped his wings. 

"Y/n, back up a bit!" Hagrid whispered and I slowly backed away. I slightly looked up, seeing him slowly calming down and bowing . I sighed in relief as Hagrid said I can finally touch him. 

I stood straight up and walking towards Buckbeak when he started jumping up and down and spin around which confused me. "Calm down, boy. Y/n will be climbing." Hagrid said, raising his palms at the Hippogriff. He finally calmed down and I continued trudging towards him. 

I raised my hands who were slightly trembling and he lowered his head for me to touch it. I then felt myself being lifted off the ground, Hagrid had lifted me up. 

"Alright, there you go. Hold tightly." Hagrid said as I grasp Buckbeak. Buckbeak then started moving and I let out a small squeal in surprise. He began running, flying when we parted from the ground. The cold breeze hitted my face as we fly higher. 

I cupped my right cheeks with one of my hands as I feel it getting cold. We then fly downward and I looked down the water that was starting to turn to a ice. My eyes then widened when the ice started spreading around the lake but smiled when I saw it going into a thin line; while doing spirals, it was a beautiful sight. 

Buckbeak then turned back to the forest, landing down the ground. I sighed and slowly slide myself down. 

"Harry, come er' now." Hagrid said as I walked back to the rest of the class. I looked up to Draco who was slightly smirking at me. 

I averted my gaze and walked to my spot and unfortunately, Draco was now standing there. I sighed and walked the other way when I felt my robe being pulled back and I turned my head, seeing Draco who was narrowing his eyes at me. 

"Where'd you think your going?" He asked, pulling me in front of him. I didn't answer and just ignored him, looking at Harry who was now bowing down to Buckbeak. "Y/n." I heard him call in a whisper. His voice was demanding for an answer. 

"I'm going to stand beside Hermione..." I answered, my voice low as I was worried that Crabbe, Goyle and Pike might hear it. 

These past hours, he was being more demanding, dominant and king-like and I despise it, He's changing. He's turning more...prideful and I don't absolutely like it. 

"Standing next to a mudblood, huh? Not so France like." He hissed and I rolled my eyes, trying to get away from him. I don't like what's happening to him right now. 

"No, sweetheart. You aren't going anywhere." He whispered as his arm blocked my sides. I sighed and frowned, glancing at Hermione who seemed to notice my uneasiness. 

She sent me a worried smile while I slightly nodded. Draco then moved, walking through the crowd and my eyes widened. 

"Give me a go at that thing! If Potter can do it, it must be easy! You're not dangerous at all. Are you? You great ugly brute-" He shouted, stomping towards Buckbeak. "Malfoy! No!" Hagrid yelled but it was too late, Buckbeak's claw shoot up the air and landed down his arm, leaving a scratch. 

Thank merlin. it's just a scratch. 

"Buckbeak, Shh!" Harry shushed Buckbeak, calming him down. The students back away while I slowly walked towards them. "It's killed meh! It's killed meh!" He whined, his body tilting side by side. 

"Hagrid! He needs to be taken to the hospital!" Hermione exclaimed as I kneel down beside Draco. Hagrid picked Draco up and they started walking out the forest. 

"Ahh, your gonna regret this, you and your bloody chicken!" He whimpered and I can't help but to snicker lowly. 

It's a Hippogriff, not a chicken.

\---

I walked in the Hospital wing, in search for Draco. I then heard his whines, I chuckled. I can totally find him everywhere just by hearing his whine. I peeked and saw him looking down at his now, bandaged arm; a sling attached to him, his whine stopped as soon as Madam Pomfrey leave him alone. 

"Feeling any better?" I asked, revealing myself and slightly smiling at him. He shook his head and started whining again. I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed. 

"Wait till my father hears about this. They'll probably kill that bloody chicken and sent that bearded man to Azkaban." He snarled, furrowing his eyebrows in irritation. 

"It's just a scratch, Draco." I whispered lowly as I didn't want either Hagrid or Buckbeak to go through what he's talking about. 

He cocked his eyebrows at me and tilted his head, "Don't tell me your on their side." He replied, a bit of anger laced on his words. I averted my gaze and looked at the distance. 

"I'm in no one's side. It's just that Buckbeak's a innocent creature and you should've approach him that way. Your arrogance took over." I stated, folding my arms and standing up. 

"My apolo-"

"There you go. Your so-smart mode. Your simply throwing the blame on me. Go on, go with those pathetic people of yours. Your just as pathetic as th-" He didn't finished when I slapped him so hard across the face. 

"I knew it. I knew that I should've been friends with you and I should've knew that fixing our friendship would just make things worse. How toxic we are now. Bye, Malfoy. Don't approach a pathetic shit again, like me." I snapped, emphasizing 'pathetic shit' and stormed off the Hospital Wing as I continued ignoring his calls. 

I was going to apologize for my bluntness cause I knew I had said so much but at the same time, he's just so fucked up to not cut me off. I also knew that it was not only Draco's fault that our friendship ended, it was also because of me. 

We share faults. 

Tears brimmed my eyes as I ran to the girl's lavatory and to my surprise, the trio was there. "Y/n, why are you crying?" Hermione asked in worry as she ran to me. I sniffled and hugged her.

"Draco called me pathetic...and now our friendship's over." I sobbed, hugging her tighter. Harry and Ron caressed my back as I continued crying. 

"Mind explaining us what happened?" Harry asked and I nodded, broking the hug as I started explaining what happened,

Explaining how a once great friendship was ended by arrogance, pride and bluntness.


	21. "...Not now, Malfoy."

Y/n's P.O.V.

"Well, obviously. It's more of his fault that he broke down your friendship." Ron stated, crossing his arms as we leaned back the lavatory's wall. Harry nodded in agreement. 

"It's natural to feel that way, Y/n. I mean, your with Draco since first year and grew close to him then he'll just shove you away saying your pathetic." Hermione pointed out, pushing herself off the wall and bending down in front of me. I sighed and nodded, it's true. 

How would you feel if someone so close to you called you pathetic and even shove you away?

"Don't worry about that, Y/n. You still have us, and that girl, Ashes." Hermione stated, smiling at me. I nodded and smiled back. 

"Thank you, you three. I would've been crying all day here if you guys weren't here." I thanked, hugging Hermione. I then felt the two hug us, I love it. 

"Well, let's go to the Great Hall now. We have a homework to do." Harry said as we broke the hug. We chuckled and walked out the lavatory and to the Great Hall. Somehow, the pain I was feeling earlier faded in some way.

\---

"Harry's such an idiot." I snickered since they were telling me stories back on our second year. Hermione and Ron chuckled while Harry frowned. 

"I have to agree with Y/n." Ron replied, lifting his hands up in the air while we chuckled.

"Y/n, I swear. Stop calling me 'idiot'." Harry groaned as he run his hands through his hair. 

I chuckled and shook my head. "Let the girl tell the true tale." Hermione defended, chuckling.

I was now clinging to Harry's arm when we entered the Great Hall. I glance at the Slytherin table, seeing Draco with his gang. 

Of course, Pansy was taking her advantage now that I wasn't on Draco's side anymore. "Don't look at them, Y/n." I heard Harry whisper. I nodded before I walked with them to the Gryffindor table. Ashes wasn't here, she's definitely around the castle with Prince.

***

3rd Person's P.O.V.

Draco spotted a familiar student enter the Great Hall. He glance by his peripheral vision and the view angered him inside. 

Y/n was clinging to Harry's arm while they were exchanging words that Draco seemed to not make up. He was upset. It's true, His arrogance and pride got the best of him. He managed the girl he was closest to and at the same time, he likes hate him and walk away from him. 

In fact, The moment Y/n stormed away from him hurts more than her slap. "Did it hurt terribly, Draco?" Pansy asked, worriedly. 

"It comes and goes. Still, I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two, I could've lose my arm." He replied. He thought that maybe, just maybe; hanging out with Pansy might do something for Y/n to try approach him and apologize. 

He knew that there's one bit of a feeling stuck inside Y/n, a feeling Y/n has for Draco. He sneakily glance at Y/n to see if she's looking at them or if she heard what he said but the view got him to groan and irritated his insides. 

The girl was talking to Harry and the rest of the students at their table. He rolled his eyes and averted his attention back to his gang. He wanted to do something, to apologize to Y/n. 

But then, his ego was bigger than he thought. He was also smart to know that Y/n has a mistake. His ego and the thought of Y/n also having a mistake towards him was the two things hindering him to apologize.

\--- 

"Intriguing, isn't it? Would anyone like to guess as to what's inside?" Professor Lupin questioned the class and walking to the front. "That's a Boggart, that is." Dean answered and we backed away as the tall wardrobe shake aggressively. 

"Very good, Mr. Tom. Can anyone tell us what a boggart looks like?" He asked, again. 

"No one knows." A voice suddenly erupted behind Y/n. She looked behind her, seeing Hermione. 

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what it makes it so..." She trailed off. 

"Terrifying." Y/n finished, nodding. 

"Terrifying, yes Ms. Granger, France. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands please...Riddikulus!" He stated. 

"Riddikulus!" The class chanted in sync. Another chant came out again as Lupin asked them to say it louder.

"Good. So much for the easy part, You see; the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart of is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing." He explained, he then looked over the front of the class. 

"Ahh, Neville! Would you join me, please? Come on, don't be shy." He asked, inviting the teenager to the front. Neville looked nervous but stepped in front of the class. 

"Neville, what frightens you most of all?" Lupin asked, shoving his hands inside his uniform's jacket. He answered inaudible words that the whole class seems to not get. 

"Sorry?" 

"Professor Snape." Neville repeated and the class erupted in laughter. Y/n felt bad, it's true. Snape is someone to be feared with. 

"Hmmm, yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" Lupin asked. Neville answered in panic but Lupin shook his head. 

"I want you to picture her in her clothes, only in her clothes. Very clearly in your mind, can you do that?" Professor Lupin favored. He then approached the students, whispering something that got the student shock. Y/n tilted her head sideward, wondering what did the Professor whispered. 

Meanwhile, Draco was side glancing at Y/n. He noticed how the girl's head tilted sideway and her eyebrows slightly furrowing. 

The smallest smile appeared on his as he founds it adorable but then, got replaced with a frown when he remembered what happened to both of them. 

"Wands at the ready...one...two...three." The professor counted and the wardrobe's doorknob clicked open. Y/n moved beside Harry who seem to be interested. The wardrobe door then opened, revealing Snape who seem to be surprised to be in it. 

He walked out the wardrobe and towards Neville. "Think Neville!" Lupin instructed. "Riddikulus!" He casted, pointing his wand to Snape. 

The boggart then stumbled back and got back, Snape appearing with Neville's grandmother's clothes. The room was filled with laughter until students took turns. Lupin played the gramophone, music coming out the horn. 

Y/n almost fell on the ground if it weren't for Harry who prevented it. Of course, Draco saw this and immediately got irritated. Ron finished his try, same as another girl and it was now Harry's turn. 

"Goodluck." Y/n whispered as Harry stepped in the front. The clown continued to rock back and forth until the atmosphere suddenly changed. It quickly turned to a dementor, Y/n pulled Harry back while Lupin covered them. 

A full moon appearing. "Riddikulus!" Lupin casted, turning the moon into a balloon who flew around the class and returned to the wardrobe. 

"Alright, well. Sorry about that. That's enough for today, Class dismissed." Lupin announced as the students groaned. Y/n tugged Harry's arm, snapping him back. 

"Let's go." She whispered as she pulled Harry out the room. 

***

Draco's P.O.V.

I looked over to the other side of the table, seats far away from me and saw Y/n eating dinner and chatting with Ashes and Prince. She has the two for now. And now, I'm with my gang since they said they'll accompany me because Y/n left. 

They even called her pathetic earlier and that caused me to shout at them that she isn't, she's never pathetic. "Hmm, That Y/n seems to enjoy herself, now that your no longer by her side." Pansy stated, looking at Y/n. I boiled inside as she said that. 

She seemed to notice and avert her gaze to us. Pansy shot her a glare while she returned it with the coldest stare I've ever seen, all of us flinch as we felt a cold breeze passed our face. "She's scary." Pike chuckled nervously, taking a spoonful of our meal. 

"I think I wouldn't want our connection to stay like this longer. We might get murdered." Goyle joked and it made us chuckled except for Pansy. 

"Come on. She's not a big of a deal just because she's now a part of the France Family." She retorted, rolling her eyes and I furrowed my eyebrows. She should take that back, Y/n isn't someone you should mess with. 

"Pansy, shut your mouth. You don't know what you're saying. Do you realize that now she's a France, she holds more power? Bloody hell, I think she can even get us expelled from Hogwarts within a second." Blaise hissed and I silently hummed in agreement. 

Pansy huffed in annoyance and resumed her meal. I then finished my meal, placing down my utensils and stood up, leaving the Great Hall. 

Coincidence or not, Y/n was also going the same way as I am, but then when I turned to the corner, she's gone. Where could she might be? I then spotted Ashes and Prince, also on their way. 

"Draco!" Ashes called, running up to me with Prince. I cocked my eyebrow, tilting my eyebrows. "I- Uh- We heard what happened between you and Y/n." Prince stated. I groaned, I don't like the topic for now. The stupid Gryffindor trio's all over her. 

"I'm not on the mood to talk about that girl." I replied, rolling my eyes as I emphasize 'that girl'. "Oh...uhm...Okay." Ashes replied and dragged Prince away from me. I grunted, I should've acted that way, act mean to the both of them. 

Seconds later, I entered the common room, sitting at the leather black couch. I stared straight at the fireplace and would look back the common's room door to see if she already came back. 

I sighed and leaned back, looking out the window; seeing different kinds of aqua creatures passing by. My view then got blocked when Y/n- wait- Y/n? 

"Draco-poo?" I snapped back and saw that it was Pansy blocking me. I rolled my eyes and push her away. 

"Stop calling me that annoying nickname." I hissed, sitting straight up. 

"You all go back to your dorms." I ordered, rubbing my temples. "Don't want to." Pansy replied, sitting beside me. 

"I said, Go. Back. To. Your. Dorm." I snarled, emphasizing every word. She groaned but didn't protest and leave me alone. 

Some Slytherins pass by until I was the only one at the common room, might even be the one who's awake. I sighed and closed my eyes. 

I knew she was going to apologize to me for her bluntness earlier at the hospital wing but my damn pride got the best of me and I interrupted her...and called her 'pathetic'. 

I didn't mean it, really. I would never call her pathetic or other names lower than her cause she's a queen, my queen even if there's no us. 

I won't let that Scarhead win her over and I'll definitely getting her back even if it means I'll be abusing my power. I let out a shaky sigh and opened my eyes when I heard the door open. I slightly peeked and saw her taking off her robe and hanging it on her arms. 

I sat straight and I saw her slightly flinch but then continued walking. "Y/n." I called, planting my feet down the ground. 

She stopped walking and glance at me by her shoulders, "Evening, Malfoy." She greeted, facing me. Her voice was still the same, it wasn't cold; it's just the same though I seem to not sense the friendly endearment from it. It's just a dull greeting. 

I groaned and stood up. "Can we...talk?" I asked, slightly struggling as I feel my pride rising. 

She tilted her head but sighed, "I think...not now, Malfoy." She replied and this clenched my heart. Why? What's the reason? 

"Why? Why not now?" I asked, slightly frowning and raising my eyebrows. She sighed and shook her hand. 

"I...I'm not ready to talk to you yet. You see, being called pathetic by someone your close with definitely hurts." She replied, her eyes slowly filling with sadness and it clenched my heart more. 

She then turned her heels, and panic filled my veins, "Wait, Y/n, please-" 

"No, Malfoy." She cut me off, walking up the stairs. I didn't ran to catch up to her or anything cause I do get it. I called her pathetic and now she doesn't want to talk to me, atleast for now but I'm dying inside just to talk to her. 

A day haven't even passed and I already want to talk to her again, I'm being hungry; I'm craving her attention but then, I can't change her mind. If she decides something, she does it and there's no turning back. 

That's Y/n, that's the girl I like but now I realize, I love her already.


	22. Flashback

Y/n's P.O.V.

I got back beside Hermione when I handed Filch my permission form to go walk around Hogsmeade. Harry approached McGonagall and I frowned. His permission form didn't got a sign.

"No permission form signed, no visiting the village." McGonagall said before we were tasked to move. I didn't follow since Harry was still pursuing McGonagall to let him come and even sign his permission form. If only I can do something. 

McGonagall finally followed the students who were head to Hogsmeade. We looked at him sadly. "Forget about it guys, see you later." He bid before turning around. 

"Well, I guess it's just us." I told the two and they nodded before we followed the students to Hogsmeade. We then ended up in a village covered with snow and I silently cheered, it was snow. 

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Hermione said in awe as Ron nodded in agreement. "Where should we go first?" I asked, hiding my excitement but then I can't contain my smile. 

They chuckled at me. "Calm down, Y/n. We have a few hours here!" Hermione grinned, lightly smacking my shoulders. 

I chuckled and nodded, "Let's go to Three Broomsticks first. Fred and George said they have tasty butterbeers there." Ron recommended and immediately agreed. 

We started walking to the pub and entered it. It was occupied by students our years too. We then saw a unoccupied table and sat down. 

The waiter then approached us, "Can I have your orders please?" She asked, holding out a paper. "Three Butterbeers, please." Hermione ordered before the lady left to get our orders.

"I'm really freaking out right now, this is so awesome." I whispered and all of us chuckled.

"Calm your horses, Y/n. We still haven't explored the entire village yet." Ron informed and instead of it calming me down, I even became more hype.

"Your hyping her up!" Hermione scolded, and I grinned. The waiter then got back with our butterbeers. I silently squealed in joy as I slowly picked up my glass of butterbeer. 

"Well?" I said as I lifted my glass in the air. Hermione and Ron mirrored my actions and our glass made a small noise of clashing before we drank it. My eyes widened. 

Merlin! It's so delicious! 

"Bloody hell." Ron said in awe as he placed down his glass, me and Hermione doing the same a second after. "Ahh...This is heaven." I sighed in relief as I cupped my cheeks. They laughed but nodded in agreement. 

"I'm probably sneaking out here if I have time." I joked and Hermione hit my back playfully. "Y/n!" She exclaimed and we broke in laughter. 

"I'm joking, merlin." I replied, wiping the stray tears that fell from my eyes cause of joy. 

***

3rd Person's P.O.V.

A thing that Y/n didn't knew that there was someone watching her across the pub. A blonde was boiling in irritation at the fact that it wasn't him she was laughing and smiling with. 

He groaned and loudly placed his glass down, gaining some people's attention. "Draco, calm down." Pansy cooed ever so awfully. He clicked his tongue and shove her arm away. 

He stood up and stormed out the exit, gaining all the attention of students that are hanging out the pub, including Y/n's. 

"What's with him?" Ron asked in irritation. The girls shrugged at him, "Maybe he's finally done with Pansy." Y/n snickered and the two laugh at her. 

"I can agree with that." Hermione played along until all three of them exited the pub. 

"Well, I'll give you two some alone time since third-wheeling is bloody awful." Y/n teased as Ron and Hermione blushed. 

"We'll see you back here, okay? Don't go wandering too far, your alone Y/n." Hermione informed and the H/c girl nodded before they parted their ways. Y/n breath, a fog came out as she giggled and brush the fog away from her face. 

She trudged around Hogsmeade until she saw something that caught her eyes. 

'Honeydukes' 

Her eyes sparkled as she entered the shop, someone following behind her. "Welcome dear." An old lady greeted her. 

She smiled and nodded before walking around the shop. Her eyes scanned for a caramels and finally found it. She walked to the shelf and started checking out the candies. She picked 15 pieces of caramel cubes and counted if she correctly got 15. 

"I'll definitely have a toothache after this." She chuckled. 

"Yeah, seems like it." She flinched at the sudden voice that whispered beside her. She looked up seeing a pair of grey eyes. 

"You shouldn't creep out to people like that, Malfoy." She deadpanned and slightly narrowed his eyes at the boy. He chuckled and muttered an apology for creeping all of a sudden. 

"Oh well, you should decrease the candies." He stated, taking 5 pieces of the candies from the girl's palm and bringing it back the shelves. 

He then pushed the girl towards the counter. "You'll be scolded if you take too much candies." He reminded and let the girl pay. 

A pout was written on her face as she handed the coins to the lady. 

"Since that boy took 5 of your candies. Here, take this." The lady whispered as she sneakily handled Y/n a plastic that contains 10 more caramel candies. 

She chuckled but smiled hiding the plastic in her jacket. 

"Thank you." She replied before turning to the boy who was checking on a shelf. "Let's go." She called, passing by him. 

The boy seemed surprised that the girl called for him. 

'Is she finally gonna talk to me?' He thought, an ounce of happiness building inside him. 

He rushed to her side, almost knocking her down the snow. "Be careful, Malfoy." She hissed, tucking a lost hair strand behind her ears. 

"Sorry, sorry." He said as he continued following the girl who seemed to be lost and clueless as to what the village contains. 

He chuckled and the girl turned to him with a confused expression. "What're you laughing at?" She questioned, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Nothing." He replied before the girl turned to the front and looked left and right around the village. "Hey, Y/n." Draco called, catching the girl's attention. 

She hummed and opened 2 candies, devouring it. "You seem to be on the mood to talk." He stated, slightly closing his eyes as he was worried that the girl might snap about him still asking for them to talk. 

"Not really." She replied and this made the blonde's heart ache. 

"Oh..." He trailed off, lost for words. 

'I thought she was ready. I thought I'm finally gonna have her undivided attention again.' 

The boy was growing impatient. He just wants her back, as a friend, of course. 

"Y/n. I'm all ready to build up our friendship again. A new one, and a more peaceful one and I'm growing impatient. I just want our friendship-" 

"This isn't easy as you thought it is, Malfoy. We can't just go back to what we used to be; this isn't like the problems we had back on our first and second year. This...this is more worse. Give me time." She cut him off, walking away from him as much as possible. 

"Y/n! Get back here!" He called as he tried catching up the girl but she already had sprinted off. He groaned loudly in frustration and run his hands through his hair. 

"Why are you making it so hard?" He grunted, kicking the snow out his way and storming off to some places around Hogsmeade.

\---

"Really? He really admitted he's getting impatient, huh?" Ron said in amusement as they were walking back to Hogwarts. Y/n sighed and nodded. "It's hard." She replied, folding his arms as they slowed down on walking. 

"I also do want our friendship to be fixed but then, this isn't just a child-play. This is a deep friendship, a 2 years friendship. It could've been fine if he didn't call me pathetic but then, he did." She vented as their walk came into a halt when they were nearing the castle. 

"It'll be fine." Hermione replied, rubbing the girl's back along with giving the H/c girl a genuine smile. Y/n sighed and inhaled, relaxing herself. 

They resumed walking to the castle until they parted ways since the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons. 

She heave a sigh, shoving her hands inside her pockets as she trudged faster to common room. 

She mumbled the password and entered the common room. She inhaled the scent and closed her eyes for a moment and started walking to the girl's dorm. 

Gladly, no one was around and she sat down her bed. Later then, her silent cries and sobs echoed the room. She chuckled as she wiped the tears that were brimming her eyes. 

"I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Ahh...Just what they say, Love makes you do things that's against your own will and...will hurt you a lot when you slip or failed something." She whispered, a sad smile appearing on her face as she looked at her reflection with the mirror in front of her. 

Her eyes were red, cause of crying. "I've never been this messy, before." She chuckled, removing the stray strands of her hair and putting it behind her ear. She looked down her hands and placed it to her chest, where her heart beats as memories flash through her mind;

August 24, 1987 

Y/n looked over to her assistant, Olivia who was currently mourning about her husband dying. She sat silently at the very back of the funeral as she heard people talking to each other. 

Some were even crying. 

She then felt a tap on her shoulder and she whipped her head, looking at her father, Snape. "Let's take a walk." He said as he took the 6-year old's hands. 

Both of them exited the mansion, leading them to a peaceful empty field. 

"Y/n, do you know what 'Love' is?" Snape asked, looking at the girl who was currently looking at the grass. She looked up to him, nodding. 

"Then what is it?" He asked, sitting down the field while his daughter mirrored his action. "

Love is...when you feel something different...towards a person." The child answered, looking up the sky. Snape hummed before speaking, 

"Correct. I'm only telling you this one time and you shall not tell this to others, other than your future children." Y/n nodded as she looked back at his father. 

"I've fallen inlove before and I'm still inlove up until now, Always." He stated, looking to the distance. 

The girl immediately felt the sadness that her father was giving off. 

"You must've fall hard, father." She replied, slightly smiling at his father. 

He nodded before continuing, "Imagine that you fell down the ground with something in your hands, you get hurt and possibly, let go of that thing your holding, right?" The girl nodded, her mind and heart listening to every words. 

"So, when I fell inlove...I ended up getting hurt." He added, looking at the girl; sadness filled his usual empty eyes. 

"I lost my Lily." 

The girl's mouth slightly curved downwards. 

"What happened to your Lily, Father? Did she die?" She asked, curiousness filling her eyes. 

"She got taken by another person when I fell and, yes. She died too." He answered. The girl frowned as she heard those words. 

She hated talking about death and pain but it was part of life. 

"Falling in love is something painful, Y/n." He lectured, taking the girl's hands. 

"Love is something dangerous. Be careful, Y/n." He warned, directing the girl's hand to her heart. 

"You never know which one will last till the end and which one will temporarily be with you." He said as he planted a kiss at the girl's forehead.

End of Flashback

"Love is something dangerous. Be careful, Y/n." She warned herself, lightly tapping her chest.


	23. Slytherin's Common Room

Y/n's P.O.V.

All of the students were tasked to bring their sleeping bag to the Great Hall since they said that the Gryffindor's door portrait got massively scratched and the fat lady who's inside the portrait said that Sirius Black is somewhere inside the castle.

"Come on, Y/n!" Ashes called, I turned to her and she was already by the door, carrying her sleeping bag. "Go ahead, Ashes. I'll be following, shortly." I replied. She reluctantly nodded but then left the room. 

I sighed as I carried my sleeping bag, along with 2 books and I exited the dorm. Slytherins were already exiting and Ashes is nowhere in sight, she did probably left with Prince in a matter of seconds. I run down the stairs, exiting the common room and walking out the dungeons. 

I bump shoulders with some other students until I reached the Great Hall. "Hermione!" I called, approaching Hermione and the other two. 

"Y/n! Glad that you're already here." Hermione replied, hugging me. I sighed in relief and stood straight up, looking at the other two. "Mind if I place my sleeping bag here?" I asked them and they smiled. 

"Your always welcome and you know that." Harry stated, patting the spot between Hermione and his. I smiled and placed my sleeping bag down. 

I looked around and caught eyes with Draco who was looking at me. 

I immediately averted my gaze from him as I feel uncomfortable. "Malfoy's looking at you." Ron whispered. I nodded and sat down in my sleeping bag. 

Basically, Harry and Ron are on our sides while me and Hermione are somewhat, in the middle. 

"He couldn't wait, can't he?" Harry whispered, annoyance lacing his voice. I tilted my head, did the two told him that Draco and I talked to each other at Hogsmeade? 

"Did you tell him?" I asked Ron and Hermione, shifting near them. 

"Obviously." Hermione replied, tucking herself to bed. "Your already sleeping?" Ron asked the girl beside me and she rolled her eyes. "Can't you see? Uhh." She answered, groaning. 

Both me and Harry chuckled, also tucking ourselves to bed. 

"Bloody hell, can you stop being sassy?" Ron asked in irritation, mirroring our actions.

"Night." Hermione said, ignoring Ron's question. I giggled as I slowly closed my eyes but then, I felt someone's stare burning on the side of my head. 

Please stop Malfoy from staring.

\---

I huffed as I sat down at behind Harry, which was quite near to Draco but I couldn't be careless about it. I can already feel the stare that Draco was digging at the side of my face. 

Snape then entered the DADA classroom, shutting every window using his wand. 

He then pulled the board down, turning to us. "Turn to page 394." He firmly ordered. We followed right after, turning to Page 394. I furrowed my eyebrows, why is it about werewolves?

"Excuse me, Professor. But where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked and I lifted my head, slightly glancing at Snape who looked back at him. 

"That's not really your concern, isn't it, Mr. Potter? Surprisingly, your professor finds himself uncapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394." He answered, tapping the projector with his wand.

"Werewolves?" Ron exclaimed as he saw the page were tasked to turn on. "But sir, we just began learning Redpunks and Hinkypunks." 

I slightly flinch as I saw Hermione appear in front of me. 

I narrowed my eyes and searched throughout her torso, I then saw a chain...wait not a normal chain...a time turner! "We're not meant to start nocturnal beast for weeks." She added. Snape seemed unbothered about it. 

"Quiet." He replied with his flat voice. "When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron asked in confusion and Harry shook his head. 

I wrote something on a paper and slid it under Hermione's arm. She saw it and took a glance at me before opening it. 

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf?" Snape questioned, looking around us. I slightly raised my hands, I do know the difference but not that much. Hermione raised her hands. 

"No one? How disappointing." Snape said in disbelief. "Sir, please." Hermione pleaded. 

"An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon when he transforms, he no longer remember who he is. He killed his best friend who crossed his path. Furthermore, the werewolf responds to the call of its own kind." Hermione answered and I mentally facepalmed. 

Draco howled, making Crabbe let out his bloody annoying chuckle. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Snape sarcastically said and turned to Hermione. 

"That's the second time you've spoken out of turn, Ms. Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all? Five points from Gryffindor." Snape stated, firmly. I sighed, another humiliation. 

I then saw a paper bird flying towards Harry, I side-glance at Draco who was the one that got it to fly on Harry. "As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk, Monday Morning. Two rolls of parchment on a werewolf with particular emphasis on recognizing it." He ordered, walking to the other side of the class. We groaned. 

Seriously? Who wouldn't? 

"But sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow." Harry protested. 

Snape approached his table in a flash, "Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. A lost of limb will not excuse you. Turn to page 394." Snape replied, completely ignoring his protest.

\---

I wiped the water that was pouring down my face. It was currently raining and I don't even understand why they didn't post-phoned the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I'm completely worried since the thunder was also roaring.

Harry then flew up the air, following the snitch. My hands were slightly trembling because of nervousness and I immediately turned around, ready to leave the pitch. 

"Y/n! Where are you going?" Ashes asked, I didn't answer but continued walking away. My eyes then widened as I saw someone ever so familiar falling, Harry was falling!

\---

I sighed in relief as I saw Harry peacefully looking up the ceiling in the Hospital Wing. The Gryffindor team already left earlier and I decided to visit right now so I won't be sassed on or whatever. They still think I'm some sort of a threat cause I'm a Slytherin. 

"Harry." I called. His head snapped back to me and a smile formed on his face. 

"Feeling any better?" I asked, sitting down the chair next to the bed. "Brilliant now." He answered and I nodded. 

"I heard that a dementor almost suck the bloody hell outta' you." I stated, worry lacing his voice. He chuckled and held my shoulder, "I'm fine. Don't worry." He reassured, smiling. I smiled back and sighed. 

"I'm sorry about your broom, by the way." I said, slightly frowning. He sighed and nodded. "Don't mention it." He replied. I nodded before we continued our conversation, chuckling every now and then.

\--- 

I stood up as I bid Harry goodbye since I'll take a rest back the common room, its also evening cause I decided to stay with him throughout the day. I stretched my hands in the air as I felt my arms aching. 

Gladly, there's not much people in the corridor. 

I quickened my pace as I felt my energy draining up faster than I thought. I reached the dungeons, panting heavily. "Pyuf blood.." I panted but the door didn't seem to open. Of course, it wouldn't. 

I shook my head and stood straight up. "Pure Blood." I mumbled and it finally opened. 

I entered the common room and walked down the stairs as the relaxing swishing of water sounded throughout the large room. 

I took a step up the dormitory stairs and as if on sync, Draco's room door which was beside the boy's dormitory opened; him exiting his room with a serious expression. I brush it off and continued walking up.

"Y/n." I heard a familiar call. Of course, it was him again. 

I sighed and turned my head towards his direction before walking down the stairs as he was waiting at the bottom. "Hmm?" I hummed, letting my hands drop my sides. 

He didn't reply but handed me a small paper. I took it from his grasp, "Make sure to come." He reminded before going back his room. 

I tilted my head but then decided to open the note on my dorm and not at this common room full of Slytherins. 

I walked up the stairs for the second time , entering the girl's dormitory and a few girls were already tucking themselves to bed. I sighed and walked to my bed, placing the note in one of my books before taking a bath and changing into my pajamas right after. 

I sat down my head, getting the note out the book I placed it in. I unfolded it, reading the contents;

10:30pm in the common room, sharp.

I narrowed my eyes. What does he need and why 10:30 pm in the common room? Well, maybe that time; there's no Slytherins hanging around the common room. 

I sighed, maybe I should talk to him now. 

Afterall, I'm quite ready to talk about it. I placed the note back the book and tucked myself into bed, I heaved a sigh before closing my eyes; taking a nap.

\---

10:21pm

I opened my eyes, silently groaning as I remember I need to get down the common room. I sat up, reaching for my wand. I stood up and slowly walked out the girl's dorm and to the common room. 

I yawned and walked down the stairs as the smallest light of the candles are making my eyes soar. 

I viewed the couch and saw Draco sitting there, looking at the fireplace. I groaned lowly and flopped down the couch, his head turned to me; seeing me sitting down the fireplace. 

I felt my heart getting a little nervous. "What're we talking about?" I asked, leaning back the couch. 

"Here." He said and pulled out a envelope, placing in on the table. I was hesitating myself whether to pick it up or not. I ended up taking the envelope. I slowly opened the envelope, taking the letter inside it. I sighed and unfolded the letter.

Y/n and Draco,

We've heard what happened from Ashes. Why are you two fighting over something that you shouldn't make a big deal of? 

For Y/n: Dear, please minimize the time your hanging out with half-bloods and muggle-borns. Not that we're saying it's bad, it's just that; your a different person now. Your now a person from a high-respected family and we don't usually socialize with too much half-bloods or muggles. Spend more time with Draco, atleast. 

For Draco: Be with Y/n from time to time, boy. We've tasked you to be around her and yet your letting her get closer to those mudbloods, closer than you two. Fix this yourself cause I, your father will be scolding you for such simple thing you can't do.

\- Mr./Mrs. France and Malfoy 

I squinted my eyes as I read the letter. "Ashes told them?" I asked, still not believing she did. He crossing his legs and nodded. 

"Obviously. I also saw her enter the Post office at Hogsmeade when we went there." He replied, sighing. I nodded, folding the letter and inserting back. 

"So? What should we do now?" I asked, playing with the envelope between my fingers. 

He pushed himself off the couch and stood up. "Not here, Snape will probably caught us." He said and pointed at his bedroom. In his bedroom? 

Really? Well, We don't have a choice. 

I hummed before I followed him towards his bedroom, him mumbling the password and finally us entering.

I hope this goes well.


	24. Solved

3rd Person's P.O.V.

It was all unexpected, it all happened in a flash. First, they were talking and now their lips were savoring each other while their tongue clash with each other, fighting for dominance. 

The air was turning warm as minutes pass by. They broke the kiss as both of them were needing air. A string of saliva hanging between them. They looked at each other, love was shouting through their eyes.

Flashback

Y/n sat down the small couch, as Draco sat on his bed; his body facing Y/n's way.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean calling you pathetic, it's just..." Draco started, trailing off. The girl raised her eyebrows as she tilted her head. 

"Just what?" She asked, her voice flat and monotone. Draco sighed and folded his arm. 

"I like you...Screw that, I love you." He replied, blushing as he confessed his feelings for the girl. Y/n's eyes widened as she heard the words came out the blonde's mouth. 

"Friends don't look at friends that way, Draco." She replied, slightly looking down the ground as the boy sighed. 

"That's it, Y/n. I'm jealous everytime that Scarhead or that Weaslebee is hanging around you because I used to be the one in their place and I should always be the one who can get closer to you, that close to you." He stated, a hint of superiority lacing his voice as he slowly stand up approaching the girl.

The girl sighed and stood up, not wanting to feel small. 

"No one said that you should be the only one that close to me." She replied, narrowing his eyes at him.

He stopped walking as he's already in front of the girl. Their body inches apart from each other.

"I declare my own rules, Y/n." He firmly stated, lifting the girl's chin, taking her by surprise.

"W-what do you think your doing?" She asked, swatting his hands away from her chin. He chuckled and smirked.

"Stuttering now, aren't we? I haven't even do anything." He teased, as the girl rolled her eyes; Frankly, this turned him on. 

"Well, who confessed all of a sudden with no assurance if the other party will accept his feelings?" She spat back, folding her hands.

Draco got caught off guard here and he furrowed his eyebrows in irritation but then, a smug smirk appeared in his face. He leaned down, causing their nose to brush. 

The girl's eyes widened and a small tint of pink appeared on her face. "So, do you accept me feelings? Do you like- or perhaps, love me, Y/n?" He asked, confidently.

The girl gasped lowly as she heard the words. Draco was waiting for an answer. 

Though his voice was masked with confidence, he was honestly scared that the girl might reject him or say no.

"I..." She trailed off, slightly backing her head away.

Draco noticed that she backed away and he put his hand on the back of her head, pushing her back near his face. 

"D-Draco..." She stuttered, averting her gaze from him. He smirked and tilted his head. 

"What were you saying? I? I what?" He questioned, chuckling playfully. Y/n groaned.

'Its now or never.'

She moved her face closer, just enough to make their lips to collide. 

This got Draco all surprised but then, he immediately kissed back, smiling.

He wrapped his other hand to the girl's waist as he guided both of them down his bed.

He broke the kiss, sitting down the bed and placing Y/n on top of his lap.

"Does that answer your question?" She whispered, blushing madly as she remembered she initiated the kiss. He smirked and peck her nose. 

"I love your wild side, babe." He smugly stated, pulling in for another heated kiss that turns out to be a make-out session

End of Flashback

"So? Are we okay now?" Draco asked, caressing the girl's hair. Y/n nodded as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

The blonde smiled in contentment and buried himself at the girl's shoulder. 

"Mhm, I finally have you now." He muttered, kissing the girl's shoulder. She chuckled and Draco smiled just by hearing it.

"Who said I'm yours?" She sarcastically asked but Draco seemed to not detect the sarcasm and he lifted his head, looking at the girl with furrowed eyebrows.

"Your not? Then I better make you mine." He replied, leaning in to kiss the girl's lip but she immediately covered the distance between her and his lips with her palm.

Draco ended up, hitting the cold silver ring he gave her. 

"I'm just kidding, but...can we like...keep this as a secret? I don't want Ashes telling our parents about us, just like what she did." She favored, averting her gaze to the bed's duvet.

He hummed, and removed the girl's palm, pecking her lips. 

"Sure, love. But, we got to tell them soon enough." He replied, removing the strands of hair that was covering the girl's cheeks.

He admired the girl's jawline, her lips that he finally got to taste. "Love." He called and he immediately got met by shining e/c orbs. 

"Your such a good kisser." He teased and the girl immediately broke into a amused smile with a small hue of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"And you suck." She teased back, chuckling. The blonde rolled his eyes and groaned, pulling the girl closer. 

"Come here, let me snog you again and let's see who's that person who sucks." He hissed, pulling girl's nape and clashing his lips against hers. He smirked as he licked the girl's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. 

The girl's mouth slightly went agape as he explored every inch of the girl's mouth, tasting the toothpaste she used.

They broke off minutes later as they were longing for oxygen. "Hmm, I better go back the dorms." Y/n said between yawns as she saw the time. 

'11:30 pm'

Draco groaned, signaling that he was against the idea of her going back the girl's dormitory.

"Come on, babe. I have a king-size bed here and your here. Let's just cuddle." He whined, laying himself down along Y/n who was laughing because of his childish antics. 

She sighed and rolled out his arms, but is still laying down the bed. He grunted as he tried reaching for the girl but she was moving away. 

"You do know that rumors will be spreading if I get caught sneaking out here." She replied, slightly smiling at the boy who had furrowed eyebrows and a pout. 

"Then wake up 2 hours earlier so you won't be seen." He replied, grunting before slightly pushing himself up; grabbing the girl.

"Fine, you big baby." She sighed and snuggle closer the boy. He smiled and kissed the girl's head. 

"Good night, love." He said as both of them drifted off to sleep. It was probably the best night they had so far in their life and both of them, will definitely cherish this moment for the rest of their life.

\---

As said, Y/n woke up 2 hours earlier before breakfast starts. She exited the bathroom, tying her h/c girl into a ponytail.

She looked over the bed, still seeing her boyfriend dead asleep; soft snores coming from him. 

She smiled as she sat beside him, running her hands through his disheveled platinum blonde hair.

"Mhmmm..." He hummed softly, making the girl's smile widen. Y/n looked on every angle of his face, before placing a kiss on his forehead. 

"I'll be going, see you later." She whispered, standing up and walking to the door.

"Y/nnnnn...don't go..." He whined, his eyes slightly opening. His voice was raspy, the girl found it hot.

"Shh, go to sleep. It's still 5 in the morning." She whispered, slowly opening the door.

"So do you." He retorted, opening his eyes as he looked at the girl who stood by the doorframe. 

"Tsk, go back to sleep now, Draco. We'll still meet later." She clicked her tongue, exiting the room and closing the door. He groaned loudly and closed his eyes, knowing the girl already left.

\---

All the students already occupied the seats in the Great Hall as Breakfast started. Everyone was either eating or talking to their friends. 

"Oh. So you finally saw how low those mudbloods are compare to Draco?" Pansy asked, rolling her eyes at Y/n who was now again, sitting beside Draco. 

The girl blinked at her before answering, "Have you once perhaps...came to a party uninvited like what your doing right now? Involving yourself into something your not a part off." Y/n dissed, her voice monotone. 

The rest of her friends tried holding in their laughter, but ended up chuckling. Draco smirked as he glance at the girl who was staring blankly at the girl who was now speechless. "Why you-"

"Oh, you did. How does it feel like?" She cut her off, tilting her head. Pansy furrowed her eyebrows in irritation and smashed her hands on the table, gaining every students attention, even the professors. 

"Ms. Parkinson, what's the proble-" 

"You little shit! I've had enough of your words! Your the worst of all people I knew!" She shouted, taking everyone by surprise except for Y/n.

"Pansy!" Blaise ushered. Y/n stood up, 

"Don't worry. The feelings are mutual and it isn't only me who finds you that way." She replied flatly, turning her heels. She glance at the girl who turned red in anger.

"Ciao." She bid, walking out the Great Hall. Draco couldn't help but let out a smirk on Y/n's way. 

"Now, Ms. Parkinson. It seems like it isn't Ms. France who started the conflict. Therefore, you'll be serving detention and 5 points from Slytherin." Dumbledore stated and the Slytherins either groaned or threw glares at the now, humiliated girl. 

"Ahh...Y/n's such a queen." Ashes said in amusement, smiling at the food in front of her. 

"Yeah." Draco replied as he resumed eating so he can catch up to his girl immediately.

\---

"Y/n!" He called as he was running towards the girl. She looked up from her book, looking at the blonde who was approaching her.

"Draco?" She asked as she closed her book, giving Draco her undivided attention. 

Draco smirked and looked around before placing a light peck on the girl's lips taking her by surprise and pulling her to a secluded corner of the castle.

"That was hot." He stated, poking the girl's cheeks. 

She chuckled and blushed, "Shut it." She replied, rolling her eyes as she looked around the corner cause students might caught them.

Draco let out an amused smile, wrapping his arms around the girl. 

"Ashes had said it multiple times, she said that your such a queen." He said, making the girl's heart flutter.

She smiled and peck his nose, "I know. I really am." She replied, while the boy smirked smugly.

"Therefore, Queen Y/n. You need a king, every queen has one." He advised, smiling playfully at the girl. She knew what Draco was playing at. 

"What're you implying, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, pretending to wonder about what he was saying. He groaned and rolled his grey eyes.

"Well, my queen. I'm implying that you should get Draco Malfoy to be your king." He proposed, talking in 3rd person. She chuckled and cupped his cheeks. 

"You're so extra, Draco." She giggled. The boy hummed and smiled at her. 

"Hmm, I'm tired of the play. Give me a kiss." He replied, finally letting both of their lips collide with each other.


End file.
